Only You
by KeyQuis
Summary: COMPLETE Himeno returns home after 7 years and unexpectedly reunites with childhood friends.Sasame welcomes her back,while Hayate is bitter at her return.The true feelings of Hayate show, but Sasame is determined to take Himeno away from him. HxH!
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Pretear. It belongs to Kaori Naruse and Junichi Satou. Only thing that's mine is this storyline.

* * *

**Summary:** Himeno and her father have moved back to their hometown to start a new life after many years on the road. Himeno looks forward to a fresh start and attending the same school for more than one year. Life gets complicated when she is unexpectedly reunited with her childhood friends, Sasame and Hayate. Love triangle? Sasame welcomes her back, while Hayate is bitter at her return. Hayate resents her for her sudden departure 7 years ago, but his true feelings eventually show. Despite Hayate's feelings, Sasame wants Himeno for himself. Between the two, Himeno decides who's the best friend and who's the boyfriend. Hayate's selfless decision unpredictably causes Himeno to remember the past, but is it too late for him? Love hurts for everyone.

**Only You : A New Beginning**

"Himeno, did you bring my book box into the living room yet?"

"No, I don't think so, dad. It's still in the moving van. I'll bring it in after I'm done with this one," Himeno shouted back to her father who was busy sorting out the luggage inside their old house.

Himeno stacked another large box in the living room. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. After moving around the country and living in different cities for the past 7 years, her father had decided to come back to their hometown and stay for good. Her father managed to buy the same house where their small family had started and lived. Himeno's father, Kaoru Awayuki was a renowned and popular fiction writer. Her mother was a vibrant woman who enjoyed gardening. Shortly after her mother passed away from heart failure, her father decided to leave town and start a new life. _Funny how things turned out. We're back where we started. _Himeno sighed and headed out towards the truck to retrieve her father's book box. Due to his wife's death, Kaoru's stories became filled with more emotion and touching moments, earning him 4 consecutive years of being the best author in the nation. Himeno retrieved her father's box of precious collection of novels. It was the one of the few remaining boxes left inside the van.

"I've brought it in now," Himeno called out to her father who was upstairs.

"Ah, thank you very much my dear daughter. Your endless physical strength ceases to amaze me," her father said as he descended the stairs.

"Well, I'm working up an endless appetite moving everything in from the van," Himeno replied back in her usual cheerful voice.

"Guess, I'll treat you to a nice steak dinner tonight then"

"Sounds great to me, dad. I'll finish getting the other boxes."

Kaoru watched his daughter exit the front door to finish the job. _I hope she doesn't hate me for taking her on the road for the past 7 years. I knew that she really loved her home in this little town and I took her away because I was too selfish._ Himeno came in with two boxes, one balanced on each shoulder. She placed the boxes down and gave her arms a stretch.

"There, all done."

"You know that we still have to unpack everything and organize the house right?"

Himeno nodded. They had moved in during 1am in the morning to clean the whole place up. Cleaning was done by 6am. Furniture was moved in until 7am. 3 hour nap break. Kitchen and bathroom utilities were placed until 12 am, when the moving van had arrived with the rest of their belongings. The father-daughter pair looked at the mountain load of boxes and wondered if it was possible to unpack and organize everything.

* * *

lunch time at Shirayuki Sakura High School

It was the perfect sunny day to have lunch on the rooftop. Hayate sat down on the warm cement, with his back against the railing. Nothing like mom's awesome bento to clear his mind from that horrible math test in the morning. But something else was on his mind. Like the house next door being suddenly occupied in the middle of the night. Sounded like and middle-aged man and a young girl was cleaning up the place. Being the light sleeper that he was, he didn't get a wink of sleep last night, hence slept through the math test in the morning. Hayate looked up into the great blue sky. _I wonder who's the new neighbor this time._

"Ahh, sorry I'm late, bro. I had to reject a bunch of girls' bento's again," Sasame said as he walked towards his pokerfaced brother. "I see that you've started without me as usual."

Hayate shrugged his shoulders. "You should learn to give girls the cold voice. That way they'll leave you alone." He put a fried shrimp in his mouth.

Sasame took a seat next to his heartless brother. "Well, you shouldn't break a girl's heart like that. They spend a lot of time in the morning to make a nice looking lunch box. The least I can do is reject it gently. Ever since you tossed that girl's bento from the time of our entrance into this school, no girl has ever dared to give you another one in fear of a harsh rejection. You just don't know how to treat girls at all, Hayate."

Hayate ignored Sasame's lecture for the billionth time. He simply didn't care about girls in general (aside from his mother). _Screw the past. She's not coming back. _Hayate started eating his fried tofus. Sasame readjusted his glasses and started on the teriyaki chiken. Itadakimasu.

* * *

"I can't believe we finished, dad! That was a damn lot of boxes we unpacked!" Himeno shouted out as she collapsed on the living room sofa after the last many hours of tearing up boxes and putting everything into place. "I'm sooooooo hungry. Can we go for the steak dinner now!" she called out to her father who was in the kitchen getting some orange juice for the father-daughter team.

"Yeah. Just wash up a bit and we'll leave right away. Okay?"

"No prob," Himeno answered. She willfully lifted herself off the sofa and dragged herself to the washroom to clean herself up a bit. She looked in the mirror and smiled back to herself. _Finally, I'm back home. This time I am staying no matter what._

"Himeno, are you ready yet? Let's fill that huge appetite of yours now."

* * *

(school bell rings to end the school day)

A group of young girls waited outside the school gate to catch a glimpse of the hottest bishounens in the school. It was an irritant for Hayate and a few minutes of glory for Sasame. As one ran from the crowd, the other walked normally past the commotion. Two very opposite brothers, but equally good looking to the girls. Too bad both were unattainable. Hayate sprinted to the end of the block and waited at the corner for his 'slow' bro to catch up. There were plenty of times when Hayate wanted to beat the living daylights out of his brother...if not for the fact that mom would probably deal twice the damage back. Sasame eventually caught up and they headed home.

"Did you know that we're going to have new neighbours, Hayate?" Sasame asked, hoping to rid the dead silence.

"Yeah, I heard them cleaning last night. All that shouting back and forth. Thanks to them, I fell asleep during the math test and I have to do a retest at the end of the week," Hayate grouchily said back.

"Being a light sleeper isn't so bad. You'd be the first to wake up if there's an emergency, like a robbery or tornado," Sasame continued on, trying to soothe Hayate's pissed-off aura. _Sigh, you weren't like this when Himeno was here. After she left us, you became the bitter, cold Hayate that you are now. Is the past really that precious to you? So precious that you can't let go, even if it's painful inside? You can't hide behind that mask forever. I wish you open up to me like you use to._

"Sasame. Do me a favour and shut your mouth until we get home. Thanks."

_Well, so much for trying to end the dead silence...again. _

* * *

(nighttime)

_Hmm. That was a really great dinner. I must of had like 10 plates or something because I'm soooo full. _Himeno was lying in her bed, all freshened up after a quick shower after dinner. She was back in her old house, old room and she was liking it very much. Her father had already registered her at Shirayuki Sakura High School earlier this month without her knowing and told her during tonight's dinner that classes start next morning. She almost choked on her steak. _I hope I'll be able to fit in to this new start. It feels like I'm getting a second chance at making my life happy. I want to stay here because this is where mom is. I'll eventually remember everything in my past. All my lost memories... _Himeno fell sound asleep. Her father came in and tucked his princess in. The lights went out in the Awayuki household.

* * *

(meanwhile)

Hayate completed his ritual night shower before bed. He headed over to his window to water a pot of pink-red tulips. Sasame headed over to the bathroom to begin his nightly shower. Hayate had tended his dear tulip pot for the past 9 years. He got it as a get-well present from Himeno when he was 7 and was sick in bed with the flu. She said that the smiling tulip would keep him company because neither she nor Sasame were allowed to go near him. It was still giving him a peaceful company. There was no way he'd throw it away. It was the only thing left of Himeno's presence. _Guess I'm too sentimental for my own good. Even though she broke my heart 7 years ago, I still don't want to let her go. She will always be the only one I want. _He knew he was hopeless; there was not a chance in heaven that she'd come back. _I miss you, Himeno. I miss your laughter and your smile. I simply miss you. _Even as he missed her, he didn't know what he'd say or do if he ever saw her again. Hayate sighed. From his window, he saw that the household next door was sound asleep-all lights were off. _Looks like I'll get a good night sleep tonight._ Hayate snuggled himself inside the blankets and fell fast asleep. Sasame finished his shower and found his brother fast asleep. It was a good thing neither of them snored. Sasame turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

(next morning)

"AIYAA! I'M LATE!," Himeno screamed out when she saw the time on her clock. It said 8:30. School started at 7. She hastily got out of bed and fixed up her appearance in the washroom. She ran down to the kitchen, still in her pajamas, only to find a premade breakfast, a note and her new school uniform. The breakfast was demolished in 20 seconds. The note read: Take care. Have a good day at school. See you at 6 tonight. Love, Dad. Himeno grabbed the outfit and ran back to her room to change, then jumped down a flight of stairs to reach the house door. Her schoolbag was lying on top of her shoes. _Guess dad did a good job of getting my stuff together. _Himeno locked up the house and ran to school as fast as she could.

* * *

(at school, start of second class)

Hayate was beginning to doze off. It was literature class. Boring as watching paint dry. _Ug, if the prof doesn't say something interesting soon I'm going to fall asleep. _There was a brief knock at the door. _Yay, a brief break from his senseless rambling. _Hayate turned his head towards the window and ignored the person coming in. _That must be the new kid that missed the welcoming ceremony this morning. I should thank him for stopping me from dozing off in class._

"Attention class. Shirayuki Sakura High School's newest student has just arrived," the professor announced. "Would you like to introduce yourself, young miss?" Due to his wrong assumption, Hayate turned his head to the front of the class. His eyes widened as he watched the girl walk to the center and introduced herself. There was no mistaking it. His lips silently pronounced her name. Hayate slowly stood up from his seat to get a better look at her.

"Awayuki Himeno. Nice to meet all of you," Himeno clearly spoke out. She noticed a tall figure get up from his seat. He was staring at her with piercing blue eyes, eyes that looked like the deep blue sky. _Those eyes look so familiar. I know that guy from somewhere, but I can't quite remember. _

"Himeno?," Hayate stated with a tone of hesitation and disbelief. Many heads turned and faced him out of curiousity. Sasame knew what had happened to him just by his expression. Hayate was shocked by the sudden reappearance of Himeno. Sasame was quite surprised, but he maintained his calm posture. _I wonder if she moved back beside us...then we'd be neighbours again. Just like old times. _

Himeno stood there and tried hard to remember the boy's name. The trauma that happened 7 years ago caused her to be comatose for a week and at the end of it, she couldn't remember the past very well. The doctors had told her that everything will be remembered through time. _Arg, what is his name. I feel that I have to remember his name because I know that he's important even if I can't remember why...his name is...Ha..ya..te. _Himeno had found a missing puzzle piece in her memory.

"Hayate. I know you from somewhere, don't I?" asked Himeno.

_What the hell does she mean she knows me from somewhere? We were childhood friends back then, maybe even more! What is this! Have you forgotten me after 7 years? No !#$& way I'm taking this. _Hayate's heart filled up with anger.

* * *

Author's Note: I didn't think I'd do another fanfiction for the cute couple soon after I did Strawberry Picking. Hmm...I like what I have planned for this story; I think there will be 7 chapters...give or take 1 or 2...I dunno. Ah well. I enjoyed writing it even though I should have put in more details. I must put in illustrations for this fanfic-I demand it from myself!


	2. The Truth

**Only You: The Truth**

* * *

"There's an empty seat in the back next to the Hayate. You may sit there until class is over, Himeno."

"Okay sir." Himeno walked towards the rear of the class, unconscious of the many females coveting her position. Hayate had never given any girl _that_ much attention before. Hayate remained standing until Himeno arrived beside him. His eyes were narrow and gave a icy stare at her.

"What do you mean by this? How could you just say you know me from somewhere?," whispered Hayate is a harsh tone. He grabbed Himeno by the shoulders. "Have you forgotten everything that's happened to us?"

_Have you forgotten everything that's happened to us..._ His words lingered in her mind. She had. All Himeno could remember was his name. Tears started to form in her eyes and Hayate let her go. "I'm sorry, Hayate. I don't remember anything," replied Himeno. She took her seat in the desk beside his. She saw Hayate turn his away from her in disgust. His head faced the windows. _I'm sorry, Hayate. I don't remember anything...but that's why back home now...I'm trying to remember everything.  
_  
_Great. Just !$%& great. She doesn't remember a thing._ Hayate's anger turned to bitterness. _You leave me one day and come back years later-and now you don't even know who I am._ Hayate swearing and cursing in his mind o. _I've prayed and wished for your return ever since that day. I didn't think it'd turn out like this. It'd probably be better if you didn't come back... _What the heck am I talking about, Hayate thought to himself. _I have to be rational. There is always some logical explanation for things. If she's forgotten, then I'll just have to make her remember._ Hayate tilted his head and rested it against his hand. He continued to stare outside the window, into the vast blue sky. _Even if you've forgotten, I haven't. I'll never forget what happened between us._ Eventually, the professor's lecture lulled Hayate into falling asleep in class. Thank goodness for a shielding textbook and a seat in the far end of the class.

Himeno tried to focus on the the literary passage, but Hayate's sleeping face was more distracting...and better to look at. His hair is a really nice dark blue colour. looks so well maintained too. I kinda want to touch it...so nice and long. She smiled and continued looking at the person who had frightened her with a cold angry stare. His eyes literally pierced her with fear. _I was scared, but my heart wasn't beating fast because of that. It was his presence_. Himeno blushed. She never had thoughts like that before. No guy had ever made her heart beat like that before. All those years on the road, she had never found a slight interest or connection for anyone. _I really want to remember us. Were there happy memories? Just who are you to me, Hayate?_ Himeno smiled at the thought of recovering her forgotten past.

_I wonder what happened to Himeno. "I know you from somewhere?" I bet Hayate isn't taking it very well right now._ Sasame took off his glasses for a moment to clean the lens. Something to do just so he wouldn't scream with insanity. Professor Iori was well known for sleep-inducing, mentally stressing, nauseatingly boring lectures. One had to be really interested in cultural literature to stay awake in class. _Anyhow, I'm glad that you're back, Himeno. I forgive you for your sudden departure 7 years ago. Your mother's death...we were all still children. You cried so much._ Sasame's seat was next to the doors. Convenient for leaving fast and avoiding the crowd. He glanced at Himeno. She seemed well. No signs of abnormal growth. A healthy adolescent. _No matter what happened, Hayate and I are here for you now. The three of us will be together again._ Sasame tried to be optimistic, but he couldn't ignore the little voice in his head that said, _"But you want to her for yourself-don't you, Sasame?"_ Sasame ignored it.

The end class bell rang out. All those who fell asleep in class woke up and packed up their books. Hayate roughly jammed the books into his school case. He did not want to talk to Himeno until his feelings were sorted out._ I'll be damned if she sits next to me for our next class. She's throwing my balance way off...I wonder if she saw me sleeping...ah, not like she remembers me or anything so she's probably not interested._ Hayate hoped that she wouldn't talk to him...simply because he did not know what he would say to her. Should he be forgiving and act kind or brush her off like he does to all girls? Having mixed feelings always irritated Hayate.  


* * *

  
"Um, excuse me. Hayate, do you know where this classroom is located?" Himeno asked him politely while putting her schedule paper in his sight.

"Room 4-C. Introductory Physics. Take the stairs located 2 rooms left of this one. It's next floor, third classroom from the end of the hall," answered Hayate, after taking a brief glance at her schedule. _I'll be damned. Exact same schedule as mine._ A few wrinkles appeared on his forehead, but they were covered by his bangs. I'm not going to play nice guy. "Professor Sumisawa doesn't like latecomers, so you'd best get going." Hayate took his case, quickly walked past Himeno and exited the classroom. He didn't even look into her eyes at all. He tried to leave her with the impression of "I don't like you. Stop bothering me," but Himeno didn't notice it.

"Thank you very much, Hayate. I'll make sure I'll be on time," Himeno shouted to him just before he exited the classroom. As she was leaving her desk, her foot hit the leg of the seat and she tripped. Her schoolbag was flung forward and its contents spilled out. She heard some girls laugh and snicker at her clumsiness. _Great. This sucks. After getting my bag together, I'll be late for sure._ Himeno let out a sigh. _Well, no use in crying over spilled milk. I have to be stronger now that I'm back home._ Himeno started to gather her scattered stationery, unaware that someone else was helping her with her textbooks.

"Here you go, Himeno," Sasame said. He was carrying her books and bag.

Himeno looked at the smiling stranger. _Eh? I've seen that smile before.  
_  
"I'm Sasame. It's nice to see you come back after so many years."

_Sasame... silver-grey hair and lavender eyes..._ An image of two young boys flashed in her mind. They seemed to be the child versions of Hayate and Sasame together. The doctor had said that certain details and events will recall her lost memory. He's Hayate's brother. _The three of us use to play together...I think._ The past was slowly coming back.

"I'm Hayate's brother. I hope he wasn't too rude to you. I apologize for his grouchiness," Sasame said. "Come on, I'll take you to Professor's Sumisawa's class. Introductory Physics is also next on my schedule too." He handed Himeno her bag so she could put her stationery away. She thanked him for his help and accepted his offer to carry her things to next class. Her smile still made his heart skip a beat.

As they were heading to class. Himeno explained to Sasame the circumstances of her forgotten memories and how she had come back to try and find them. "The three of us used to play together, right? And we were next-door neighbours. And your mom would make strawberry parfaits for all of us after playing in the garden. And. And...," Himeno excitedly spoke out as some of her memories flowed out.

"It's alright. You don't have to remember everything at once. Everything will come through time," Sasame said to stop her from overexerting herself. He was afraid that she'd collapse from thinking too hard.

"Thank you, Sasame. It's just that I feel so happy. Both you and Hayate were in my past and we shared some happy times together, the three of us. If you're still living in the same house, we're going to be neighbours again," Himeno said gleefully.

"Uh huh. Guess we're next-door neighbours again. We can walk to school together in the morning and come back together too. Just like when we were in elementary school," Sasame responded. _Yeah, the three of us would hold hands and go to school. You were always in the middle. It was fun when we were children. Now we're in our teenage years. Life can't be the same as before._ Sasame continued to look at Himeno's smiling face. Her cheerfulness was unparalleled. _We're older now. And it's going to be hard for me to treat you like an everlasting friend from the past...I just don't know how I can get through this school year without telling you my feelings._ Sasame abruptly stopped. His next thought saddened his heart. _I was also in love with you when we were kids. But you chose Hayate over me. I was there on that day when it happened. Neither of you knew that I was there. I lost you to Hayate... I don't want to go through that pain again.  
_  
"Are you okay, Sasame?" Himeno asked. He had stopped so suddenly and she didn't notice it until she was a few feet ahead of him. They had already arrived to their destination.

"Oh? Nothing. I'm fine. And here's your bag." Sasame walked up and handed back her belongings. "And one more thing. The only empty seat in the class is next to Hayate. No one ever wants to sit next to scary-pokerface in the back."

They entered the classroom and would have been scolded terribly if it weren't for the fact that Himeno was the new transfer student and that Professor Sumisawa was a huge fan of her father's work. "You can have the seat in the back. Second one left to the windows," he said to Himeno. Himeno didn't notice the jealous glares she was getting from the girls in the class as she was walking over to Hayate. She was totally unaware of the fact that she, the new girl, had Sasame, one of the two most wanted bishies, carry her things and walk her to class. A lucky star Himeno was.

_My God. She is going to be sitting next to me for the rest of the school year._ Hayate avoided meeting her gaze. His heart was beating fast. _I don't know whether I should be happy or upset about it. Himeno is close to me again._ He turned his attention to his the lecture and his notebook. Physics was a subject of understanding and not memorizing for him. Sure, he'd have to memorize all the formulas, but he'd have to know how and when to use them too. It was the second half of the semester and he didn't want to mess up his fairly good rank in school. Hayate looked at Himeno through the corner of his eye. She was madly copying notes from the the board. Her concentrating face looked cute. Wide eyes, pouting lips, with a nice rosy colour in her cheeks. _Wow, her face seems to have gotten cuter. All that baby fat has gone_. Hayate unintentionally scrolled his gaze to the rest of her body. She's of good height too. _A small, well proportioned body. Legs are well toned and ..._ Hayate mentally slapped himself. _What the heck am I thinking about! I'm acting like a total pervert._ He continued on his notes.

Himeno was all flustered up. She couldn't understand this 'introductory' course. She had moved back home and her dad had signed her up to attend class a few weeks late into the second semester of the year. It was late January and the snowy season had ended. Himeno looked at her horrendous note-taking skills. Tidy writing was not a strong trait of hers. I_ wonder if Hayate hates me or something. He wasn't welcoming like Sasame. Did I forget something really important? I hope he's willing to tell me what I forgot because I'd like to know what happened between us._ Professor Sumisawa's lecture was so hard to follow. All those symbols, numbers and funky diagrams made no sense to Himeno. She took a sneak peak at Hayate and found him calmly writing in his notebook. It looked like he knew what he was doing for the most part in this course. _Maybe Hayate will help me out...if he gets rid of scary pokerface...maybe._ Nothing wrong with wishful thinking.

The bell rang and signalled the end of another class. The students packed up and scurried out of the class. Everybody wanted to make the most of lunchtime. Himeno let out a terrified gasp at her mortifying discovery. She had no lunch in her bag. Usually, there'd be leftovers in the fridge that she would put together and bring as lunch. This morning's breakfast was takeout from the restaurant. Her maiden-in-distress cry stopped Hayate from rushing out of the class and heading to the rooftop.

"AHH!NOOO!I can't believe it!" Himeno wailed out, almost giving the pokerface a heart-attack.

"What is it, Himeno?" Hayate asked in concerned voice. Hayate wanted to kick himself for showing his soft side.

"I have no lunch," Himeno replied, whimpering softly at the end. "I woke up late and forgot to make it." She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

_Her distressed face is cute. Helpless and panicking...what the #$% am I thinking!_ Hayate had seen a lot of girls cry (all because of his flat-cold rejection), but this time Himeno was the exception. _Damn. I can't let her cry. I don't want to see her teary face. THINK FAST!_ Hayate opened up his case and took out his lunch box.

"Here, take mine," Hayate said as he thrust his lunchbox into her hands. "You'll really like my mom's cooking so it'll be fine. I'll just go buy my lunch in the cafeteria. Go follow Sasame. I'll meet up later and we can have lunch together." _I can't believe I'm such a sucker for that girl. Even now, I can't say no_. He hastily rushed out, not giving Himeno a chance to thank him.

Himeno stared blankly at the lunchbox that appeared from nowhere. _Err...did Hayate just act kind to me?_ She blinked a couple of times. _Hayate has always been like this, hasn't he?. Even if he looks scary, he's got a good heart_. Himeno held the lunchbox to her nose. Yep, he was right. It's going to be a great lunch.

Sasame was in luck today. No lunchboxes to reject. He walked over to Himeno and felt happiness radiating off of her. He saw how Hayate gave up his lunch for her. A kind, selfless act for the one you love. _I'm losing to him already..._ Sasame flashed out his brilliant heart-throbbing smile as he greeted her.

"Ready to go now? We usually have lunch at the rooftop. Hayate will join us up there."

Himeno blushed at his smile. _Wow, Sasame is really quite the head-turner. I don't remember my childhood buddies being such cuties back then._ She nodded, grabbed her bag and followed Sasame. The lunchbox was clutched closely to her body. In the hallway, she noticed that female students were staring at her with daggers in their eyes. _Uh...did I offend someone already? I don't even know any of them._ Sasame was holding her hand...all the way to the rooftop.

* * *

"The view of the sky is so awesome from here. And there's a nice cool breeze up here too!" Himeno exclaimed. In the other schools she had attended, she'd always sit under a tree in a conspicuous corner. She enjoyed the shade. Now, she'd be basked in sunlight. "I can't wait to have lunch." Sasame led her over to railings, where he and Hayate usually sat.

Hayate bought chicken teriyaki for lunch. It was the most edible thing to get. He headed to the rooftop and found the two of them happily chatting away. He felt a bit envious inside. _It's nice to see her smiling, even though she's smiling most of the time anyways. Still, I can't forgive her for forgetting me._ Hayate joined them.

_Yay! Hayate's here._ Himeno's smile turned brighter, unknowingly. _And he smiled back!_ "Thanks for the lunch. I didn't want to start without you." She opened the lunchbox and tried not to ravage the contents inside.

Hayate ate his lunch silently, while Sasame was conversing with Himeno. Sasame was asking all these questions about Himeno's life during the past 7 years. The new places she went to, things she learned, people she met-the typical things. _I wonder if she found someone else, other than me._ That thought made Hayate livid. He put down his lunch.

"So why did you return?" Hayate said coldly. Himeno turned her head to him. "You think you can leave all of a sudden without warning, forget everything and come back? Do you expect everything to be fine between us?" His words were bitter and cruel.

Himeno stood up. Her eyes were watery, but she refused to shed a tear. "It's not I wanted to leave in the first place. I can't remember anything that happened to me that day." She could no longer contain her sorrowful tears. "I was in a coma for a week after that day. My dad told me that I had passed out after. I couldn't remember a thing. Not my past, nor my mother who had recently died. Father told me about mom later, but nothing else. He said it was for the best." By now, her face was stained with tears. "I thought that it was okay, but then I got depressed because I didn't know what happened to me. I wanted to know where I came from and the time I spent in the first 8 years of my life. The doctor said that I would remember if I went back home. Dad was hesitant, but he agreed. I came back home to find what I lost. That is the truth." Himeno wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "And I was happy when I remembered you, Hayate. Even though I didn't know who you were to me, I was happy that I remembered someone in my past." Himeno looked down at Hayate. "And I was happy when you gave me your lunch."

Hayate was speechless. _So that' s the truth?_

* * *

Author's Note: It felt like an eternity to write a few hours at school x;x (not doing that ever again...). Heheh... I have wonderful plans for you, Sasame. You shall be important in screwing everything up [so to say...oO?]. Ahh, no more fanficting for a while. I must study, study, study! Not too much will happen in chapter 3...at least I think not. But chapter 4 will be a hilarious treat. A teaser Q: who will give Himeno her 'first' kiss?


	3. Old Photos

**Only You: Old Photos**

* * *

Hayate looked away for a bit. He couldn't bear the sight of Himeno's teary face. It hurt and his heart writhed with pain. _Dammit. If I didn't act like such a rash fool and scream at her like that. On top of that, I've been unwelcoming when she arrived this morning._ Hayate was ashamed at his rude behaviour and harsh words towards Himeno. He took off his pokerface.

"There! Now you know the truth, Hayate," Himeno blurted out amidst her tears. Her nose started to get runny. She sniffled. Hayate's pokerface was gone. He gave her an expression of genuine remorse and regret for what he had said earlier on. Sasame stood up and walked over to her. He wordlessly wrapped his arms around her. Sasame was comforting her. _At least Sasame is sensitive. I'm glad that Sasame's so nice. If it was just Hayate here back home, I don't know what'd I do...I don't think I would stay here...but still..._ Himeno felt Sasame's hug tighten.

"Don't cry. Hayate's being an idiot. He just got caught up in his anger and confusion," Sasame whispered to Himeno. _So this is what it's like to hold a girl in my arms. It's almost like I'm protecting something precious. What a nice feeling to have._ His back was facing Hayate so he didn't know what kind of face Hayate had on. _Are you jealous that it's me that's holding her?_ Sasame felt her heart slowly pace back to normal and she slowly released herself from his hold.

Himeno took a step towards Hayate. "I ask for forgiveness. I don't want you to stay angry at me just for forgetting the past. If it's important, I'll eventually remember or you can tell me what I forgot." She smiled weakly at the pair of saddened deep sky-blue eyes. "So can we at least try to be like friends?"

_What the heck was THAT? Sasame was holding onto Himeno and she just stayed there._ Jealously planted its ugly face in Hayate's heart. It was a good thing that his guilt was stronger, if not, God knows what he would have done to Sasame. "I'm sorry." Hayate got up, his eyes still fixed at Himeno. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I just got carried away...that's all." _Carried away at thinking that you met someone else..._ "I should be the one asking for forgiveness_." I have to undo what Sasame did. _Hayate grabbed Himeno and pulled her into his arms. "Forgive me? Then we can start the day over and try to be like friends."

Hayate's sincerity and sudden embrace around her made Himeno's heart accelerate. _Eh? EH?_ Himeno's mind went blank for a moment. She unconsciously let her eyes close and her arms return the embrace. "I forgive you." _Being like this, it feels so warm and safe._ Himeno smiled. "I'm glad we can start over...and thanks for your lunch." The next few seconds felt like an eternity. Embarrassed at being in Hayate's arms for a 'long' time, she nervously broke out of the hug. She tilted her head up to the sky to avoid letting Hayate see her reddened face. "It sure is great to make amendments!" she shouted out loud in her happiness.

_I knew it. You were jealous after all._ Sasame looked at the gleeful Himeno and the semi-blushing Hayate. He noticed saw her revived smile. _Was your heart racing when you were in his arms?_ Sasame clenched his fists a bit. What was it about Hayate that girls were so drawn too anyways? His unattainable good looks, cool and aggressive attitude, the billion dollar smile. What did the majority of the female population see in that guy? Sasame couldn't figure out the answer. He proceeded to finish his lunch. The rest of the lunch hour passed by peacefully for the three of them. So did the remainder of the school day.

* * *

(after school)

"Did you know, Hayate is talking to the new girl." "Yeah, apparently they were like childhood friends or something." "I'm so jealous." "And Sasame is also extra nice to her as well." "Her name is Himeno Awayuki. The daughter of the popular romance novelist." "It isn't fair for her to have the both of them." "I heard that they had lunch together." "Really? No fair at all." Girls were talking in their little groups about the new female student who had caught the attention of the most wanted guys in school. Some guys were talking about the new cute girl who had arrived at their school. "She looks like a cute plush doll. Super kawaii." "No kidding." "I want to ask her out, but I'm no match for Hayate or Sasame." "Those guys can get whoever they want. No fair."

Himeno saw the two of them waiting by the huge cherry blossom tree outside in the front of the school. Himeno was slowed down because of all the gossip surrounding her transfer and her relationship with Hayate and Sasame. She learned that they were considered the top 'bachelors' in school and that she had 'stolen' them away from the rest of the female population. Himeno felt bad about being naive, but she honestly didn't realize anything until now. She could only think this: girlsjealously=very scary things... Himeno understood what it was like to have something taken away. It was both angry and sad at the same time.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting. We can go home now."

"It's okay, Himeno," Sasame reassured her by placing his arm on her shoulder. "Thanks to you, we can go home without a crowd surrounding us." He smiled at her, while pulling her a bit closer to him and a bit further away from Hayate's side. He did this knowingly to break the unwavering coolness of Hayate's pokerface. He knew it would work. _Afterall, I am holding onto the one you love."  
_  
_Dammit, why does Sasame always have to be this nice? Always so polite and...touchy? Sheesh, you aren't like this to other girls._ Hayate's pokerface became one of pure irritancy. _It's a good thing that you don't know that I love Himeno or I'd pummel you down to the ground right now...even if mom kills me when I get home_. Yeah, Sasame knows nothing about that day. Hayate couldn't hide his irritation any longer. He grabbed Himeno by the hand and pulled her out from Sasame's arm. Himeno let out a small surprised gasp as Hayate started running, forcing her to follow and run as well. The two of them ran three blocks before stopping. Sasame caught up to them quickly.

"Geez, why'd we have to run so fast? I wasn't being stalked or anything, " Himeno said breathlessly. Hayate ran like the wind to drag her away from school property. "Was that really necessary?" Himeno rested on a nearby bench.

"Ah, well." Hayate searched his mind for a good explanation. "It's better to avoid the crowd."_ Come up with something better than that, you dummy!_ Plus I didn't want you to get mobbed with questions by fellow students. Your dad is a celebrity figure, after all." _Much better, you terrible liar.  
_  
"Well, it's more like this, Himeno," Sasame spoke out. "You see. Hayate and I have been labeled the most wanted bishounens in school. We get crowded every after school. Sasame looked over at Hayate to check his expression. Hayate looked like he was going to kill him. _Perfect. Just like you to be violent._ He took a seat right next to Himeno. "Hayate was just being himself. Dashing out of the schoolyard every after school to avoid being swamped by females."

_Sasame, you don't even know half the truth._ Hayate looked at Hiimeno's puzzled face. It was the 'why did you lie to me' look. He felt like crawling under a rock to hide from telling her real truth. "After all those rumors flying around since this morning. You'd think I'd want to stick around?" Hayate pointed a finger at Sasame. "And you! What the hell were you trying to do? Using Himeno to ward off the band of girls that follow you!-you-" Hayate cut the sentence off. The last thing he needed was for Himeno to see him badmouthing Sasame, the 'nice' guy. He had to think of something quick to save himself. "You know what? Let's just leave it. Drop the subject and get home." Hayate turned his back to the both of them and started heading home. He stopped when he heard her cheery voice reply back.

"You're right, Hayate. I can't wait to go home. Even though dad's not back yet, I can get an early start on homework." Himeno hastily joined Hayate's side.

Sasame got up from his seat. _Hmm...looks like it was a stalemate, but you still won. Guess I'll just have to find some other way of making her mine._ The three of them walked home without any more conflict.

"While don't you come over for an after school snack, Himeno? I'm sure my mom won't mind fixing an extra treat. She'll be thrilled to see you back," Sasame asked._ How to make her stay..._ "And we can talk over tea. How about looking at some photo albums? Maybe that'll help you in your recovery."

"That'd be awesome. There seems to be a lot of missing photographs the albums my dad has kept. Everything only has me, mom and dad." Himeno smiled at Sasame. "Thanks for being so nice. You've been so helpful to me all day. I'm so lucky to have you as my friend."

_And if only I could have your smile all to myself._ Sasame smiled back. "No worries, Himeno. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

_He just keeps pissing me off with all that sweet talk. How I want to beat the living daylights out of him._ Hayate couldn't stand the sight of Sasame being all nice in front of the girls. Being extra friendly towards Himeno was like setting off a time bomb in Hayate's fists. _Well, I haven't been the nicest person of earth so I guess I deserve the silent treatment._ Hayate saw their homes around the corner. It looked like the same as 7 years ago, except for the missing tulip patch in front of her house.

"Oh my...is that Himeno?" Mrs. Leafe asked when she saw the young girl enter the living room. The little girl with the red-pink hair had grown up and was now the same age as her sons.

"Hello auntie. It's so nice to see you again." Himeno said as she bowed to greet their mom. Entering the house felt nostalgic. It's like everything was the same except for time. She remembered spending many of her childhood days in this house. _Small and warm feeling. Comforting and welcoming_. A small flood of episodes flashed in her mind. _I remember when we broke the flower pot over there. The three of us were forced to glue it back together or we'd never get strawberry pie for dessert ever again. It was fun. And we use to come into the house with dirt all over ourselves. We were gardening with my mom. Planting and watering_. Himeno tried to remember more, but couldn't. "I hope I'm not intruding, auntie. Dad's not home yet and Sasame invited me to have tea."

"You're always welcomed here. We've missed you so much. Not a letter or a phone call to tell us that you were okay." Mrs. Leafe was overwhelmed with the feeling of relief. I'm just glad that you've come back to us. Both Hayate and Sasame were so torn apart when you left. It was lonely without you. "Well, I'll be off to make some tea for you. You three can sit and chat out here. I'm sure there's a lot of catching up to do." She went off into the kitchen. _I was so worried about you when your dad called on that day you were admitted to the hospital. He was overwhelmed with guilt, but didn't want to return home. I told him that he wouldn't be able to hide the past from you and that one day you'd come back...because it's painful to be apart from the one you love._ Hayate went into the kitchen to help her prepare the snacks.

"Here you go, our photo albums. This one contains all of us in the past. And this one has just me and Hayate inside-growing up without you," Sasame said smoothly as he set down two large photo albums on the tea table. He sat closely to Himeno.

"Gee, thanks." Himeno took the first album and flipped to the first page. _I never saw any of these in our album._ Maybe dad put it all away somewhere. Himeno looked at a birthday pic. Hayate had turned 2 and had cake all over himself. She and Sasame were also beside him, with cake in their hair. _That's pretty cute of all of us. If not for this picture, I wouldn't know that this had happened because I was too young to remember._ There was another one of them in the garden. Her mother was in it too. Each on of them was carrying a small pot filled with dirt. There were many pictures of them in the garden. Himeno looked at the old photos and searched for her lost memories. _There's got to be something I can remember clearly. Something important that I'm missing._ Nothing came up. _How about when I was around 5? I should be old enough to remember something then._ Himeno flipped some more pages and looked for something familiar.

"Are you happy that she's returned, Hayate?"

His mother's question caught him off guard. "Why do you ask, mom?" he replied.

"Well, I haven't forgotten that day when you cried to me. Do you need to be reminded of what you said?" "_Why is Himeno gone? Mom, she said she wanted to be with me. Why did she leave me?" _She recalled that day her son cried himself to sleep. Sasame was also saddened, but didn't cry as badly. Now, Hayate had grown into an almost emotionless young man. _I wish you'd take off that tearless pokerface of yours, Hayate. I want to see your smile again.  
_  
"I guess it's cool that she's returned back and everything, but she's forgotten everything about me." Hayate tried hard to maintain his emotionless mask. "Something happened to Himeno that caused her to forget her past, mom. She doesn't remember about the both of us."

_I'm sorry, Hayate. I knew about it for a long time already. Her dad called and told me about it 7 years ago. I didn't say anything back then because I knew it would devastate you._ "Is that so? Well, I think that Himeno will remember. If her feelings for you were real in the past, then I'm sure she'll remember. Call it a girl's heart, son. Have faith that she'll find what's lost." She tried to comfort her son's hidden sadness.

"Eh? Sounds like you know more than I do, mom," Hayate spoke out in wonder. _How come it seems like you know the situation better than I do?_

"Well, Mr. Awayuki did call me and explain everything before he came back yesterday."_ Guess I'll have to tell him some truth after all._ "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her return and the circumstances earlier. I didn't want you to get an emotional breakdown like before. I'm sorry, Hayate." The water finished boiling and she made some hot lemon tea.

"It's okay, mom. Just forget it. I've gotten over the shock phase," Hayate responded monotonously. _I probably would have broken down if mom did tell me earlier._ He took the snacks and tea outside to the living room. "Refreshments are here."

Himeno didn't notice Hayate enter the room with a tray of goodies. She was busy flipping through the album and trying to remember stuff. She remembered all the funny things that happened between the three of them. Suddenly the album was snatched away from her.

"Ahem. Tea and cookies are ready," Hayate said, after he took the album away.

"That was mean, Hayate," scolded Sasame. "You shouldn't grab things out of a girl's hand." _I'm setting the stage for everything, Hayate. This time, Himeno will pick me._

"It's okay, Sasame. I'm starving." Himeno shoved a few cookies in her mouth and rinsed it down with a full gulp of tea. Hayate took a seat in front of her. He was looking at her with empty eyes. _Geez, what is with that guy. It's either he's feeling nothing all the time or he changes back to a neutral state in an instant. I don't get you, Hayate. Why can't you be honest with me. If you're angry, then be angry. I don't see why you have to have that pokerface 99% on of the time. Was that random act of kindness just my imagination? I know deep down that you are a kind person...you should at least try to be like Sasame. Nice and understanding. _Himeno took back the album, while avoiding looking into Hayate's eyes. "How about I borrow the album for the tonight and give it back tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not. Go ahead." Sasame took a smooth sip of tea. He noticed that Hayate was staring at him with daggers in his eyes. _Yeah, yeah... I bet you're peeved that I'm being so close and so nice to her_. He ignored his brother's jealous feelings and munched on a cookie. "How about I give you a tour of town this weekend, Himeno? The town hasn't changed much, but there are some great places that you should know about."

"Eh? This weekend?" Himeno paused and thought for a moment. _Well, it's not like I've got any plans or anything._ "Sure, I'll be fine for this weekend." Himeno added," How about you, Hayate? Coming too?"

_Damn, she asked Hayate to join in._

"No thanks. You and Sasame can go together. I got stuff to do," Hayate answered while taking the last cookie. _What a #$% idiot I am. Of course I want to come...but Sasame...what the heck is he thinking? It'd be too weird to come with you. Two guys and a girl...I don't want any bad rumors to stir up at school. It's best if I don't come along_. Hayate tried to not be selfish in his own desires.

"Okay, I guess we can call it a date this weekend, Himeno." Sasame gave her a heart-melting smile. _That was close... for a moment, I'd thought he'd say yes._ Himeno was blushing at his response. _I get to have you to myself this weekend. No Hayate. I'd better not wreck my chance._

WHAT THE HECK DID HE JUST SAY? DATE? WITH HIMENO?Hayate almost choked himself to death from the last cookie.

* * *

Author's Notes: Leafe...I didn't know what other last name to give them. And it's traditional in the asian culture to call parents of your friend either auntie/uncle (yeah, it feels weird calling strangers those names sometimes but it's considered 'good manners'). Uh huh, Mrs. Leafe will be an important side character . What's with the POKERFACE eh? My high school teacher said that I tended to have one. Never knew what I was thinking. The neutral, indifferent face. Ah...the good old days when I use to smile too. Aside from wearing pokerface, I also had a huge smile when I was cheery and a beautiful smile when I was happy. Yeah, people look THAT much better when they smile. I miss my smily face-university life has taken much away. Back to my pokerface habit, but I know I"ll get my smile back when I meet that special someone one day...the knight who will protect his princess ( I'd feel weird if I was the knight protecting her prince...-...but I wouldn't mind XD). Like how Sasame was making all the moves on Himeno? What is that guy plotting for Himeno! Ah, dun worry Hayate, you'll get your chance eventually...eventually. And I've calculated about 10 chapters for this fanfict [is that too much me wondereth?] Well, I thank all those who read what I write and special thanks to those who reviewed. No, I won't give up on this because it's also on my fansite. Plus, I ruled out that I should always finish what I start so I won't regret it. Til next time everyone.

If anyone wants to see Hayate in his school uniform, I coloured a sketch. It's up on my site. . ...I was suppose to colour the illustrations, but ended up doing fanart :.


	4. The Date: PartI

**Only You: The Date**

* * *

Himeno sat on her bed. She had just finished looking through the photo album. It was ten past eleven and her second day of school was tomorrow morning. Better get some good rest if she didn't want to be late again. But she couldn't readily sleep-too much was on her mind. Like the part of the tea and cookies she had had earlier on in the day at their house. And the part when Sasame invited her to a venturing day out in the town on the upcoming weekend. And the moment when Sasame called it a date and Hayate near choked himself on a cookie when he said that word. Hayate drank a copious amount of tea to relieve his throat. She left shortly after the little embarrassing incident. She went home feeling all giddy inside. Sasame's smile was truly heart melting...and those gorgeous lavender eyes did nothing but stare right into her soul. Himeno almost fell off her bed thinking about the whole situation. She was thinking about the date.

_It's not like it's serious or anything. Sasame said it so casually, almost teasingly. _Himeno turned off the lamp sitting on her nightstand. She looked at the photo with her mom cradling her when she was a young tot. Her mother looked so serene and beautiful in that picture. _I'm...going...on a...d.a.t.e...with Sasame...this weekend. _Himeno blushed hard beneath her blankets. She wasn't nervous; she was anxious to get together with her dear childhood friend. _Well, it's not like I'm not attracted to Sasame, so it wouldn't be so bad if it was like a real date. _Himeno tossed and turned. She couldn't stop thinking about it. _I wonder if Sasame feels anything for me...I can't tell with his smile making my heart flutter. _She fell asleep with sweet dreams.

The school week ended and the weekend approached. Himeno decided to sleep early and wake up early to pick her outfit. She was afraid to stay up all night and wake up late the next day. In the house next-door, two guys were still up, talking to each other.

"So you're going to stay home and study, Hayate?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

His brother was in a grumpy state, wearing that healthy pokerface of his. Sasame sighed. _Oh well, your loss. _

"What happened to all those mirrors you had earlier on?" Sasame asked, changing the subject.

"None of your business," Hayate replied sharply.

Sasame shrugged his shoulders and looked at his carefully picked out clothes for the 'big' day. He knew damn well that he looked more than just good in them. Everything accentuated his features. Everything was perfect. Plus he also annoyed Hayate in the process-bonus points. _You are definitely NOT going to beat me this time, Hayate._

"You're not bothered by tomorrow, are you? I mean, you seem irritated about the whole thing from the moment I called it a date. You choked on that cookie."

_Of course I'm fricking irritated. You and your goody-goody self. Asking her out like that. _

"Of course not. Why would something like that bother me? I was surprised, that's all. You two go and have fun. I don't care about tomorrow," said Hayate as calmly as he could.

"Alright then," Sasame responded coolly. "Well, think of it as my first victory against you. After all, girls do tend to pick you over me."

Hayate pierced him with a cold stare. "And just exactly what do you mean by that? Are you implying that I'm a girl magnet because if you are, you can kiss your date goodbye tomorrow and take a visit to the hospital."

Hayate's annoyed face made Sasame smile. _Great, just keep up that ice cold persona of yours up. _Sasame enjoyed the moment.

"I meant nothing. I won't do anything bad with Himeno. Trust me. And I'll remember to have fun tomorrow." Sasame changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. "You have fun studying. Good night."

Unlike Sasame, Hayate preferred wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts to sleep. His brother was a quick and deep sleeper. Neither hell or heaven would wake him when he was in full sleep mode. Hayate checked on his tulip sitting on the window sill. He saw that the lights in her room had been turned off. _I really wish that you would remember everything. It hurts so much...that you've forgotten me. _Hayate turned off his bed lamp. He tossed and turned under the blanket. As much as he wanted to tell her, he couldn't. She might not believe and memories had to return naturally if the recovery was to be a success. Hayate decided to be the supporting friend and if she'd remember, then the pain was worth it. _She has to remember...eventually...for both our sakes._

_

* * *

_

"Ready, Himeno?"

Sasame stood outside. He had on a lavender tank, crisp white men's shirt, a pair of grey khakis and a pair of white formal shoes. Hayate told him that he'd stay home and study all day so Sasame did not fear any intrusions. _Too bad, Hayate. Himeno will be mine after today and she'll never remember your love for her. And it won't matter even if she does it'll be too late then. She'll be deeply in love with me._

Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to wear for this day," Himeno said nervously as she closed the door behind her. It was true. She had spent almost an hour picking an outfit. In the end, a flattering one piece white dress was the winner. She wore matching white heels and a hairband with pink roses on top. She wanted to look good for Sasame. Moreover, she wanted to look good with Sasame. The thought of dressing horribly with a bishounen by her side mortified her.

_Hmm...I'm glad she went through some trouble dressing up for me. _Sasame extended his arm, like a gentleman escorting his lady. Himeno accepted his offer and linked one arm on it. They set out into town on this bright sunny day.

The night before, Hayate strategically positioned several mirrors on the lawn and fence. This allowed him to have full view of Himeno's front porch with the aid of a pair of binoculars. That scene earlier on enraged Hayate. There was no way he could concentrate on studying now that he had seen that.

_Sasame, just what the heck are you trying to pull on Himeno? Dressed to impress and then playing Mr. Ultra-super Nice Guy? How the hell am I suppose to trust you? _Hayate felt like beating the living daylights out of Sasame when he returned home. _No, it'll be too late then. Damnit, _ _I should have joined in when Himeno asked, but I didn't want any nonsense rumors to spread on Monday morning. _Hayate's heart twisted at the thought of Himeno being with Sasame. _What if the &%&#$ brother of mine made Himeno fall in love with him? _A sudden realization dawned on Hayate. That scenario was very possible. He knew how charming Sasame could be. Hayate recalled their conversation last night. _"Well,_ _think of it as my first victory against you. After all, girls do tend to pick you over me."_ Hayate's anger kicked up a notch. _If you're playing some sick game against me using Himeno, I swear I'll kill you, Sasame. _He let his temper blow over and out. There was only one way to protect Himeno. It was time for operation tag-along. He grabbed his sunglasses and headed to leave the house. Studying was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

"Aww, it's too bad Hayate can't come out with us. I can't believe he'd rather spend the day indoors studying! It's so beautiful today," Himeno said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Yeah, but it'll still be fun with the two of us," Sasame responded assuringly.

_Geez. I can't believe she mentioned his name. _A slight twinge of sadness touched his heart. Sasame brushed it aside and hastily changed the subject.

"How about we go for a movie, then some lunch and afterwards I'll show you around the shopping district?"

Himeno answered in glee. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

"The cinema is just up on the next block. Some new releases came out earlier this week. Come on. Let's catch the early showings."

Sasame grabbed her hand and started to run.

"Wait, I can't run in my heels," Himeno said quickly.

"Alright then, I'll just do this instead."

Sasame picked her up in one swift movement. Himeno let out a surprised gasp. One moment she was standing on her own two feet, the next she was being carried away in Sasame's arms. She blushed furiously. Never had any guy picked her up like that before. And Sasame had done it so casually and friendly that it added to her embarrassment. Sasame smiled at her and ran to the cinema, with a wordless Himeno in his arms.

Hayate bit his lips so hard that drops of blood came out. His anger level exponentiated itself. What Sasame did shocked him. He never expected Sasame to pull a stunt like that. And it worked so well, Himeno didn't object of flinch in his arms. Hayate emerged from behind the sidewalk tree, clenching his fists. Trailing Sasame was easy because he knew his brother wouldn't expect him to leave the house. He was 'studying' after all. _That guy...why I outta... _Hayate really felt like kicking himself for not coming along in the first place. He knew he was being an idiot, spying like this. Hayate continued tagging along, fearing he would end up killing Sasame in the cinema.

Sasame let Himeno down when they reached the front of the cinema. It was obvious that she was embarrassed at what happened. Her face was all flustered up and she clumsily said thank you. Sasame smiled. _I've almost got her where I've always wanted her. Finally noticing my presence. _The dark theatre was a good place to stir up emotions.

"I want to watch that one," Himeno shouted out and pointed to the dark coloured poster on the left end.

Dark Night: Part III-Return of the Unholy. Himeno thoroughly enjoyed horror movies. They counterbalanced all the romance novels her father surrounded her with.

"I really love this series. It's so scary and gory." She looked at Sasame. "Well? How about this one?

_Oh god no...anything but a horror flick. _Ravaging monsters, seemingly endless gut-spilling and blood all over the place was not Sasame's cup of tea. Those things mortified him. _Oh god no... _A bead of sweat formed on his forehead. He was afraid of horror movies for as long as he could remember. He absolutely hated it. Even the wicked witch from the west in The Wizard of Oz freaked the hell out of him. Nightmare on Elm Street gave him nightmares for a whole month. His fearless brother, Hayate, could handle it no problem, but he wasn't Hayate. He was Sasame-the-one-who-hates-horror and couldn't handle more than 5 minutes of blood spilling. Sasame felt his heart accelerate with fear. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it, but if it was for the one he loved, he knew he had to try.

"Uh sure. I don't mind," Sasame responded slowly.

Himeno smiled at him. "This is going to be so fun!"

They bought their tickets and entered the cinema.

_Huh? Sasame doesn't like horror. _Hayate was baffled at his brother's response. _There's no way he'll last the whole movie without throwing up or passing out. _Hayate bought his ticket and secretly trailed them into the showing. He felt lucky that they had picked a seat near the front; it was easier to spy from the back. He also bought himself a bottle of water and the largest size of popcorn available, just to hide behind if needed. Plus he'd needed the food to keep him occupied. This horror movie was not going to bend his nerves of steel. _I think I'll be more amused watching Sasame squirm around in his seat. _The movie began.

Himeno looked around. The only seats filled were Sasame, hers and someone in the back who had a huge tub of popcorn. _Guess it's just 3 people in here watching the movie. It would be 4 if Hayate was here. It'd be nice if he joined us. _Himeno focused on the movie.

Sasame felt the blood drain from his cheeks. His heart hammered against his ribcage and it hurt. His palms sweated profusely. It was only 20 minutes into the movie and Sasame wanted to leave. He tried closing his eyes, but then his ears rang with the sound of screams and gushing of blood and guts. He should have opposed and picked a comedy instead. Too late now. What's done is done.

_I think I'm gonna puke. My stomach feels like it's been punched by something worse than Hayate. _Sasame felt a wave of nausea come over him. He quickly excused himself and bolted out of the theatre and into the washroom. He emptied out his breakfast.

_LOL. Hah! I knew you wouldn't be able to take all that blood and gore. _Hayate looked ahead at the now-alone Himeno. She showed no sign of being slightly disturbed by all the violent images on screen. Hayate wanted to move up next to her, but he was suppose to be spying. _ I wonder if Sasame is okay. I didn't think he'd last past 10 minutes... almost 30 minutes is like a new record. _Hayate chuckled to himself. _Ah well, serves him right. _10 minutes later, Sasame entered the theatre again. Hayate noticed that he was slightly wobbling. _Enjoy the rest of the show, buddy. _Hayate munched on some more popcorn.

"Err, are you alright, Sasame?" Himeno asked, worried at the fact that Sasame had been gone for quite some time.

"Yeah...I just have a weak stomach for this kind of stuff. Didn't think that there'd be so much...blood..," Sasame answered weakly. "I'm not much of a fan for horror."

"Why didn't you say that earlier? We could have watched something else."

"Well, you really wanted to watch this one so I hoped that I could handle it."

Himeno sighed. "Geez, even if wanted to watch it, it's not worth having you puke over it. It'd be better if we both watched something likeable. Maybe a comedy?"

_Great. I could have picked the comedy. _Sasame felt like an idiot.

"Don't mind me, just enjoy the movie yourself. Maybe we could watch a comedy on another weekend?"

"Alright, if you insist," Himeno answered hesitantly. "Maybe next time Hayate will come too."

Sasame's headache grew. _Always Hayate._ _Well, he's at home studying so I'm not going to bother worrying about him showing up anytime soon._

"I'll try to last throughout the rest of the movie."

* * *

The movie proceeded with the storyline and the blood spilling temporarily stopped. Sasame would grab Himeno's arm whenever a scene frightened him. Himeno didn't mind. She found it amusing that Sasame was easily frightened.

_I wonder if Hayate is scared of horror movies. We could have watched this together. _Sasame left for the washroom when the gore began again. _It's kind of disappointing watching a movie like this. _

Hayate's eyes felt heavy. He was bored of the movie. Senseless piece of entertainment. His sleepy gaze moved to Himeno. All he could see was the back of her head. _I wonder what you're thinking. Do you remember anything at all? _ He put the popcorn aside and leaned back, watching her in the dark. Eventually he fell asleep.

Sasame made a grand total of 13 trips to the washroom. Himeno thought the movie could have been better. The lights in the theatre turned on. The both of them proceeded to walk out and stopped when they recognized the sleeping guy in the back with a tub of popcorn in the seat next to him.

"HAYATE!" Himeno blurted out in shock.

_Eh? Movie's over...lights are back on. _Hayate thought he heard a voice. His eyes adjusted themselves to the white blur on the side. _OH #$%, I've been found! _Hayate jumped out of his seat.

"Uh...what are you guys doing here?" Hayate stupidly asked.

"I'd ask you the same question, dear brother," replied Sasame, with a bitter look in his eyes.

"Uh...I decided to come out today. Weather's too nice for studying...um, I wanted to check out this movie...but it was boring and I fell asleep. Nice meeting you two here...," Hayate lied. "I didn't notice that you both were here too."

"This is great. We can all hang out today. It'll be so fun," Himeno exclaimed. "You will join us, won't you, Hayate?"

_So much for today. You were spying on me, weren't you, Hayate? You are so going to pay for ruining all of this. I had everything planned without you._ Jealously reared its ugly face. Sasame didn't say anything.

"Err, sure. Why not. I guess I'll join in too," Hayate replied.

Himeno flashed a cute smile at him. Hayate's cheeks reddened. The three of them left the cinema. It was time for lunch. Outside, Himeno grabbed both of the guys by their arm. They were all linked, with her in the center.

"I'm hungry! Let's go for some lunch now!" Himeno shouted out happily.

Both guys looked at each other. Sasame looked at Hayate with the 'Liar-you were spying on us. I'm going to get you for this' look. Hayate returned with his cold 'I could care less' pokerface. Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

Author's Comment: AIYA! I had to cut it short or it would have been super long. Chapter 5:Part II will end the date. And chapter 6 will be 'Sasame's Song, Hayate's Sword'. Geez, I was writing and before I knew it...I had **tons** to write. I'm not sure whether or not this chapter was funny/amusing enough...I intended for Hayate to play more covert ops, but I thought that Hayate should ruin Sasame's plan... and Himeno...no comment. Let's just wait and see.


	5. The Date: PartII

My thoughts to the following: Sasame-I'm sorry for making you afraid of horror movies and making you throw up 13 times...it must've been severely painful. Hayate-err...I hope I'm not making you too violent and don't worry, you'll get your chance at throwing a punch at your beloved brother. Himeno-you lucky girl...two bishies by your side...I'm sorry but you can only pick ONE! KeyQuis-Too bad neither of those guys exist in my world T.T.

Just remember that italics are thoughts. Enjoy

**Only You: The Date-Part II**

* * *

"Italian!" insisted Sasame.

"Traditional Japanese! Sushi tastes way better than pasta," persisted Hayate.

The two of them were arguing which restaurant to take Himeno to. It was their treat. Himeno stood in between them, afraid of intervening.

"You and your healthy foods. What's wrong with a little pasta once in a while?" Sasame demanded. "Pasta is nutritional too, you know."

"Fsh. I'm the stronger one. Don't tell me what to eat," Hayate replied arrogantly.

Himeno had enough of this childish quarrel. A loud 'ahem' got their attention.

"How about that Chinese place across the street? My treat," Himeno said, with her arms folded across her chest. "I'm getting hungry just listening to you two bicker about a restaurant."

Sasame nodded his head. "Himeno's right. Let's just get something to eat. And it has to be our treat."

"Uh... I don't usually eat chinese food," muttered Hayate. "It's quite greasy."

"Eh? You don't like chinese food?" asked a bewildered Himeno. "You don't know what you've been missing!"

"I'm an athlete. I watch what I eat."

Hayate learned his lesson from Sasame. He did not want to say 'okay' and end up throwing up. His stomach was not meant for greasy foods.

"You two go eat there. I'll find someplace else." Hayate started to walk away.

"NO." Himeno made a quick and hard grab on Hayate's hand. "Chinese food will not kill you. Be adventurous." She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"But. I d-."

Himeno placed a silencing finger on his lips. "No buts. You **will **join me and Sasame for lunch. Come on, Sasame, let's go and get a table."

Sasame followed behind them. _She touched his lips. _His eyes were a shade darker with sadness. Sasame wiped the painful expression off his face. THE naive girl had no idea what she was doing to the both of them. _But soon she'll find out that I've loved her since we were kids. I absolutely refuse to lose to you, Hayate. _Sasame saw Himeno wave at him, signaling to hurry up. He went to her.

_God, I am such a sucker for this girl. Only she makes me blush like an 8-year-old kid who's in love. Wait...you're 16 now, Hayate. Sigh. Now I gotta eat chinese food. I pray that I won't end up like Sasame. _Hayate didn't feel too bad about the entire situation. It reminded him of how it all started. He and Sasame were 4 and 3 years old when they first played with Himeno. All of them had just learned to walk and talk. His mom had told them what happened when they were all older.

* * *

{}flashback{}

"You were sitting there on the grass, Hayate, reading your new book. Sasame was already looking at the flowers. Himeno came over and grabbed your arm. "Come," she said, "look at flower." You ended up following her and the 3 of you sat there, looking at the tulip patch."

{}flashback ends{}

* * *

And that was how it was after that. Himeno always made Hayate join her and Sasame in all their activities. After a while, Hayate joined in naturally.

They assigned to a round table and they all sat facing each other. Himeno ordered all the food. Hayate and Sasame were giving each other the evil eye, without her noticing. The food arrived shortly and they started lunch.

_This is going to be so fun watching you eat greasy food. I can't remember when was the last time you ate a hamburger. _Sasame saw Hayate's face of disgust. _Will you endure for the one you love? It's just food...food that you hate. _Sasame started eating the fried noodles. Hayate had nothing on his plate.

_Hayate's just staring at the food, like it's going to jump up and kill him or something. _Himeno noticed the empty plate and the fact that Hayate didn't even lift his chopsticks up yet. _Geez, you don't always have to hid behind a strong mask. You seem always bothered. I haven't forgotten the first day of school, Hayate. You looked at me with such bitterness and anger in your eyes. I explained to you that my memory had to return naturally soon after. You could have told me what happened, but you didn't. _Himeno tried to not think too much. It was ruining the happy day. _I will try my best to make you take off that pokerface, Hayate...because you meant something in my past, didn't you? _She grabbed a large piece of teriyaki beef and held it out in front of Hayate.

"Here. Try this. Teriyaki beef. It's really good, Hayate." She smiled at him.

Hayate looked at it. _I can see the oil on the beef. It's glittering underneath the bright light...so gross. _He swallowed his saliva and feared the high cholesterol content hidden within that beef. _No. I can't give into her smile...no...must fight the gracious offer._ Hayate fought a losing battle. He opened his mouth and braced himself for the worst. Himeno gladly fed him the teriyaki beef.

Sasame felt his heart chip away slowly. _God! Why does she like him more than me? This isn't fair. She always so nice to him, when he's so...damned pokerfaced!_ Sasame ate his noodles quietly, silently holding back his bitterness. The food was tasteless to his mouth.

At first, Hayate thought he was going to spit the beef out at her face, but his teeth slowly chewed down on it and he tasted that wonderful MSG. Himeno was smiling at him as he swallowed it down.

_Hey...that didn't taste too bad for unhealthy stuff. I thought I was going to pass out or something else. _Hayate found himself liking the flavour very much.

"That was pretty good. I think I'll have more of this chinese food," Hayate said with satisfaction. He placed some fried noodles on his plate and started wolfing it down.

"Here, have some more yummies." Himeno piled his plate up with deep fried shrimp, seafood fried rice with clam sauce and broiled beef stew. She looked over at Sasame and saw his unfilled plate; she did the same favour with joy in her eyes. He thanked her politely. Himeno ordered extra dishes to fulfill her huge appetite.

_This is so cool. The three of us eating chinese food. It's like all the tension about my return is gone. _Himeno looked at Hayate and saw him busily eating away. _He looks so much better when he's not putting up a front. I really hope that we can become really good friends...because it seems like you resented me for forgetting our friendship in the past. I haven't told you yet that I remember you being by my side most of the time. Were you my best friend in the past? I'll ask you when I'm more certain. _Himeno changed her gaze to Sasame. His face was so calm and always so beautiful in a serene way. She felt her heart skip a beat as she admired his bishie features. _What am I doing? Just staring at him like that. _Himeno reconcentrated herself on finishing her lunch. _I know that I shouldn't be thinking about Sasame as being more that a friend...it's not good. It feels wrong to come back and suddenly hit it off with a childhood friend. _She felt guilty. _I hurt them both, I know I did, but they forgave me or they wouldn't be here with me right now. _Himeno knew the question that lingered in her heart. _Do I deserve this happiness? _Himeno didn't know that both of them finished their meals and waited for her to complete hers.

"Are you alright, Himeno? You seem a bit zoned out," asked a concerned Sasame.

Himeno nodded and hastily cleaned her plate. "I'm fine. There, all done."

The two guys went halfsies on the meal. It was half past one in the afternoon and the three of them headed down to the shopping district.

* * *

It was tome to visit the shopping malls. Sasame led them to ZeroEK Center. He knew the town better than Hayate, who spent most of his time either studying or practicing Kendo. The automatic doors opened at their arrival.

"Well, here we are," Sasame said in a tour-guide voice. "ZeroEK Center. Everything you need is inside."

Himeno took a quick glance inside the mall with everything. She preferred the little shops on the streets. They exerted a feeling that was more like home. Malls were more like a gathering of people scrambling around. _Sasame sure has an open disposition. He's such a nice guy. I can see why girls at school are attracted to him. _Himeno felt a bit awkward. Finally, she understood why girls despised her. Sasame was extra nice to her. He'd carry her books around and walk with her to classes...and he smiled so much at her. As for Hayate, well, he was nicer than normal, but still wore his infamous pokerface. _It's not really my fault that the two hottest guys at school just so happened to be my childhood friends. I know that my past will return to me._

_Oh god, I don't feel so good. Hayate's stomach started to get noxious. I shouldn't have eaten all those pork dumplings and those spring rolls. Damn, but they tasted to good. Serves me right for not listening to my instincts. _ Hayate really felt like puking his guts out. He never felt such excruciating stomach pains in his whole life. Even if Sasame sucker punched him, it wouldn't be as bad...not like Sasame could ever hurt him. Hayate ran to the washrooms, located to the side of the entrance.

Sasame saw his brother make the mad dash. _LOL. I knew you couldn't take that greasy stuff. Not so tough after all, eh Hayate? _

"Hey, Sasame. Is Hayate alright? He didn't look so good when he was running to the washroom. Had one hand to his mouth and the other to his stomach."

Sasame looked at Himeno's worried face. _She still cares for you, Hayate. Even though so many years have passed, she's still the same._

"I guess he really had to go..." answered Sasame flatly.

Himeno didn't stop worrying. A few minutes later, Hayate emerged, with his strong body and cool facade defeated by chinese food.

"I will never, NEVER eat chinese food ever again," Hayate mumbled angrily.

He rested himself on a nearby bench, with one hand still clutching his stomach. Himeno went over to his side. _She's worried about me?... maybe all that puking was worth it.. wtf am I talking about.? Who the hell likes puking? _Himeno stared at him with her cherry-red eyes, full of concern.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to eat what you didn't like. I thought it would be alright, but I was wrong."

"My fault for eating. Don't worry, I was the stupid one," Hayate replied weakly.

_Yeah. No kidding. I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! _Hayate felt like puking again. He made another dash for the washroom.

_It's my fault. I was being selfish. I just wanted the 3 of us to eat together. _Himeno looked over at Sasame.

"Sasame, can you go to the nearest drug-store and buy some gravol and water for Hayate. Here's the money," Himeno asked, holding out a few bills. "Please. I can't stand seeing Hayate who's so strong, be so weak."

Sasame nodded, took the money and went off. He bit his lip so hard that blood came out. He tasted the salty anger in his mouth and heart. _Geez, you weren't this concerned when I was puking at the theatre. _It was sheer anger and jealously flowing in his mind. Sasame put on his calm mask and smiled politely at the pharmacist who handed him the bag. He really felt like sucker punching Hayate in the stomach for ruining his well-planned date. _I had everything planned out for the two of us and you just had to show up, you bastard. _Sasame headed back. _I can't stand the fact that you're so much better than me._

_I will never ever eat that greasy junk ever again. Now I know how Sasame felt at the movies. This so frikin sucks. _Hayate walked out of the washroom and saw Himeno sitting on the bench. She got up and quickly rushed to his side.

"I'm so sorry. It really is all my fault. Come take a rest here."

The afternoon crowd built up. Sasame walked through it gracefully and returned to where Himeno was. He saw Hayate resting on her. This day, out of all the days Hayate was his brother, this day irritated Sasame the most. Never did Hayate's presence annoy him to the extent of pure hatred.

Hayate took the medicine. He knew he would start feeling better 10 minutes later. Sasame looked really pissed off when he handed him the bag. His lavender eyes narrowed themselves into a cold pierce of what Hayate thought was hate. He knew that he really screwed up Sasame's date with Himeno. _Fsh. If you didn't act like such a sneaky gentleman, Sasame. I wouldn't have tagged along and I wouldn't be here right now._

"Your face isn't as pale anymore. Feeling better, Hayate?" Himeno asked, staring right at him.

_I guess I am a jerk. I ruined the day. I'll leave her to you now, Sasame. _Hayate did not want Himeno to worry about him for the rest of the day. He wasn't the sick type of guy who enjoyed using a girl's feelings to his advantage. Hayate mustered up his remaining strength and stood up.

"I'll be fine now. The two of you go off and enjoy the mall. I'll go home," Hayate said, knowingly surprising Sasame. "Enjoy the rest of the day without me."

Sasame became suspicious. _Are you going to spy on us again? _"Are you sure, Hayate. Going home?"

He noticed Himeno's somewhat saddened face at Hayate's words. Hayate noticed it too and gave her a pat on the head.

"How about this? I'll be at the bookstore. You two go off on your own and we can meet back here at 3:00p.m. That's around 2 hours of shopping. I don't want to intrude on your day together. We can all go home together afterwards."

Himeno's eyes lightened up and smiled at Hayate. "Alright then, if you say so. So see you back here at 3?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Go have fun with Sasame," Hayate replied, with his rare smile.

"Don't worry, Hayate. I'll take care of her," Sasame said as he took Himeno's hand in his own. His brother gave him the ' you better or else I'll beat you til pulp' look

Himeno waved a goodbye. Sasame led her through the crowd with expertise. Hayate headed off to the bookstore, which was in the opposite direction.

_That smile was so beautiful, Hayate. You should show it more often. _It was the first time Himeno saw that smile since she came back. _Why are you hiding behind that pokerface? _Himeno felt something warm inside her heart. _Thanks for being so kind. You act all strong, but you really like being kind and friendly. _Himeno was lost in her thoughts and didn't pay attention to Sasame.

"Himeno?" Sasame inquired. She hadn't respond to any of his questions during their stroll. "Himeno?" Sasame placed his hand on her face and turned it towards his. "You haven't heard a thing I've said."

Himeno snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry, Sasame." She didn't know how the words came out. "I was thinking about Hayate's smile. I never knew he could smile like that...and why he's always wearing that pokerface of his."

Her eyes looked like they were filled with both joy and sorrow. Sasame's guess was right. _I knew that you were thinking about him. _There was nothing he could do about it. Himeno really didn't change much. Her thoughts still filled with Hayate. Sasame felt hopeless against him. If there was even a slight chance for her heart, he had to ask her now.

"You really like Hayate, don't you? You seem so fond around him. I mean, if it's not fun being with me, just say it now." Sasame spoke in a direct tone, with his eyes diverted from hers. He didn't want her to see his sadness.

Himeno freed her hand from Sasame's. She held it to her chest. Sasame searched her eyes for an answer.

_What do I say? Both of them are my friends. I like them both, but I can't tell Sasame that I'm attracted to him..._

"I don't get it, Sasame. Why did you ask something like that. Of course I really like Hayate. He feels like my best friend whenever I'm around him, but that doesn't mean I don't like being around you, Sasame." Himeno looked up and spoke from her heart. "I really like Sasame too. You are so nice to me. You've been a really welcoming to me ever since I came back. I really like being with you, Sasame." Himeno blushed when she said that last sentence.

Sasame heard the last phrase clearly. _No...it can't be. _Sasame marveled at the revelation. _She likes me. It's so obvious now. I'm such an idiot. She only sees you as good friend this time, Hayate. She's attracted to me this time... _A pure smile crept up on his face. Looks like the date wasn't ruined after all.

The 2 hours passed. Sasame bought Himeno a silver bracelet with a star and a melody note hanging from it. He thought it suited her wonderfully. Himeno bought Sasame a necklace with a lavender-coloured crystal crucifix in return for the gift. She thought of getting Hayate something too, but didn't because she didn't want to ruin the happy mood between the both of them. The day really turned out like a friendly date. They saw Hayate sitting on the benching, reading a sci-fi novel. The three of them headed out of the mall.

Hayate saw the change in atmosphere between the two of them. He saw the necklace and the bracelet. He saw Himeno clinging closely to Sasame. _Oh god, what did I do? I left them alone and look what happened. Shoot me down with your mighty lightning please. I am the world's biggest idiot. _

"I see that you two enjoyed yourselves," Hayate said with his pokerface on.

Himeno smiled. "It was great. We had so much fun looking around."

"Yeah, it really was," Sasame added.

"Let's get home now." Hayate walked ahead of both of them.

* * *

Hayate noticed a standing vendor selling hats at the end of the corner. He saw the hat that reminded him of the day he caught the flu. The well-made straw hat that had a silky pink ribbon on it. It looked exactly the same as that one.

"I'll take this hat," Hayate said and he handed the vendor exact change.

"Eh? Isn't that hat a bit too girly for you, Hayate?" asked Himeno who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Not for me. For you." Hayate firmly put the hat on her head. "Looks good on you."

"Um, thanks. But I don't have anything for you, Hayate," replied Himeno, embarrassed.

"It's okay. Just take it." Hayate continued walking ahead.

_It's the same hat that she lost that day, isn't it Hayate? _Sasame knew why he bought that hat. _You're trying to make her remember, aren't you._

_This hat sure seems familiar. It reminds me of the ocean for some strange reason... _Himeno tried to think of the past.

"I know there is a beach nearby. Can we go check it out?" Himeno asked.

_I knew it. That hat and the water. I know that day and the day after very clearly. _Sasame felt irritated at Himeno's request.

"Sure, I'll take you there," Hayate answered. "This way."

The three of them arrived to the beach and the ocean breeze brushed them softly. Himeno felt her heart pound with excitement. This was a place of the past.

_I remember now. My 6th birthday was here. We had a barbeque. Mom was still here and the Leafe family was still together. That was a fun day. Mom made me a straw hat just like this one for my present. _Himeno realized why Hayate bought it. It was to help her remember. _Thank you, Hayate._

Himeno tried to run on the sand, but her heels made her trip. Sasame prevented her nasty fall on the sand, but the ocean breeze had blown off her hat and it was heading to the endless waters.

_Oh #%! Not again. _Hayate saw the hat begin to drift away in the strong waves. _This !$(& time I'll beat you, you damn waves. I'm older now and I can swim. _Hayate thoughtlessly removed his shoes and his shirt and ran towards the cold waters. The hat was still within swimming distance.

Himeno watched in horror as Hayate ran through the shallow waters and swam towards her hat. She feared that he was going to drown.

"Come back! It's not worth your life, Hayate. It's just a hat!" Himeno called out to Hayate who was hard to see against the blue waves.

If not for Sasame holding her back, Himeno would have rushed into the waters. Himeno felt her heart pulse with fear. _Why is it hurting so much? _Himeno stretched out her hand, trying to reach the faraway Hayate. _Come back. _Tears came out and Himeno collapsed in her fear. Sasame held onto the fainted girl.

_I've got to get the hat back. Almost got it...just a bit further more. There! _ Hayate grabbed the rim of the hat and started swimming back. The waves were relentless, but Hayate feared them not. He knew he was a strong swimmer and he was determined to bring the hat back to her this time. The shore was in full sight after a few strong arm strokes. Hayate dragged his exhausted self up to the beach and saw Himeno lying in Sasame's arms.

"How is she?" Hayate asked in short breaths.

"Fainted because you went and did that crazy stunt," Sasame replied harshly.

"Excuse me for wanting a rematch with the ocean." Hayate looked at the wet hat. "It was worth it. Look, I won this time."

* * *

_"No, Hayate. You don't know how to swim against strong waves yet! Get back here!" Mr. Leafe yelled out. _

_I remember...I was running on the beach and my hat flew off. The ocean was carrying it away. I started crying._

_"Don't worry, I'll get it back," Hayate called back to his father. He continued swimming and the hat had drifted a considerable distance._

_Hayate went out and tried to get it back and almost drowned if his father didn't come and rescue him. My hat was lost, but at least Hayate was okay. He caught the flu next day and I brought him a pot with a tulip in it to keep him company._

_"I'm sorry. I couldn't save your hat. It was special too," Hayate said as he lay in bed._

_"You're more important than my hat. I don't care that my hat's gone. If Hayate got hurt, I would be more sad," Himeno said as she cried to the sick little boy in bed. "You are more special than my hat."_

_Hayate smiled and thanked her. He fell quietly asleep._

* * *

_I remember what happened on that day now. _Himeno felt a tear of relief roll down her face. _Thank you Hayate. I remember what a special friend you were to me in the past. _Her eyes slowly opened and they met a pair of eyes like the deep blue sky. _Hayate...you're okay...I'm glad. _Himeno awoke from her memory recall. Sasame was holding her in his arms.

"I remember that day at the beach when my hat disappeared, Hayate," she said quietly.

Hayate gave her the rare smile. "That's good. And this time I got your hat back." He held it out for her to see.

"Thank you. I'll never wear it to the ocean ever again," she replied with a weak smile.

"You seem really tired, Himeno. Need me to carry you home?" Sasame asked.

"No I can manage." Himeno got herself up and took the hat. "Let's get home before Hayate catches the flu again."

Hayate let out a small laugh that surprised the three of them. Himeno teased him about taking off his pokerface. Sasame didn't mind the warm feelings brewing between all of them. Maybe this time, everything will work out fine.

They all walked home safe and sound. Hayate felt disgusting walking with a dry shirt, wet pants and soaking shoes, but it was alright because he enjoyed the day. They walked her to her home and the two brothers headed back home with interesting smiles on their faces.

"Didn't know you could smile like that," Sasame said teasingly.

"Ah, shaddup," Hayate responded. "Didn't know you could be that nice to a girl."

"I've got questions for you, Hayate."

"Yeah? Well, me too."

"How about we talk it over after dinner and when clean yourself up?"

"Sounds good to me. After dinner it is."

Hayate took an early shower. Dinner was great as usual. The two brothers headed upstairs to their room for a man-to-man talk. It was time to discuss the most important matter in their life: Himeno.

* * *

Author's Note: I really didn't know if I was going to be able to finish off this chapter...it seemed forever . Finally, I can get going on chapter6! woohoo. The funny stuff ends here and the story will get serious and rolling (I was starting to think that this whole fic was going to be a love comedy, but NO MORE!) Oh yeah, I've officialized it to be 15 chapters long-finished all the titles and plot...it looks good XD. Well, thanks for reading this condemningly long chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring...and til next time everyone.


	6. Sasame's Song, Hayate's Sword

KeyQuis: While I was starting to write the conversation between the two males, I realized this...What do guys say to each other anyways about a subject like this? I HAVE NO IDEA! I've never heard man-to-man talks before, so just pretend that this segment of the story actually makes sense. Heck, skip the talk if you want and move on to the song vs. sword part. Oh yeah, this chapter is gonna be filled wishes I could write as fast as I think And damn, the more I write, the more I love both guys... ; And about this chapter, a lot of important stuff is said and a **very **interesting scene occurs. I'm using all the points of view- hopes readers follow alright.

italics=respective thoughts

**Only You: Sasame's Song, Hayate's Sword**

**

* * *

**

Hayate sat on his bed and Sasame sat on his own. Both stared at each other, waiting for the other to start the talk. Sasame made the first move.

"So, what's on your mind?" Sasame asked as he decided to lean back a bit, making himself more comfortable.

"You know damn well." Hayate retorted, narrowing his eyes in irritation. "Himeno."

"And...what about her?" Sasame was playing it cool. Having Hayate get angry over a girl was interesting to watch.

"What the hell do you want with her?" Hayate asked in a low angry voice, trying hard not to yell and gain mom's attention from downstairs.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent. Mr. Always Nice decides to play Mr. Extra Sweet Gentleman today? Care to explain?"

Sasame turned his head away. Hayate's icy stare was getting to him. "What? Is there something wrong with being nice, Mr. Pokerface? Sasame decided to ask his own questions. "Well, what about you? Studying? Then off to the movies? You don't even watch TV, let alone movies, Hayate." _That ought to keep him quiet for a bit. _"Well?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who carried Himeno to the cinema just because she couldn't run in heels." At that moment, Hayate knew he slipped his cover and confessed to spying.

"Guess **you** **were spying **on us after all. Not like you to do something like that," Sasame said in a cold voice. He turned his head and faced his brother again. "So what's the truth? Honest."

"I was worried," mumbled Hayate. "For Himeno."

"Because you don't trust me with girls? You know me well enough that I'm not that type of guy to harass a girl."

Hayate knew that was true. He just didn't know how to tell Sasame about this feelings for Himeno. _I can't tell him...I can't tell her either. _Hayate stared at the hardwood floor.

"I like Himeno," Sasame said plainly in his smooth voice.

Hayate didn't know what came over him as he blurted out, "Well, me too!"

The challenge started. Conflict opened itself as Sasame braced himself for his confession.

"I loved her ever since we were kids," Sasame didn't wait for Hayate to respond. "I still love Himeno."

Hayate's jaw dropped. _What the !$% did he just say? Sasame also loves Himeno. No...way... _Shock hit Hayate pretty hard.

"Me too..." That was all Hayate managed to say afterwards in response. "I loved her when we were kids and I still do."

Sasame peered at Hayate. "It looks like we got ourselves a problem now, don't we, dear brother?"

Hayate didn't know whether or not to tell Sasame that Himeno loved him back as well. That he was the one Himeno had chosen in the past. Hayate took a deep breath before replying. "Looks like? It bloody hell is a big problem!"

Sasame glared back at his brother. "You really love her? Doesn't seem like it. I mean, you weren't exactly 'loving' when she came back." Sasame waited for Hayate's reason.

Before thinking, Hayate snapped out at his brother. "Well, it's not like you know what the hell happened in the past so shut-up! I had every right to be angry at her!" Hayate's voice resonated in the house.

Down in the kitchen, Mrs. Leafe was preparing after dinner desserts. Coconut jelly in some fruit assortment. She heard Hayate's words loud and clear and winced at her son's pain. She really didn't know how to comfort his mixed emotions now that Himeno returned to his side. It was painfully obvious that Himeno forgot about her love for Hayate and that the two of them were only alive in his memory. Mrs. Leafe's suspicion about Sasame's feelings were correct and decided to let her sons duke it out upstairs. _Just try and not to hit your brother too hard, Hayate. You know how much I hate to punish you. _

Sasame maintained a calm face , in spite of Hayate's fearful voice. Sasame felt his heart hammering against his chest. _Just a bit more and we can get this over with. Himeno will be mine. _

"You want to know what I think," Sasame started, "You're not telling me what I really need to know. Why is Himeno so precious to you and why were you so angry at her when she came back. Are you jealous of me or something?" Sasame stared at him for the answer.

Hayate mentally kicked himself for losing control. Never did he let his brother get the best of him. _Dammit, how do I say it? _Sasame's eyes continued piercing his for an answer. _I can't lie or it'll make it worse. Only way out of this mess is the truth. _Hayate pushed back his bangs, took a deep breath and cleared his mind.

"It's because Himeno returned my love for her back then. Never have I loved another girl with all of my heart." Hayate stood up from his bed and continued. "Soon after her mother passed away, she told me that she'd never leave me because she didn't want to part from a loved one ever again. She promised to stay by my side." Hayate glared at Sasame to finish it off. "And then she left me the very next day. And now she's back after 7 years."

Sasame shifted uncomfortably. Hayate's cold eyes looked murderous, but at the same time, looked like they wanted to cry. _Finally, you tell me what I already knew._

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving her. I want her to remember her feelings for me," Hayate added, in a low gentle voice. "And you are not making that easy, Sasame." _I can't avoid it now. You are my rival for her love._

_Well, this day has finally arrived. _Sasame smiled. "That was then. This is now. She may have picked you then, but would it be wrong for her to pick me now?"

Hayate saw what his brother was getting at now. _You little %!$. You were aiming for Himeno ever since she came back. _Hayate wanted to punch himself for not noticing that crucial fact.

"In the end, it is Himeno's decision anyways. Isn't it, Hayate?" Sasame waited for Hayate's answer.

_What is he trying to get at now? _"Of course it is. Himeno will eventually remember everything. I know she'll stay by my side afterwards." Hayate words reflected no confidence at all. He was afraid of losing her to him. _Maybe I'm just being an idiot. I shouldn't keep my hopes up. I'm up against Sasame. _

"Besides, Himeno already told me that she likes me," Sasame lied. "And how she thinks of you as just a really good friend."

"She what? When?"

"When you let the two of us continue on with our 'date' in the mall. Don't believe me? Ask her yourself then."

Hayate sat back down on his bed, trying to make sense of the whole situation. He planned on asking Sasame about his excessively nice behaviour towards Himeno, but got so much more out of it. _Himeno...why now? _Hayate felt a hopeless pain inside his heart. _Do you want nothing with me anymore now that you like Sasame? _Hayate thought hard about what he was going to say next to Sasame. They both loved Himeno.

"How much do you love her?" Hayate asked Sasame, while fighting back tears.

Sasame decided to reveal his secret to Hayate. "Well, I was there on that day she picked you over me. I wanted to be the one by her side. I wanted to be the one to love her back. The both of you didn't know I was there, but I heard the whole thing, Hayate. That pain of rejection. I carried that in my heart for all these years and now that she's come back and can't remember a thing, of course I had to take the second chance. I love her just as much as you do, maybe even more."

Hayate was stunned at what he just heard. _Oh my... you were there when that happened? After so long, you couldn't forget her either?... _Hayate rubbed the back of his neck; he was at a lost for words. _"I love her just as much as you do, maybe even more." _Those words echoed in his mind. _She leaves, comes back and makes a mess of things. _Hayate wanted to stop the conversation for now.

"Take your shower first, Sasame. I want to talk to mom about this." With that, Hayate left the room and walked down to the kitchen.

* * *

Mrs. Leafe watched Hayate enter the kitchen. _Those sad eyes...what happened? _Hayate rested his head against her shoulder and she gently stroked his long hair. "Are you alright, Hayate?"

"Sasame loves her too." Hayate said quietly. "Back then and now as well." He felt a comforting hand pat him on the back.

"And?" Mrs. Leafe questioned.

"Himeno seems to like Sasame over me right now. Sasame told me that she thinks of me as a good buddy...I don't know what I should do." Hayate let out a sarcastic laugh. "Killing my brother won't solve the problem."

His mom laughed at his dry and violent humor. "No it won't, but there is something you can do."

"Huh?" Hayate lifted his head off her shoulder. "There is? What, mom?" _Give up on Himeno?... _He looked at his mom for the answer.

"Love her."

Hayate face filled up with confusion. "Wh...What?"

"As a friend I mean." She led her son to the kitchen table and they took a seat. Hayate held his baffled look. "Since she thinks of you as one, you might as well be one."

Hayate slowly slumped back in his seat.

"Do you believe that young love is childish? That love changes as one grows?"

Hayate could see what his mother was getting at. "Um, sure. Probably." Man, was he confused about the whole thing. He turned away.

"You're smart, not necessarily wise, but you can still make a good decision. Look at me Hayate. Himeno's return. You still didn't answer whether or not you were happy. Just cool about it. Tell me, are you happy or not?"

"I am. I am happy for her to come back to us. It's been awhile since I smiled," Hayate said honestly. He cracked a small smile at his mom.

"I never told you the reason why your father left us 5 years ago. I'll tell you now."

Hayate's interest perked up. "I thought dad just left because he didn't want to be with us anymore."

"No, that's not true at all. Your dad was involved in a lot of government work and one day, he found something he shouldn't have. That's all he told me. Fearing for our safety, he asked for a change in department and agreed to work in a foreign country. In exchange for his happy life, he chose a different path that would make his loved ones happier." She looked at Hayate with deep lavender eyes. "Life wasn't too bad without dad, was it? What I'm trying to say is, sacrifices are necessary for loved ones. If you can't be Himeno's love, will you be her unwavering friend then?"

Hayate heard the answer. Give up the past and move on. _If I love her, her happiness is more important than mine. _

"All you have to do is make sure Himeno is in good hands and if Sasame does something stupid, who knows, she might just turn her affection over to you, Hayate," she said with a little twinkle in her eyes. "Don't give up on her, just stay by her side."

"All right. Thanks mom." Hayate rose from his seat. "And thanks for telling me about dad. Don't worry about me now. I know what I'm going to do." Hayate went back up to his room.

* * *

_I wonder what he said to mom. Whatever, I shouldn't ask. _Sasame finished his shower early and was lying on his bed when Hayate came in.

"Alright." Hayate mustered up his confidence and put on his pokerface. "You love Himeno and she likes you, right?"

Sasame nodded in reply. "And...?"

"I'll let you have her if it makes her happy."

"What?" Sasame sat up, stunned by what Hayate said.

"You heard me. I'm willing to forget the past and give her to you," Hayate said as manly as he could.

"No kidding?"

"You think I'd be joking around on a matter like this, Sasame?"

Sasame saw the fierce honesty in his eyes. He didn't think or expect his brother to let him take Himeno as it was. Everything turned out okay... for some strange reason or another._ Wow, am I hearing things? Hayate's willing to let me have Himeno? _Sasame didn't notice how far his jaw dropped, but Hayate did.

"I'm serious, Sasame." Hayate crossed his arms. "Only one exception."

"What would that be?"

"You treat her well. You make her cry and you get a black eye. Plainly, you hurt her and I kill you. You got that?" Hayate's death glare gave Sasame the creeps.

"I understand. I'll treat her well."

"And this is only if she picks you. As far as I know, neither of us have confessed properly so she doesn't know squat about what's going on. If she picks you, she's yours. If she picks me, then boohoo for you. If she picks neither of us, well, I'm not considering that option yet until it happens." Hayate listed out the possibilities. He wasn't going to just hand her over without a duel.

"All right, I get it."

"Oh yeah, come down for dessert. Mom made coconut jelly in fruit."

The two of them left the room and headed to the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

"You can go home by yourself today, Himeno. Hayate and I have after school clubs to attend to," Sasame said to the cheerful girl beside him.

"Eh? You both joined clubs already? I haven't even decided on one yet," Himeno blurted out in surprise. "Does the school have a karate club or anything related to martial arts?"

Sasame smiled. "Of course, but that doesn't start until mid-week. You can join then."

"So what club did you and Hayate join?" asked Himeno enthusiastically.

"I'm in the music choir. Actually, I'm one of the lead male vocalists."

"Wow!" Himeno's eyes lit up. "You must be a great singer then. Do you think that I could listen to you at your club?"

"Sure, you can take a seat in the back. Choir doesn't start until an hour later. Today is for newcomers to get evaluated and for veterans like me to teach them what sound they should aim for." Sasame felt the beginning of a happy week. The talk with Hayate made him act more comfortable towards Himeno. He was still the sweet nice guy, but with a more natural feel now. _Thanks Hayate. I'll treat her well no matter what. _Hayate also acted more friendly, while maintaining his pokerface. What a brother he had.

"What about Hayate?" Himeno asked innocently. "He doesn't seem like the type to socialize so I can't imagine him joining anything."

"He takes kendo. Doesn't require much if any socializing. Fitful for someone like him."

"Is he good at kendo? I myself always found it troublesome using a weapon so I stuck with my bare hands and feet."

Sasame let out a gleeful chuckle. "Good? You have to see it to believe it. Hayate is awesome at it. He literally moves like a violent wind when he's at it. He was the junior champion in the regional tournament for the past 3 years. This year, he's aiming to be the intermediate champion." Sasame never thought he'd praise his brother like this in his life, after being envious of him for all his accomplishments in athletics as well as academics. Singing was on the opposite polar end of his brother and it was the main thing Sasame beat his brother in-he was the artistic child of the family. He also enjoyed painting and photography, as well as creative writing. "Kendo is like Hayate's life away from studying."

"I thought he was more athletic than that." Himeno asked one more question. "Isn't he into running, tennis and other sports?"

Sasame didn't want to answer anymore questions about his brother. "Actually, it's probably better off if you asked him yourself. I don't know too much aside from kendo," he replied, hoping it would satisfy her curiousity. "If you want, I can give you an early preview of my singing and then you can watch Hayate practice kendo afterwards in the evening. He's probably studying in the library right now if you want to find him later on."

Himeno beamed in happiness. Her smile stretched across her face. "Of course I want a preview. I want to hear your voice."

The two of them went off to the music room, arm in arm.

* * *

Hayate completed the assignment, three days ahead of time. _Finally, that stupid literature report is done. _He stood up from his seat and stretched out his arms. He loved his little quiet corner in the library. History of science section, the place where nobody ventured to unless they needed to write a report on some famous dead scientist. _Kendo doesn't start until 6, I still got an hour or so to left to burn. _Hayate looked through his schoolbag for any homework that could be finished. He found a math worksheet and promptly worked on it. _I wonder if Sasame is showing off his song to her. Like it matters to me anyways... _Hayate still felt a bit uncomfortable with his decision to let Sasame 'take' Himeno, but it was for the best. At least that's what he thought.

Himeno sat in the back of the room. _His voice is so...perfectly dreamy. I listen to it and it's like I'm in a perfect fairytale. _She continued staring at Sasame, who was standing in the very front of the soloist section. _If feels as if I'm being drawn into some Eden that I never want to leave. _Himeno closed her eyes and let herself drift in the sweet melody.

Sasame saw what effect his voice had on the young girl in the back. Her serene and calm smile was all the inspiration he needed to pour out his heart and soul into his new song, _Eternal Heart, _a piece he wrote during the winter break. He was going to sing it for the first time and he wanted it to be perfect.

"Mrs. Mawata. May I sing one of my new songs and get your comment on it?" Sasame asked politely.

"Of course you may. I'd be delighted to. The piano is all yours."

Sasame walked over to the old grand piano and poised himself. He had the whole song memorized already. His fingers began their magical dance.

By the end of the song, all of the girls in the choir started to cry, including the music directress. Even some guys starting tearing up. Sasame flustered up in embarrassment. He didn't mean to make anybody cry, but he was flattered that people found it so emotionally touching. Especially Himeno in the back who was holding a handkerchief to her eyes. The directress ended the practice and dismissed everyone afterwards. No one could sing after hearing Sasame's song.

"Are you all right?" Sasame walked over to Himeno, wearing a soft smile on his pretty face. "I didn't mean to put you into tears, Himeno."

"That was beautiful, Sasame." Himeno sniffled and looked at him with watery eyes. "I've never heard such a beautiful song in my whole life." She continued to dab her hers. "You sang with such passion. It's like everyone could feel the sadness in their hearts. Thank you for letting me hear your song."

Sasame patted her gently on the head. "Glad you liked it. It means that the girl I want will definitely respond to my feelings."

Himeno shot a confused look at him. "Girl you want? Are you suffering from unrequited love, Sasame? You've got to be kidding me! There's a girl who rejected you? She's crazy to pass up a hot, drool-worthy guy like you!" Himeno instantly covered her mouth with her hands. _Shoot, I said too much. _She half-admitted her thoughts and feelings out for him.

Sasame raised a questioning brow, "You really think so? I plan on confessing for the first time on Valentine's Day and increase my chance of success. He let out a small teasing laugh. "So you think I'm hot and drool-worthy? I'll take that as a compliment, Himeno." The heart-stopping smile appeared on his face.

Himeno quickly turned away. She did not want Sasame to see her ripe tomato coloured cheeks. _Himeno, you idiot! Why'd you go and say something like that? _"Well, um...," she slowly began, "of course you are...and you have a beautiful voice to go with your face too." _Great going, girl._ Himeno slapped her cheeks in hopes of reverting the blood flow. She rose from her seat, grabbed her bag and skipped to the door, leaving Sasame and his smile in place. "Well, I know she'll say yes. Trust me on this one."

Sasame took his bag and went over to Himeno. "I'm sure she will too," he calmly said. "I trust your girl instincts." He gave Himeno a teasing poke on the nose, making her blush again.

_I'm kinda jealous though. This mystery girl is going to take my friend away from me. Grr, she better not break his heart._

"How about you come Valentine shopping with me that day so you can tell me what kind of gift I should buy her? I want to make it perfect for her." Sasame got a yes from Himeno. "Thanks and please don't tell Hayate. I don't want him to know about my love life."

"Don't worry, I won't." _Besides, it's not like he's interested in girls anyways._

Hand in hand, the two of them went to the library to find Hayate.

* * *

"Sure. You can watch me practice. Just don't start screaming in enthusiasm," Hayate answered in his usual cold demeanor.

Himeno nodded obediently.

"Alright, it's settled. I'll see you tomorrow, Himeno." Before leaving the two of them, Sasame added one more thing, "And Hayate. Take care of Himeno for me, will you?"

_Just leave already! _"No duh I will, Sasame," he answered coldly.

* * *

_Wow. Hayate really is awesome at kendo. All his movements are so swift and precise. He'll definitely be the intermediate champ. _Himeno observed from the sidelines, as instructed by Hayate.

"Hayate, you haven't slacked off at all. I'm impressed," complimented the sensei.

Hayate nodded at his sensei. He wasn't the type to respond with words. He knew he was the best in the class. None of the seniors could even score a point against him. The only person on par with Hayate was the first sensei. Second sensei could barely touch the strong youth. There was a reason for his passion and strength in kendo. He wanted to do it to protect the one he loved. He always read books and loved stories about knights defeating evil monster in order to protect their beloved princesses. His mom encouraged him to take up the sword and follow his imagination. Here he was now, swordsman extraordinaire.

It was well into the evening. Almost two hours had passed and the final sparring matches began. The entire time, Himeno had watched with intense fascination, never bored for a single moment. _I wish I could be as strong as Hayate. His display of power is so overwhelming. He could make any girl fall at his feet if he wanted to. WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING? _Himeno felt her cheeks go warm and red. _Makes me almost want to try it out as well since I've got physical strength anyways. _She sighed. _If only I had the same gracefulness to go with my strength. Maybe Hayate can teach me...if he doesn't think I'm a thorn in his side. _Himeno smiled at the wonderful thought of having Hayate teach her kendo. _I'm missing something. I have to ask him about what again?_

The practice ended. Hayate removed his armor and headband. His body was heaving with sweat and deep breaths. _Damn. I'm so sore. Shouldn't have sparred so hard today. _He looked over at the sidelines and saw the reason for his vigorous fighting today. _You just wanted to show her your sword didn't you, Hayate? _Hayate hated it when his conscience started speaking the truth.

"That was impressive, Hayate. You really did move like a violent wind like Sasame said!" exclaimed Himeno, excited that she could finally talk after sitting in silence for the entire practice.

_Eh? Sasame said stuff about me? _"Thanks. I'm aiming for the intermediate champion title this year," responded Hayate, brushing his lose sweaty bangs from his face. "I still have lots of work to do if I want to beat the reigning champ. That guy is just as good as I am."

"No way. You will definitely beat him and win the title. I just know it," Himeno said with absolute sureness.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Hayate drank some water from his bottle. "Give me 15 minutes to shower off and change. We can leave for home right after."

"I'll be waiting for you, Hayate." Himeno watched Hayate head over to the guy's changing room.

"Excuse me miss, are you Hayate's girlfriend?" The first sensei approached the energetic girl.

"Oh me? No, I'm just a childhood friend. I just moved back here last week, after being away for 7 years. Hayate and I are just friends," Himeno replied politely. _At least, I'm pretty sure we're friends... _"My name is Himeno Awayuki. Nice to meet you, sensei."

"Ah, my apologies. You may call me Ouka-sensei. It's just that when Hayate first came here, a band of female fans quickly developed and their cheering annoyed him. After quite a spectacle of yelling at all of them, no other girls have dared to watch him practice or cheer him on." He smiled at her. "I've never seen Hayate act so gentle towards a girl so I assumed that you were his girlfriend. I'm sorry."

"No, it's quite all right. Hayate didn't fully accept me when I first came back, but after awhile, we worked things out." _We worked things out?...more like he stopped being so cold towards me. I still don't know the past between us. _"Plus, I can't imagine Hayate ever getting a girlfriend. He's so...pokerfaced." Himeno let out a small laugh and the sensei joined in as well.

"Right you are." He looked at Himeno's innocence face and childish behaviour. _Maybe you are the one who can help Hayate be the best swordsman I've ever taught. _"It might not seem like it, but Hayate is a genuine gentleman. He's got a good head on his shoulders and a good heart to go with it. Well, it was nice meeting you. I have to go and change now too. Maybe I'll see you at more practices, Miss Awayuki."

"Himeno is fine, Ouka-sensei. And maybe you will see me around," she replied. _Genuine gentleman...yeah sure... Good head and heart I already know...I think I do anyways._" Himeno waved good bye and waited patiently for Hayate's arrival.

* * *

"Did you join any other athletics like running or tennis?" Himeno asked, breaking the silence on their way home.

"I've tried them all. I'm good at them, but kendo is the only sport I've come to enjoy. I'm happy just doing kendo," Hayate answered solemnly.

"Do you think you could teach me kendo? I mean, it looked so fun and I want to try it out now."

"Don't you have any other clubs in mind?" Hayate was surprised at her interest in the sword.

"Well, I had a few others, but I really really want to try kendo. I promise I'll work hard at it." Himeno looked at him with puppy dog eyes, pleading Hayate to say yes to her request.

"Fine fine. I warn you. I'm strict. And there will early morning practices at 6am."

"6 am!" Himeno gasped and looked a little frustrated. "Okay, I'll wake up."

"You better if you want to be good," Hayate scowled. "I've been doing that for the past 10 years of my life."

"You were doing kendo since we were kids?"

"Yeah. I guess you don't remember." _Not like it really matters anymore._

Himeno pondered for a moment. _Hayate did kendo when he was a kid? I really have forgotten a whole lot, haven't I? _"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it." Hayate didn't resist the urge to pat her on the head. It felt nice. "I've gotten over it already. What's important is for you to find happiness with the circumstances as they are now." For the first time since her return, he comforted her.

"Geez, do you have to speak so...so eloquently?" Himeno fumed a bit and crossed her arms. "Thank you, Hayate," she mumbled out afterwards. _What was I suppose to ask him again? _

"It's alright." He smiled at Himeno, showing a little bit of happiness on his face.

_Whoa! Hayate took off his pokerface! Where's a camera when I need one? _Himeno continued to stare at Hayate who suddenly increased his handsome status by ten-fold. "Um, you look good with that smile on, Hayate."

"What? Oh." Hayate blushed and quickly took the smile off his face.

_DID HAYATE JUST BLUSH AT ME? _Himeno's heart raced. _He's so KAWAIIIII! _"Never mind."

They continued walking. The street lights were dim amidst the towering sakura trees. Hayate's extra luggage, his kendo armor and uniform, was killing his very sore arms. Himeno cheerfully walked by his side, feeling protected by Hayate's cool demeanor. The sky was grey and cloudy. Himeno felt a raindrop hit her nose. They were still far from home.

"Uh...it can't be what I think it is," Himeno started before screaming out loud at the flash of lightning hit the sky and thunder roared. The downpour of rain began, lightly drenching the two in their school uniforms.

"Quick, to the gazebo at the park over there!" Hayate yelled out as he ran towards it. He accidentally dropped his shinai while running and Himeno tripped on it. He heard the loud thump behind him.

Himeno landed hard on her hands and knees. _I really need more grace. _Her right knee was bleeding and so was the palm of her right hand. She winced in pain, refusing to cry at her injury. Hayate looked at her, full of worry in his eyes.

Without hesitation, Hayate dropped his luggage and swiftly picked Himeno up from the wet cement. He carried her to the gazebo and set her down gently.

"Are you okay?" Hayate looked at the scrapped knee and the blood flowing from it. She was bleeding pretty badly.

"I think so," replied Himeno weakly. "My hand hurts a lot though." He took her hand and examined it.

Hayate took off his semi-wet overcoat and wrapped it around her. "Wait here." He left to retrieve his bags.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? Hayate. His arms are so strong. _Before she knew it, she was staring lovingly at the young man who was picking up his stuff in the rain. _I really wish that you... WHAT AM I THINKING! _Himeno stopped her thoughts dead in track. _Hayate doesn't like girls in general. He's only so kind to me because I was his childhood friend. _She smiled at her blessing. _I know what sensei meant when he called you a genuine gentleman. No fake acts of kindness from you. It really would be nice if you smiled more often. _Hayate came back, more or less completely soaked in rainwater.

"I think I have some bandages in here." Hayate rummaged through his bags.

Himeno couldn't avert her eyes. She stared at _him. _Maybe there's just something incredibly alluring about a _wet _person. _Hayate looks so much hotter than Sasame. _She knew her cheeks were more than red. _I can't believe I'm doing this, comparing the two of them like this. _She noticed how Hayate's bangs clung teasingly to his face, making him have more than a poster boy quality. _He's so good to look at...I'm a sicko. _Himeno decided to turn her head away before she got a nosebleed.

"I've got a fresh towel I can use to wipe the wound. No bandages though." Hayate looked up and saw her head turned around. _What the? Do I look like a monster with this wet, messy hair? _He went over with the towel. "Himeno?"

She slowly turned to face him. Hayate was too good to look at. His deep blue eyes stared right into her cherry red ones, making her blush even redder than before.

"Give me your hand, Himeno." He wiped it dry. "It's just really scrapped, the wound's not deep. It should clot fine." He took a look at her knee, grateful that the uniform skirt was above it because he didn't want to move any girl's skirt for any reason. The blood was running down her leg and he suspected the cut to be somewhat deep. He began to wipe the blood off.

Himeno held her breath. She couldn't believe _this _was happening to her. Hayate was tenderly cleaning her wound for her. He wasn't complaining or whining. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lips because she was feeling nervous about the whole situation. More than nervous, she was grateful for his kindness. "Thank you, Hayate."

"Don't mention it. We're friends, aren't we?" _Or at least we will be if you pick Sasame. _He finished wiping the blood. "Now I need to make a bandage for it. It'll heal faster that way." _I couldn't use that... wth, I will. _Without anymore words, he removed his sweater and starting making a tear on his white dress shirt.

"WAIT! What are you doing?" Himeno shouted out. "You can't rip up your shirt and make a bandage outta it? IT'S YOUR SHIRT!"

Slightly stunned by her words, Hayate spoke out. "Don't worry. I got many more at home to use. Plus we have to fix up your knee before heading back home. Don't worry about it. It's just a shirt." He took out his pocket scissors and starting neatly cutting it up.

One minor problem about the shirt being ripped. If not for the underlying tank covering his torso, Himeno probably would have died from a nosebleed.

"There you go. All wrapped up." Hayate took a seat next to Himeno. "You're not cold are you? You're hugging my coat quite tightly."

"No. I'm fine." _It's just that my heart won't stop racing. Damn hormones. _"Thanks for everything, Hayate. I feel guilty for it all." She let out a faint blush.

"Stop thanking me already," Hayate said with a touch of anger and irritation in his voice. "We might as well wait the storm out. I would carry you back home if not for the fact that I have my kendo equipment to carry too." He signed at the continuing rain. "Plus, it was my fault that you tripped and hurt yourself." A moment of silence took over the little gazebo in the park.

"ACHOO!" Hayate let out a loud sneeze, scaring the both of them. He rubbed his nose.

"Take back your coat." Hayate stopped her from taking it off.

"No. Can't have the both of us catch a cold. Remember, Sasame told me to take care of you and my mom would kill me if anything happened to you. Not to mention your dad too I'm guessing. I'll be fine. I promise."

Himeno knew it was hopeless to argue against this guy. "Fine, whatever you say." _Oh yeah, I remember now. _"Hayate."

"Yes?"

"Were we really close friends back then?"

Hayate blinked. _Close friends?... not quite. _"I guess you could call us close."

"It's just that I get this strange feeling whenever I'm around you."

"Really?"

"Like you're my best friend in the whole wide world feeling." Himeno fidgeted in her seat. "Well, at first I was afraid. Then you accepted me and I liked being around you ever since." _I must sound like a complete idiot._

Hayate didn't know how to respond. _Sasame was right. She only thinks of me as a friend. _"Yeah, we were really close friends, Himeno."

"I'm really happy that I've come back because I met you, Hayate, my close friend." She smiled warm-heartedly.

_" If you can't be Himeno's love, will you be her unwavering friend then?"_ Hayate recalled his mother's words. _I guess I will be. _

"Geez, I'm so sleepy." Himeno let out a yawn and leaned herself against Hayate. "Mind if I rest for a bit. I'm tired."

"I don't mind, you're my best friend. You're the only one who makes me smile." Hayate put an arm around her and rested his head against hers. "Thanks for coming back to me, " he said in a barely audible whisper.

"Your welcome," mumbled Himeno and dozed off in a light slumber.

_This is probably the last time I'll get to have you like this. You only see me as a friend. _Hayate felt his heart grow heavy. _I promise to be the best friend I can. Just for you. _Hayate lifted his head and looked at the sleeping beauty. _Before I let Sasame take you, I will have this...your first kiss._ He tilted her chin up a bit and lowered his head. As gently as he possibly could, he brushed his lips over hers and pressed down softly, giving her the sweetest knight kiss he could. _And I'll always be there to protect you. _

The rain eventually stopped. Hayate woke Himeno up and they headed home.

* * *

Hayate walked into his house. "Sorry I'm late, it was raining. Long story."

"Tell me what happened," his mother called out as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Himeno tripped and hurt herself. I bandaged the wound and decided not to move until the rain stopped. We found shelter in a gazebo." The few sentences summed up the scenario well.

"Well, at least the both of you returned home. Sasame was worried."

"I'm going to take a shower mom. Can you fix me up something to eat. Practice took a lot out of me today."

"Sure. I'll make noodles."

"Thanks mom." Hayate went up the to his room and found Sasame writing music. "Don't worry. The both of us are fine." He took a warm shower.

_Finally you came back. I was beginning to wonder if you ran off with Himeno or something. _Sasame secretly planned his Valentine surprise out. It was only a matter of weeks before the day came and he needed everything to be perfect. The only thing that worried him was whether or not Hayate was going to spy on them 'again'. _Oh well, I've more or less won the match._

The warm water returned his skin temperature back to normal. Hayate gingerly touched his lips and recalled the details of his first kiss, while assuming it was the same for her too. _Soft. They were really soft. _He smiled faintly while tracing his lips. _It was nice. I wish I could do it again._

* * *

Himeno finished writing in her diary. She wrote about the song and the sword respectively. _Sasame is really sweet and Hayate is really kind. I'm so glad I came back. I hope one day I'll remember everything, even though Hayate told me not to worry about it. _After turning off her nightlight, Himeno snuggled herself inside her blankets. Without any explanation, she placed an index finger on her lips. _I wonder if I'll ever get my first kiss...I want to give it to someone who truly loves me. _Eventually, she fell into a deep sleep with a sweet dream about her prince.

* * *

kawaii=cute

sensei=teacher

shinai=bamboo sword used in kendo practice

nosebleed reference: blood-pressure runs high after seeing something of extreme eye-candy material (ie. the human body)

Author's Notes: If there are grammar mistakes, I apologize because proofreading this LONG story was . I must say that I've almost gotten a nosebleed from a certain wallscroll of my favourite bishie...damn CLAMP and their gorgeous artwork (not like I'm complaining about the eye-candy ). Aiya...Hmm. It's the end of January in this fic and everybody knows what's so special about February right ? Well, I hope ppl have enjoyed the story so far. I can't believe I've written so much already (feels like a really long free-style essay XD). Is it just me or is it just coincidence that each chapter grows longer in length? So who is her prince anyways? Take your pick out of the only two.

ps. I've written a prologue to a 'possible' future Prétear fanfic. This time around, the story is more serious and playful, yet still sincerely innocent (does that even make sense?). In this new tale, anything goes hence I've placed an **R** rating on it. No real plans for it, all I know is the title is a little weird and it'll all make sense at the end (despite the fact I haven't planned much for it yet). Please read the prologue chapter to **Four Months For Eternity (**_**you have to change rating in the settings corner to R to get to it **)_ and flame it with comments or insults. Hmm, the characters have really taken a twist this time.


	7. A Confession and A Broken Heart

Disclaimer: Pretear belongs to Kaori Naruse and Junichi Satou. I won't ever own Hayate.

KeyQuis: Hayate's been giving me the evil eye ever since I wrote chapter 6...GEEZ! Aren't you glad I gave you the first kiss, you ungrateful bishie ? Onwards to the chapter 7 and stop threatening me at sword-point-I'm trying to finish this fanfiction as fast and best as I can. Yeah, this chapter...well, it's pretty much self-explanatory, but read it anyways . Sasame's song, Eternal Heart, finally has lyrics to it...took me a long time to think 'em up. Let's just read on and see how he sings his song again, shall we? Forewarning: this chapter will contain lovey-dovey content. It is Valentine's Day after all ...yeah right, KeyQuis. By the way, this is a long and IMPORTANT chapter.

**Only You: A Confession and A Broken Heart**

The cold season slowly retreated and made way for spring. Cherry blossoms started to open up and the cold winds were replaced by warm breezes. Several weeks passed for Himeno who happily enjoyed her life in her home town. She was reunited with her dear childhood friends and established a strong relationship with Sasame and Hayate, which was still growing. In her heart, Hayate was the best friend any person wished for.

* * *

"YAAA!" Himeno screamed as she lunged towards Hayate, who was poised to defend her assault. His quick block and swift side step caught her off guard and she helplessly fumbled forward, hitting the hard wood floor. "I thought you said that you were going to go easy on me. That really hurt, Hayate," Himeno said as she winced in pain and let go of her shinai to check her swollen palms. Being sprawled on the ground really sucked for Himeno, considering the countless times she had defeated her opponents in karate. It was her first in a long time.

"I'm sorry. I hope that you'll learn not to put so much power into your movements next time." Hayate helped her off the floor. "Let me see your palms." _I have to admit, that was pretty funny. Watching her clumsy movements-so easy to read._ "They're not that red. How about we end practice now and you can put some ice on that hand of yours?"

Almost two weeks of kendo had passed for Himeno already and she quickly picked up this new interest of hers. Himeno would vigorously practiced kendo with Hayate for an extra half hour or so after the actual practice ended. She wanted to compete in this year's regional tournament and she had to get better as soon as possible.

"Geez, I'm so sore today," Himeno grumbled. "You went extra hard on me this time." She rubbed her sore palms and aching shoulders. "I'll never get out of bed for sure."

"Well, the weekend starts tomorrow. You can sleep in and get a good rest before practice starts again," Hayate replied. He hoisted Himeno off the ground. "Hit the showers. I'll go get ice for you." Hayate started to take off his armor.

_Who sleeps in on Valentine's Day? I have to go out with Sasame tomorrow and help him find the perfect gift. Doesn't Hayate even know the holidays? _"Um, Hayate," Himeno began.

"What?" Hayate asked as he continued to untie the straps on his helmet.

"Do you...like girls?" Himeno nervously asked. "I mean. Is there a particular girl you want in this school?"

Hayate stared at her, terribly confused at what she just asked. _What is she inferring? _"Uh, no I don't," he said, still with his helmet on.

Himeno helped him remove the helmet. "You really don't like girls or something? You know you can talk to me if your love is unrequited. I mean, Sasame told me and-." Himeno dropped the helmet and shot a hand out to cover her mouth. _Shoot, I wasn't supposed to say anything. Sasame is going to get mad at me, now that Hayate knows. _

Hayate looked intensely at Himeno, who looked like she said a bit too much. "What about Sasame? What did he say to you?" _Oh damnit. Don't tell me that he told you about his feelings already. _Without thinking, he fiercely grabbed Himeno by the shoulders and forced her to look at him, eye to eye. "What did he say to you?"

_Hayate looks so angry. His eyes are so scary. Did I offend him by asking? _Himeno felt his hands tighten their hold on her.

"Answer me!" Hayate commanded, not knowing how much he frightened her with his strong presence.

"You're hurting me, Hayate," Himeno managed to cry out. "Let go of me." Tears started to flow from her cherry-red eyes. Instantly, Hayate released his forceful grasp.

Hayate took a step back from Himeno. _My god, what have I done? I didn't mean to hurt her... _Himeno's cheery face was replaced with one of pain and sadness. "Listen, I'm sorry Himeno. It's just that, uh never mind. Please stop crying," he pleaded with a hurting heart.

Himeno wasn't sure what had just happened. Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor, crying for an unknown reason. Her sobbing grew worse. _What is this pain in my heart? What are you hiding from me...Hayate?_

Seeing Himeno collapse and cry like that nearly gave Hayate a heart-attack. He rushed to her side. "Himeno! What's wrong? Are you okay? Himeno!" _Please don't let this be my fault. Please don't let it be me. _"Himeno, I'm sorry." He took her into his arms and started stroking her hair. "Please stop crying."

_I can't stop the tears. I don't understand why I'm crying. _Himeno felt her body being held against Hayate's. _Warm, strong and...safe. _Himeno's sobs died down and she managed to look up into Hayate's eyes. _Hayate was worried for me...even though he scared me. I just don't get him._

"Thank goodness you stopped crying. Had me scared half to death with that sobbing of yours," Hayate said quietly. He quickly remembered that incident during lunch time when Himeno had told him the truth about her circumstances. _She was crying...all because of me. _Guilt swept over Hayate. "Sorry, Himeno. I'm a horrible best friend."

Himeno saw the sincerity in his deep blue eyes. "It was my fault for making you mad in the first place. I'm the one who's horrible. I just wanted to know whether or not you celebrated Valentine's Day. That's all."

_OH, SO THAT'S IT! She had Valentine's Day in her mind. Man, am I dense. Did I fail to recognize the Valentine decorations up in the school? _Hayate recalled faint visions of pink, white and red blur around the school _Yeah, I forgot it was that time of year again. Sheesh, I've been studying too hard and practicing kendo way too much. Wait...how can that be a bad thing? _Hayate confused himself in his own thoughts.

"Honestly, I forgot it was Valentine's Day. So that's...tomorrow?" Hayate marveled at the revelation. _OMG! IT"S TOMORROW! _

"Whoa...you forgot?" Himeno began laughing hysterically. "I can't believe it. You really are anti-social," she joked and poked him in the chest.

"Hey, I resent that," Hayate began to argue. "I'm just too busy to remember." He grabbed her poking hand, unaware how close they were until now. Himeno was resting comfortably in his arms. His heart started thud painfully against his ribcage.

_This is so awesome. Hayate actually lightened up. His hysterical face was funny. _Himeno smiled widely at Hayate. "You should stay that way."

"Huh?" Hayate asked, still holding onto her hand. "What way?" _She's so close...too close for comfort. Her eyes are so big and beautiful. And I want that smile for myself._

"Geez, you are dense." Himeno leaned her head closer in, their noses almost touching. "Stay more opened up. Pokerfaces aren't healthy. It was nice to see some emotion on your face. Smile for me, Hayate." _As your best friend, I want to see you smiling, instead of hiding. _He blushed at her comment.

_I think my body temperature is 38 degrees and rising. Why does she have to be so close? And why does she have to be so innocent about the whole situation? _Hayate took control over his moment's blush and smiled for her.

Himeno's mind went blank. That smile belonged in a class of awe all by itself. _Hayate blushed...again. _She felt her heart begin to pick up pace. _No...this can't be happening. It's like I'm falling in love with Hayate. _Suddenly, Himeno became aware everything. She was lying securely in his arms, with her face literally touching his. _No, Hayate doesn't have feelings for girls and I'm just his best friend. _Himeno hastily got herself out of Hayate's arms and stood up. "I think I'll shower now. And forget the ice, I'll be fine." She scurried into the change room, not daring to look back.

Hayate wordlessly packed up his armor and headed to the showers. _Her lips were so close to mine._

* * *

Himeno took a very quick shower, knowing she would take a nice warm bath at home. She sat on the benches, waiting for Hayate to finish. Within a matter of weeks, she knew that this town was home. _Sasame. Hayate. _Himeno didn't like comparing people, but she couldn't help herself this time. _I really like being around Sasame. And I love spending time with Hayate like this. Hayate has already reconciled with me and we're good friends now. Sasame...I blush like crazy when I'm around him. Sasame...I like him a lot. Nice, friendly, a real gentleman, but I'm not going to confess when I know he's got someone else in mind. Hmm, Hayate is kind of like a big brother I can turn to. Plus, there's no way he'd ever have feelings for me. _Himeno let out a small yawn. _Guess I can nap up before heading home. _She stretched herself along the bench and closed her eyes. _It'd be nice if one of them loved me. _

* * *

Hayate walked out and saw Himeno sleeping on one of the benches. _Guess I overdid it on the practice today. _He strolled over to the sleeping maiden and etched her peaceful and cute face in his mind. Not everyday does a guy get to see a girl asleep like that. _She's smiling too. I wonder what she's dreaming about. _Hayate knelt down to get a closer look. He had fallen in love with Himeno all over again, but this time it was serious. _Or who's she's dreaming about. _Hayate continued to gaze lovingly at her face. He didn't give a care about the world. She was here with him. The earlier incident was now history. He leaned in closer and her flower fragranced hair intoxicated his sense of smell. _God she smells so wonderful_. Her lips moved and murmured an all too familiar name. _Sasame. I lost. _Himeno's lips curled up into a childish smile. _She's dreaming of Sasame. _Hayate brushed her thick bangs up and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Himeno," Hayate said in a wispy breath, knowing she wouldn't hear his words even if he said them out loud. _She's asleep, it'll be all right. Just once more. _Hayate claimed Himeno's second kiss and would have left his lips against hers if he didn't feel her shift her head. His dearest remained sleeping, dreaming of her prince.

* * *

Himeno watched nervously as Sasame walked over to her, with a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

"Himeno." Sasame spoke her name with his beautiful voice. "I love you. Will you be my valentine?" He wrapped his arms securely around her waist. His lavender eyes trapped her in their vision.

"I love you too, Sasame," answered Himeno and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to her own.

He smiled and kissed her softly. Himeno's eyes fluttered shut. _I'm dreaming. _When Himeno opened her eyes, she found herself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes. _Hayate?_ Himeno broke out of the embrace, shocked at what happened. She took a step back.

"Himeno, I love you." Hayate smiled at her as those words escaped his lips.

* * *

"Waaah!" Himeno tumbled off the bench and landed on something soft. Her eyes tried to adjust their focus.

Her sudden awakening caught Hayate totally off guard. He decided to let lie down, beside the bench and watch her sleeping face on an angle from below. No, he wasn't being a stalker, just a secret admirer.

When Himeno's vision snapped together, she saw the same pair of deep blue eyes. "Ha..Haya..te?" She blurted out in his face, feeling like a complete idiot. She quickly got up, leaving him on the ground.

"Ouch..." Hayate peered up at Himeno's bewildered face. _Why is she looking at me like that? Her eyes are filled with confusion. _"You alright there? Gave me a scare when you fell on me."

_This can't be happening. Has to be the damn hormones. Must be hormones! _"Uh, sorry. I fell asleep and yeah, let's go home now." Himeno nervously grabbed her belongings and headed out the door. _Yeah, I fell asleep, dreamt of Sasame kissing me and woke up to find you, Hayate._

* * *

_Baka. I'm such a baka! _Himeno scolded herself for acting weird, especially in front of Hayate. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream. The walk home was nerve-wrecking and she didn't know what kind of conversation to start.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Hayate asked, breaking the unnerving tension between them. He was feeling confused about the whole thing, about her in general. _Well, maybe it's a valentine thing. People start acting strange._

"I did," Himeno answered forwardly. She tried hard to push the dream aside.

"You were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to wake you up. I did give you an extra tough workout tonight."

"Yeah, I can't believe I can still walk." Himeno continued to look straight ahead, avoiding any eye contact.

Hayate ran and stopped in front of her. "Are you busy tomorrow, Himeno?"

"Eh? Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner with me," Hayate replied, trying not to sound nervous and make it seem like a date.

Himeno stared blankly at him.

"Seeing how you've worked so hard at kendo for the past 2 weeks, I think you deserve a treat." Hayate smiled softly, "I'd like to celebrate Valentine's Day with my best friend." _You made that sound so cheesy, you idiot._

Himeno continued to stare blankly, with her mouth opened in shock.

_Great, she's not answering. _Hayate slightly panicked. "Uh, listen Himeno, I feel bad for what happened earlier on this day. How about accepting it as an apology?" Hayate received her response.

"But...I thought...you...never mind," Himeno stuttered out. _Hey, wait a minute. _Himeno's brain started to process in all of the Hayate's words. _Hayate wants to celebrate Valentine's Day with me? That's so COOL!...and un-Hayate-like. WHO CARES!_ "Of course! I'd be delighted to have dinner with you, Hayate," answered Himeno, beaming a smile . _Hmm, shopping with Sasame shouldn't be that long. I can make it back on time. _"It's a date then!" Himeno declared, snapping out of her previous sullen mood. She watched Hayate's face turn rosy red. _Kawaii. _

"It's a dinner," Hayate corrected, " A simple dinner." The colour of his cheeks remained the same.

Himeno let out a small frown, then a giggle before childishly grabbing his arm. "Fine, fine. I'll accept your apology." _But it's so funny to nice to see you blush. _"I'm going on a **dinner date **tomorrow." She looked up to find the rosy cheeks darken.

_Why the #$% am I blushing so hard? _"Fine! Call it whatever you want," Hayate muttered, admitting defeat. Himeno joyfully continued holding his arm.

There was a brief moment to solitude. "I'm sorry, Hayate. For upsetting you back there," Himeno said in a small apologetic voice.

"Forget it."

* * *

"I'm going out to buy a gift for Himeno tomorrow," Sasame said to Hayate who was lazily reading a book on his bed. "It is Valentine's Day after all, if you didn't notice." Sasame left out the small detail about Himeno going with him.

Hayate perked his head up, disengaging himself from his novel. He faced his brother. "And you're going to confess after you give it to her?"

"Of course. There's no way she'll reject me either, " Sasame answered, full of confidence.

"And what makes you so sure of yourself?" Hayate inquired, feeling rather suspicious. _What have you planned this time?_

"She told me herself," Sasame said nonchalantly. "She told me that she'll say yes, Hayate," he continued, not telling him the absolute direct truth. "Himeno chose me this time."

_OMG! That's probably what Himeno was about to tell me back there in kendo practice. Sasame told her... Damn, I'm too late. _"Well, Himeno has agreed to join me for dinner tomorrow," Hayate responded. "So don't think that you get her all to yourself tomorrow." Hayate glared at his brother.

"Dinner? What's the occasion?" _Damnit, I already booked a nice italian dinner for Himeno and me. Hayate can't have her._

"What's the occasion? Valentine celebration between best friends. Got a problem?," retorted Hayate in a harsh tone. _So why would Himeno call it a dinner date if she wants Sasame? What the heck is going on here? Something doesn't feel right and I know it's not me. And Sasame's not going to share his plans with me so...fsh._

Sasame pondered for a moment and decided to annoy his brother. "You're not jealous of me are you? You're really going to let me have her?"

"Me jealous of you? When hell freezes over." Hayate hated it when Sasame annoyed him on purpose. "And I already said you could for the n-th time. Won't you let me read in peace? Hayate flopped back on his bed and picked up where he left off. _Do you get a thrill from making me angry all the time? Geez. _Hayate let out a secret smile behind his book. _At least I got to have her first kiss._

* * *

"Where are you off to this morning?" Mr. Awayuki asked after giving Himeno her healthy serving of pancakes. "Awfully dressed up, aren't we?" He watched his daughter slightly blush.

"I'm going out with Sasame today. Valentine shopping, dad." Himeno wolfed down her first pancake.

"Sasame? A date with Sasame?"

Himeno shook her head. "No, dad. Sasame wanted my help to pick out the perfect gift for his unrequited love."

"That's all?" Mr. Awayuki filled his own plate with pancakes. _I'm pretty sure it's going to be more than that._

"Yep." Himeno chowed down the rest of her food.

Mr. Awayuki sat down. "What about Hayate? How are things going with him? You seem to get along fine with Sasame. How are things like with Hayate?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, dad." Himeno took a large gulp of milk before finishing. "Hayate and I are best friends, like we were in the past."

"Eh? Best friends already?" _But...you really have forgotten. I'm so sorry, Himeno. _"That's great, honey. I'm glad that you're making yourself at home." _I'm so sorry, Himeno. I took you away from your happiness._

"Yeah, it really is great, dad. And Hayate is taking me out for dinner tonight as a Valentine celebration." Himeno paused. "Even though I have no idea what restaurant we're going to. I'm pretty sure it won't be a chinese one." _It'd be real nice if it was a dinner date, Hayate._ Himeno excused herself from the table. She heard the awaiting doorbell ring. "Breakfast was awesome, dad. I'll probably have lunch with Sasame and don't worry about dinner. I'll be going now."

"Have fun Himeno and take care."

"I will."

* * *

"You look gorgeous today, Himeno. Perfectly dressed for the occasion" Sasame complimented the young girl. _Wow, she looks really cute today._

"Gee thanks, Sasame. You look pretty well-suited yourself." Himeno stopped herself from blushing. _I can't. Sasame's in love with someone else. _"Ready to go?"

"You bet." Sasame extended his hand. "May I?"

"Um, it's okay. I don't want to make her jealous." Himeno nervously played with the hem of her skirt.

Sasame laughed. "It's alright. She doesn't even know about my feelings yet. Plus I'd feel awful if I didn't take such a fine lady by the hand." He smiled.

_Why is he so good with words? _Himeno couldn't stop the rising blush. She gave him her hand and they walked to the shopping district.

* * *

Himeno kissed him tenderly. Her lips pressed softly against his own. Hayate had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He heard her muffle out between the kiss, "I love you, Hayate."

RINGGGGG! (alarm clock goes off)

_Damnit._ Hayate blindly hit the alarm off. He rolled groggily in his bed and groaned in disappointment. _Ever since that rainy day, all I've dreamed of is Himeno kissing me back. I feel like a sick, twisted obsessor. _He sat up and opened the blinds, letting light fall on his bed. He noticed that Sasame was gone. Hayate's plan for the day was simple: breakfast, homework, lunch, study and finally dinner. _Come to think of it, I haven't even decided on the restaurant...I just know it's not going to be chinese. _"Guess I'll go to my favourite sushi place." He changed into his indoor weekend slacker's outfit, a grey T-shirt and matching sweat pants, then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Hayate. I made your favourite, apple oatmeal and blueberry muffin."

Hayate wasted no time and finished the meal quickly. "Thanks mom. I'll be upstairs as usual." Hayate started to leave the kitchen.

"Wait, can you run an errand for me? I need you to return those revised drafts to Mr. Awayuki and he has something for you to get for me. I have to head down to the post office and pick up a parcel your dad sent." Mrs. Leafe pointed to the brief case of papers on the counter.

"Sure, mom."

"Thanks. I also have to go to the head office and pick up some stuff for this week's paperwork."

Hayate walked his mom to the door. She did in-home secretarial work for the Life Apple Inc..

"Have fun with Himeno on your dinner." She went in her car and drove off.

_I will. And I got an excuse to visit Himeno too. _Hayate left for the house next door soon after.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Awayuki. My mom told me to bring you this." Hayate held up the briefcase.

"Hayate? You've really grown up, haven't you?" Mr. Awayuki exclaimed, surprised at the tall and well built young man. "Why don't you come in?"

"Err...sure, sir." Hayate took a nervous step in the house. _He scared me...at least I'm in Himeno's house. Wonder if she's awake yet? _"Is Himeno awake yet?" he asked.

"Himeno? She went out into town with Sasame earlier on. Didn't you know about it?" Mr. Awayuki asked and looked at Hayate's face of disbelief. "He picked her up this morning, about an hour or two ago."

_She what? He what? WENT OUT! _"What the heck? Neither of told me," gasped Hayate. _THIS SUCKS!...Oh man._

"Come and sit down. I want to talk to you about something."

Hayate did so absentmindedly. He sat on the sofa Mr. Awayuki guided him to. _I don't believe this...I feel betrayed. Sasame must have told her not to tell me. Ah...damnit. _Hayate's conscience started nagging at him. _Who's the idiot who allowed his brother to have the one he loves? _Hayate was infuriated and disheartened. _SHADDUP!_ _It's not like I had a chance with Himeno anyways, so why bother getting upset?_ No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reason with his emotions and he hated it. Hayate buried his face in his hands. _Why...why can't I just give up? Why can't I let go of my feelings._

Mr. Awayuki noticed the very distressed young man sitting on the couch. He recalled the conversations with Mrs. Leafe regarding Hayate. _I'm sorry, Hayate. It's all my fault. I took Himeno away from you._

"You still love Himeno?" Mr. Awayuki asked.

Hayate snapped up. "Wh..What?" Before he had the chance to open his mouth and ask, Mr. Awayuki answered his question.

"Your mom told me everything. I know all about the both of you." _After all, you were the reason why Himeno forgot everything. _

Hayate stared at him with his deep blue eyes. _I can't believe mom told him. _"So you know everything about us...," he said in a low whisper.

"Yes. Everything." _And more..._ "Would you like to tell me why you handed her to Sasame, so it seems right now?" Mr. Awayuki rested himself on his recliner. "How about some tea while we're at it?"

"Alright," Hayate replied. "We can talk over tea."

Hayate was extremely anxious to talk with Mr. Awayuki. He wanted answers. He wanted to know why his mother told Mr. Awayuki everything. Hayate looked around the living room. It lacked the floral display it once had. _All the flowers are gone._

"Here you go, sakura tea." Mr. Awayuki placed the fine china cup in front of his guest. "And I have some cinnamon biscuits if you want any."

"Tea is fine." Hayate took a sip. "Can you tell me why my mom told you everything?"

"Because you love my daughter. I can tell. I am a master romance novelist," Mr. Awayuki answered, smiling at the blushing boy.

"That doesn't explain why." Hayate opposed. _Because I love Himeno?..._

"That explains everything. Your mom was worried and told me everything when I last contacted her. We had a nice chat about the both of you," Mr. Awayuki started munching on a biscuit. "And I know that your feelings haven't changed since then and they've probably grown since her return."

Hayate remained silent, utterly speechless, astounded by the fact that Mr. Awayuki hit the mark.

"So why did you give her over?" He waited for Hayate's answer. "Why let the love of your life go to Sasame?"

"What's wrong with Sasame?" Hayate asked stupidly. _God, you should strike my idiocy down right now._

"What's wrong with yourself, Hayate?" _I want my daughter to be happy again._

It was almost like a heated argument between a father and his future son-in-law.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong with me!" Hayate yelled back. "It's Himeno! She chose Sasame this time! And because I love her, I'm letting her go!" His voice resonated louder than the talk with Sasame. "It's because I love her," Hayate ended quietly, holding back tears of pain.

"Himeno chose Sasame?" Mr. Awayuki looked puzzled. "Himeno never mentioned that to me. She told me how much she liked the both of you, but never one more that the other. Sure she thinks of you as a best friend, but that doesn't mean she won't develop fuzzy feelings for you. I know a girl's heart, Hayate. She loves you as more than a friend even though she doesn't know it." Mr. Awayuki rose from his recliner and took a seat next to Hayate, who was intensely staring at him.

"I don't know. I wasn't the nicest person to her when she came back." Hayate said, not knowing what else to say in his defense. "Maybe Sasame is the one for her."

"You honestly think so? I've met Sasame and there's no doubt that he's a charming, young man. Perfect mannerisms and good looking. The type to get any girl he wants." Mr. Awayuki narrowed his eyes on Hayate. "But I don't think he's the one for my precious daughter. I think you are."

Instantly, Hayate's anger rose. "I don't care what you think. Himeno is the one who decides for herself who will be the one! And Himeno has chosen Sasame. If anything should happen, I will stay by her side." _Damnit, it's like he knew it all along. I've been played._ The revelation hit Hayate hard. "And it's because I love her. I'll always love Himeno," Hayate declared with confidence. "You knew that all along didn't you, Mr. Awayuki?"

Mr. Awayuki chuckled and nodded in response. "A novelist like myself writes crazier complications than this. Plus I'm familiar with guys like you." He watched Hayate blush in embarrassment. _Yep, you definitely are the one, whether you'll believe it or not. _He decided to not tell Hayate about that tragic day.

_Great...I confessed everything to her father._ "You're not going to tell Himeno what I said, are you?" Hayate inquired with a usual pokerface.

"Of course not! What type of man do you think I am?" Mr. Awayuki laughed the question off. "What about the dinner? Himeno did tell me this morning about having dinner with you. I bet she has no clue that Sasame is going to confess to her today and most likely ask her out for dinner." He smiled at Hayate. "You better not let that happen because I'm rooting for you." He watched Hayate's pokerface break.

"I'll try my best, sir." Hayate got up. "I think I'll go back home now and finish up my homework and study. Thank you for the tea and your time." He bowed and went to the door. Mr. Awayuki handed him a package for his mother.

"Good Luck, Hayate!"

"Thanks." _I'll need it._

* * *

Himeno picked up the plain silver ring. _It'll be perfect for her. _"Hey Sasame, I think I found what you've been looking for."

Sasame immediately stopped looking at the mini crystal figurines and walked over to Himeno. "What is it?" She held up a silver ring.

"If you engrave Eternal Heart on the inside of it and give it to her after you sing your song, I'm sure she'll love it. It's perfect. Simple and romantic." Himeno paused and asked, "Do you know what ring size she is?"

_Perfect._ Sasame took Himeno's left hand and brought it up for both of them to see. "I think it's about your size. If it fits you, it'll fit her."

"You sure about that?" Himeno gave him a quizzical look. "You ever held her hand before?"

"Yeah, just a few times."

"Alright, if you say so," Himeno replied with doubt. "Don't blame me if the ring falls off her finger because it's too large. My fingers are more muscular that most girls so I really hope you know what you're doing, Sasame."

"It'll be fine, trust me." Sasame smiled.

"Whatever you say." With that, Himeno asked the dealer to engrave the ring. She didn't notice that her heart didn't skip from Sasame's smile, a first.

"Since it's Valentine's Day, I'll do my best job on it. It'll be done in 15 minutes. Would you mind waiting?" the dealer asked.

"No problem. Thank you for your service, sir," Sasame replied politely.

The dealer went to the back of store and into his working room. Sasame and Himeno decided to browse some more in the store. Himeno admired the all the cute figurines that Sasame was looking at earlier on. A certain crystal pendant caught Sasame's eye.

_Wow, that's a really beautiful piece of work. Too bad it's so expensive. _The price tag was a real wallet killer. _Probably take my entire year's worth of allowance to get that. Maybe next year. _Sasame turned his eye's attention to Himeno. _I guess she's worth it._

The wait ended. The dealer placed the ring in a white velvet ring box and wrapped it up with a red ribbon. He smiled as Sasame paid for it. "It's a great present. Just make sure you give it to her perfectly."

Sasame nodded in thanks and left the store, knowing that he would return to it sometime in the future.

Himeno looked at her watch. It was almost one in the afternoon and she didn't eat lunch yet. Her tummy let out a very noticeable growl.

"Oh sorry, we should go for lunch now. I know this great italian restaurant we could go to. I'll treat you in thanks for all your help," Sasame quickly responded when he heard the obscure sound.

"Heh, guess I'm hungry already. Me and my high metabolism." The next growl sounded like low rolling thunder. Himeno faintly smiled, "Lead the way to food, Sasame."

Sasame laughed. "It's not too far from here, don't worry. I made reservations so we won't have to wait in line."

"You think of everything," Himeno complimented, thinking how Hayate didn't even suggest a restaurant for tonight's dinner. Her tummy growled all the way to the restaurant.

* * *

Hayate finished making his lunch. He wanted to make sushi rolls, but ended up mixing all the ingredients into a bowl of rice. He called it 'sushi-the lazy way.' Hayate quietly ate his lunch, dismissing the fact that he was eating alone. He missed having company; the feeling contrasted with all those times on the roof where the three of them had lunch. Hayate knew Sasame took Himeno out to an italian restaurant. _Where else would he take her? _Hayate continued and finished his lunch in silence. _At least I'll get to have dinner with her._ Hayate returned to his room to study.

* * *

Himeno ordered a large plate of spaghetti with cream sauce and everything in it. Sasame ordered his favourite plate, large fettuccini with chicken and shrimps in with the house's special tomato sauce. Everything was going according to plan. The piano on the stage, near their reserved was set for his arrival. When the food arrived, Himeno forced herself to eat slowly and carefully because she didn't want to embarrass Sasame and herself in this luxurious place. The last thing she needed was a stain on her white dress.

Himeno felt a bit jealous. She liked Sasame, but when he told her that he had an unrequited love, she stopped herself from falling in love. Instead, she began feeling attraction for Hayate, who clearly showed no interest in the female population. She felt despicable. Shopping with Sasame had been so much fun, almost like a date rather than a simple outing. Dinner with Hayate would be what? He certainly did not call it a date. As Himeno continued eating, she didn't notice that all of the thinking had wrecked the usual cheerful mood she carried. _Maybe I'm just desperate for love. I'm fooling myself. Maybe I should have told dad more. _Sasame's voice broke her train of thoughts.

"Himeno? Is something wrong? You're not smiling."

Himeno looked up and saw a worried face. "I'm just a little tired, that's all," she lied. "And I still have lots to do when I get home. And I still have to go out for dinner tonight with Hayate." _Oops, that wasn't suppose to come out. _"Hayate wants to take me out as a congratulations for surviving two weeks of kendo under his training. He thought today was a good day for it," Himeno added, trying to cover up her mistake.

Sasame felt suspicious. _He told me it was a valentine celebration. What are the both of you hiding from me? _Sasame didn't stop to think about all the stuff he was hiding from Hayate. _Great, I guess I get to only have lunch with her. At least I'll be the first to confess._

Himeno continued on with her lunch, glad that Sasame didn't ask any questions. Something didn't feel right and Himeno knew it was herself. She didn't realize that Sasame finished the fettuccini and had excused himself from the table. A familiar melody woke her from her thoughts. _Isn't this...Sasame's Song. _Himeno's eyes went to the piano first, then the pianist. _Sasame?_

"This song is for you, Himeno. Cheer up." Sasame began his song.

_It's not happily ever after _

_You're always elsewhere and I'm always here _

_I make a wish on a lucky star _

_For my unrequited feelings sealed in my eternal heart_

Himeno's eyes flew wide open and her mouth opened. This can't be true. Sasame eyes were full of sadness as he continued singing. His emotion, I can feel it.

_Once upon a time, in a chapter of my life _

_You wrote the beginning of my love _

_Without rhyme or reason, I just loved you _

_But you called me friend in your heart _

By now, the whole restaurant was silent. All eyes were on that handsome young boy playing on the piano and all ears were listening to his song. Even passersby stopped to listen to the beautiful melody coming from inside the restaurant. Himeno felt the tears rush out from her eyes once again and she tried to brush them aside. He's singing to me. How did I miss it? I am his unrequited love...but how? A little voice in the back of her head told her, "It doesn't matter...the one he loves is you." Himeno smiled brightly at him, tears still flowing from her eyes.

_I never made a promise I didn't keep _

_Ever faithful by your side _

_The moonlight sadly shines on _

_The unspoken words, silent in my eternal heart_

Himeno lost herself in the sweet melody. I can hardly believe it. Oh Sasame, if you just told me earlier...then you wouldn't have suffered so much.

_If by the miracle of love, your smile belongs to me _

_If I could be yours, if you would only choose me _

_In this fairytale, I'll be the loyal knight devoted to his princess's call _

_If I could be yours, if you would only choose me _

Sasame gazed lovingly at his crying love. He knew that they were tears of joy running down her face. I promise I'll be good to her, Hayate. He gave her his best smile as he proceeded to finish his song.

_It's not happily ever after _

_I would ask you to be mine if I had the chance _

_Your heart beats for another _

_My wish on a falling star is for the chance _

_To open my eternal heart_

All eyes were on that young girl crying up on the stage. Everybody knew what was to be expected and they cheered for the talented youth on stage in their hearts.

Sasame rose from his seat and headed to Himeno, who couldn't stop crying. He embraced her in his arms, on stage and in front of everyone. He took out the white box from his shirt.

"Himeno. I loved you back when we were kids and I still do now," Sasame whispered in her ear. "I don't know what your feelings are for me, but would you like to be my Valentine?"

Himeno nodded in reply. "Of course I would!" Her face flustered up into a bright red beet when Sasame released his hold and knelt down in front of her, with the ring box in his hand. Himeno could only smile and giggle at his next move.

"Then I, Sasame, will take Himeno as my Valentine." He slipped the silver ring onto her left middle finger, a perfect fit. He would have gotten up if Himeno didn't tackle him to the ground with her hug.

Cheers rang out in the restaurant. Elderly couples smiled at the two youths on stage. Older men whistled at the young man's victory. All the women wished that their first proposal was just as romantic. It was a lunch hour to remember for everyone. People could even hear cheering coming from the outside.

Eventually, Himeno got off of Sasame, whose glasses became tilted and hair slightly disheveled. She smiled. _Everything seems so right... _She didn't pay attention to the part of her saying that it didn't feel all too right.

Sasame walked her back to their table. "I know that you have plans tonight with Hayate, but could you possibly cancel your dinner and join me back her tonight?" Sasame asked sheepishly, "I planned the whole day out, but if you can't it's okay. Some other time is alright as well." He waited for her response.

_Cancel dinner with Hayate?...But I already, well I guess I could since Hayate didn't plan on it being much more than a celebration between best friends...yeah, I don't think he'll mind. Hayate will understand._ "I'll try. I'm pretty sure Hayate will understand. I'll ask him when we get back," Himeno replied with a weak smile on her tear stained face.

"Sorry for making you cry so much. I guess I overdid it this second time around." _YEA! Looks like I do get Himeno all to myself today. _"We can talk more over dinner. I have so much to tell you." _Finally, you are mine._

All Himeno could do was smile. _I really have come home now, dad...mom._

* * *

Hayate heard the doorbell ring. _Who could that be? Sasame has keys and mom will be back late tonight. _He hastily went downstairs, feeling rather pissed off for being interrupted in his studying. His attitude changed when he saw Himeno standing in front of the door.

"What are you doing here? It's not dinnertime already is it?" Hayate asked. _Her eyes look puffy...like she was crying hard._ "You've been crying! What happened? If it's Sasame, I'll kill him," Hayate hastily said worriedly. "Where is that jerk brother of mine?"

"No, no. I'm okay. It is Sasame, but don't kill him. Sasame's at my house, talking with my dad." Himeno was shocked to see Hayate act so protective of her. _Wow, he even noticed that I was crying. _"I just wanted to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

Hayate let her in and they took a seat in the living room. _Why do I have the strangest feeling that something is not right here?..._ He faced Himeno.

Himeno told him **everything** from the start of the day. "And now I'm going to ask you if it's alright with you if I go out for dinner with Sasame tonight, Hayate." She bit her lips, nervous for the reply.

Hayate rose from his seat and walked out to the edge of the living room, almost in the foyer. "It's alright. I totally understand. We can do dinner some other time. I'm fine with the whole thing." Hayate said it with his head turned away from hers. _I will not cry, dammit. I won't cry again. _"Don't worry about anything. Just have fun with Sasame." He heard Himeno walk over to him. "_Because you love Himeno."_ Hayate pulled his pokerface together and faced her. He managed a small smile to prove that he was alright with the sudden change of plans.

"Thanks, Hayate. You're the best." Himeno hugged Hayate for the first time. "I'll make it up to you, I promise," she whispered loud enough for him to hear. "That's all I wanted to say. I'll be going now." She showed herself out of the house.

Hayate continued to smile weakly at her, hiding his true feelings from her. _She doesn't have to know anything about us...not anymore._ He watched her wave a happy good bye. _Just be happy._

Himeno walked back to her house. _He was smiling at me, but he looked so sad. It's not fair. Those deep blue eyes won't tell me anything. _She walked into the living room and saw her dad happily chatting with Sasame. _I'm so sorry. _Himeno let a single tear of sorrow roll down her cheek.

* * *

Hayate made himself another 'sushi-the lazy way' meal for dinner. He didn't feel like stomaching anything, but he knew he had to eat something for the sake of his body. Food doesn't taste good when you're not feeling good at heart. After the talk with Himeno, Hayate didn't feel like doing anything at all except sulk a bit. The words on the textbook didn't make any sense anymore and he'd probably drown himself in the shower from absentmindedness. Hayate longed for the day to end, for the new week to begin.

_I should really stop it. Sasame's won. _Hayate laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. _I'm older now, I'm mature...I should be able to handle this. Life isn't going to end because I gave her to Sasame...she's happier with him. _He adverted his eyes to the flower pot. The tulip stood firm. _At least I got you by my side. _He closed his eyes. _Who am I kidding? You're always be by my side, tulip._ He felt himself slowly falling asleep. _Geez, I can sleep without a shower, but I gotta brush my teeth at least. _Hayate quickly cleaned up himself in the bathroom and changed into his sleeping attire. He turned off the lights and shifted into a comfy position in his bed. _It hurts...it's hurting again. _Hayate let the sadness reign freely in his heart, hoping it would go away in the morning. _I'm just her best friend. She's happy with that. _His conscience spoke out. _But you're not. _Hayate closed his eyes and fell asleep, comforted by the looming darkness of night. _I'll be fine. I'm a strong person. _He let a single tear of emptiness flow down to his pillow.

* * *

Author's Notes: OMG, it felt like forever writing this one chapt. Now I'm too tired to finish the illustrations for this chapter. Errm, yeah, this chapt was filled to an utmost degree; as much as I wanted to go into details about the dinner with Sasame, I thought it was nice to end it with Hayate. Okies about this chapt., sappy? cheesy? Sasame's too romantic? Sad?. Well, I'll be writing a final total A/N on the whole story when the last chapt comes out so no need for explanations yet. I thought it would be funny if Hayate had a thing for kissing sleeping girls (in anime and elsewhere). And Sasame, well...he's a nice guy. Extra comments to add in:(1) No, I've never been confessed to before and that stunt Sasame pulled was purely out of my fangirl imagination, (2) Yes, Himeno is quite the naive girl, but it's for the story to make some sense. (3) Too long to handle? Next birthday chapt will be **much** shorter in length. (4) So was this a SxH or HxH story? Continue to wait and find out. I apologize for any grammar errors, t'was hard to go through it with tired eyes and fingers. For those who want a title preview of the rest of the story, go the fanfiction section of my site (click on my name and then the homepage). Till next time everyone =).


	8. Happy Birthday

September 13, 2004

KeyQuis: : I'm hoping to get chapter 12 up for Christmas. I'm also doing another Christmas fanfic for Pretear, titled "Hayate's White Christmas" and it'll be filled with laughs, tears and fluffs (finished 2 outta 6 chapts--short chapts this time ). Planning for something several months in advance? Yeah, I'm hoping to do a doujinshi for the last chapter of the story because it's just sooo cute! (err...no more spoilers...I even designed the cover page for it already XD) Enough of me, time for more of 'Only You' now. It's Himeno's birthday and what does she wish for? **Short** and sweet.

**Chapter 8: Happy Birthday**

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"It's perfect, Hayate. She'll love it for sure," Mrs. Leafe replied.

The patchwork of tulips glistened under the moonlight, all perfectly lined up and in full bloom.

Hayate patted down the dirt some more, making it firm around the roots. He stood back up. "There. It's all ready for tomorrow." Hayate took off his gardening gloves and stowed them away in the left pocket of his gardening attire.

Mrs. Leafe continued to smile at the beautiful display of flowers her son had carefully created in the middle of the night. It looked just like the one in the past. The back and front reminded her of the joyful playtimes shared between the three children. "Back to bed now. Tomorrow's a big day and I still need your help to bake the cake in the morning."

"Yes mom." Hayate took one final look at his work. _I hope you like it._

(n/p/n/p/n/p)

"Himeno? Are you up yet?" Mr. Awayuki continued to knock on the door for a response. "Himeno?" Finally, the door swung wide open.

Himeno appeared before her father, fully dressed but not wide-awake. "Sorry I took so long dad. I'm still exhausted from last night's date with Sasame. He took me out to the) Garden of Stars and we talked a lot." Himeno yawned.

"Well, at least you're up. Your birthday party is starting in a few hours. The Leafe family will arrive soon. I need you to help set up lunch."

Himeno rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. "Alright. I'll come down now."

(n/p/n/p/n/p)

"Remember to make a wish, Himeno," her father chimed as he quickly lit all 16 candles.

Himeno felt the warmth around her. The most important people were there celebrating with her. To her, it was more precious to have presence over presents. _What do I wish for?..._ She watched the flame flicker and the wax melt, dripping onto the creamy surface. Sasame had one arm around her waist and Hayate was staring at her from across the table; he had a soft smile on his face. _What do I want?_

"I've got a surprise for you later, Himeno, "Sasame whispered in her ear, making her giggle. "Come take a walk with me tonight."

"Hey. Stop giving her ideas. It's her wish," Hayate said protectively. He folded his arms across his face and reverted back to a pokerface.

_His eyes...they keep staring into mine._ Himeno always felt a little awkward about whenever Hayate looked at her like that. She couldn't read any emotion in them. Well, it felt more like a mass mix of emotion, all held back to show as if there was none. Like hiding. The candles were shortening and Himeno heard the urging in the background for a wish. Only person who said nothing was Hayate. He stood there, staring at her with his ocean-like eyes. _What are you thinking? _Himeno couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness flow through her body on this happy day. _Why?...I don't understand why I'm feeling sad, like there's a void inside my soul and an aching in my heart. _The candles were almost near their end and the noise around her grew. _I only want...I want only for...._ Himeno brought herself near the cake and closed her eyes. _I wish that Hayate will stop hiding. I wish to see what's in his heart. I wish Hayate was the one who loves me._ The candles all went out in one quick breath. _Why did I just wish for something like that? I have Sasame..._

"Now let's have cake!"

(n/p/n/p/n/p)

"This looks so nice. It so pretty." Himeno continued looking at the dress Mrs. Leafe bought for her. It was made of white silk, tinted with streaks of light blue. Perfect for the spring season. "Thank you sooo much!" Himeno beamed out in joy.

Sasame sang her another song and asked her to join him for another romantic walk tonight by the beach, of course with permission from her dad. He smiled beautifully at her as always.

"What did you get me?" Himeno's attention went to Hayate. _If he got me anything at all..._

Hayate recited carefully practiced lines. "Come outside and I'll show you."

They all went out to see his gift. Himeno was speechless.

"I couldn't think of anything to get you so I decided to make one. I hope you liked it," Hayate recited flawlessly. _It's the best I could do for you._

Himeno voice was stuck in her throat. _Oh my...it's so beautiful. _Familiar memories flooded her mind and all Himeno could do was let out tears of joy. She managed to face Hayate squarely and give him an answer. "I love it. It's perfect--the best thing...I can't describe it." Without cue, she automatically wrapped her arms around Hayate and started to muffle thanks out loud.

Hayate patted her on the head and let her weep on his fresh shirt, staining it with happiness. _It's all worth it as long as she's happy. The past doesn't matter anymore._ "I set it up at 3 in the morning last night, hoping to surprise you with it today. I'm glad you liked it."

_He what? Did all this for me in the middle of the night. _Himeno murmured a quiet thanks, only loud enough for Hayate's ears.

"You're welcome."

(n/p/n/p/n/p)

The ocean breeze wasn't particularly strong and cold this night. Two figures strolled hand in hand along the endless sand. Himeno wore a light jacket over her new dress and walked silently with Sasame, who was holding her close to his side. It was a nice, warm feeling. Finally, Sasame stopped and pulled Himeno against him. She didn't struggle or say a word.

_Why am I thinking of Hayate? Sasame is the one who loves me. I love Sasame too. He's a great guy and I'm so lucky he's my boyfriend. _Himeno felt herself being softly crushed in Sasame's embrace. _It feels so good like this. _She snuggled in a bit more, still lost in her thoughts. Hayate's present was so much more perfect than this romantic moment on the beach bathed in moonlight. _I'm such an idiot. I'm so selfish. I only want so much even though I'm blessed with so much. I don't deserve any of this._ Himeno let out a few tears.

Sasame noticed the change in behaviour. Himeno acted rather distant during their promise walk. He knew what it was. _Hayate. You're thinking of him. Why...won't you pick me with all your heart? _"I'm sorry," Sasame said," I shouldn't have forced you to come out when you're not feeling well."

Himeno slowly looked up at him. _No, it's not my fault. _"You don't have to apologize, Sasame. I'm the one who's been all weird." _I have to be cheery again or else Sasame will worry. _She put on the usual smile. "So what's the surprise?" Himeno sort of knew what was coming. The look in Sasame's eyes told her everything.

Sasame leaned in a bit closer and pulled her a bit closer as well. He let out a soft breath from his lips onto hers and felt her shiver at its impact. "Can I give you my first kiss?"

_Sasame. _He looked so sweet and innocent. Himeno knew it was inevitable to avoid this important event. It had to be special for the both. She managed a small nod and closed her eyes. "I'll give you mine."

meanwhile 

Hayate knew what was going to happen on their walk. He knew his brother's tongue would roll out the perfect words. He knew it and he didn't want to see it. It was jealously and Hayate didn't want it inside of him. _!$#I I can't stop it. They've already been together for a whole month already. I'll be a bastard if I break them up. I'll be a bloody jerk and Himeno won't even look at me. _Hayate continued lying on his bed, with the tulip on the windowsill for company. Maybe he was in a state of depression after being rejected. Truth of the matter was--he was in a state of denial. No matter how many times he told his heart 'No', it would always resurface stronger. Hayate converted those feelings into the desire to protect and had some degree of success. _Maybe I should just disappear._ "What do you think, Tulip?" Hayate didn't want to shed any more tears. _I can't bear the thought of leaving her side, but being by her side is so painful...I don't know how long I can take this pain. _Hayate smiled sadly at Tulip. "It sure sucks to be me. It sucks to be in love like this." _I have the best friend complex, but worse. _

Hayate didn't know how or when he fell asleep. His mom turned out the lights and tucked him in. Sasame was still out.

(n/p/n/p/n/p)

Himeno found the whole experience pleasurable. She lost herself in the kiss and tried hard to make it good for Sasame as well. For their first kiss, it was beyond the primary level. After a timeless moment, they broke out for air.

Sasame's breathing was uneven. "Wow, that was really something." Himeno's face was just as flourished as his own. Sasame relished the moment.

Himeno blushed. She never imagined herself being so brave and daring. Her father shouldn't have written all those juicy kiss scenes for her to learn from. She blushed even harder and buried her face in Sasame's shirt. Words couldn't come from her mouth. As much as she wanted to say something, she couldn't. Too many thoughts and feelings were inside.

_Sasame gave me my first kiss. _Himeno knew her lips ached for more and Sasame must have known it too because he pulled up her chin and kissed her again. The second time was sweeter than the first.

(n/p/n/p/n/p)

Himeno lay awake. She tossed and turned under her covers. She was still recalling the precious memory of her first kiss. _Sweet sixteen after all. _Eventually, fatigue overtook her restlessness. _I love Sasame, don't I? _Before losing consciousness, Himeno found the curious, quiet thought lying in the back of her mind. _What if it was Hayate?..._

(n/p/n/p/n/p) (n/p/n/p/n/p) (n/p/n/p/n/p)

Author's Notes: Yes, I know this chapter is very narrative (I have good reasons). Short! Yay! I've left out quite a bit of details and I'll most likely do a repost of this chapter in the future if time permits. Hayate is EVIL for taking the actual first kiss, but oh well...what Himeno doesn't know won't hurt her...or will it? And Sasame?...no comment on that guy except he pulls off way too many sugar-coated words and all the right moves. Honestly, I felt this chapter sucked. I hate it because it doesn't say enough about everything, but I'm pushed for time so this the best of my rushed efforts.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** Due to circumstances, I have almost an immediate state of crisis to deal with. I unexpectedly got a work term with a company which has forced me to RELOCATE! Thank God that I only have to work to the end of this year (I won't even be home for Christmas TT). I'm moving to a small town which **may or may not have internet connection.**Yeah, the horror of not being able to connect to the web is mortifying. I bought a laptop so I will be able to finish the upcoming chapters, but I'm not sure if I can upload. If worse comes to worse, I'll just do a MASS upload when I come back (or 'beg' the company to use their connection). But I'm letting readers in advance that I will be back to finish the story so no worries (7 chapters to read all at once?oh boy). Hmm, I'm going to pray that there will be internet connection for me to use.


	9. Hayate's Decision

Quick recap of everything thus far and some extra details:

Himeno has picked Sasame, not over Hayate though. She does feel attraction for both, but Sasame is the one she wants by her side because she believes that Hayate has no interest in girls or people in general (with his poker face and all). While Himeno is trying hard to reclaim forgotten memories, she lives happily in her newfound life with two important guys. The truth about the past is still yet to be known. Hayate has become Himeno's best friend for her sake and his love does not speak openly. Sasame has succeeded in getting Himeno to be his girlfriend and hopes that the events of the past don't affect the future. Sasame's words can touch any girls heart, but he cannot fully claim Himeno's heart as his own. In the end, it's still Himeno's decision and there is still time for another future.

* * *

KeyQuis: I'll be quick here. I'm trying hard to incorporate all of the characters' thoughts and feelings as best as I can without writing an insane amount for readers. It feels like everything's coming to an end XD. Just a few more (6) chapters and it'll end. It almost feels saddening to finish it, but I must for other fanfics' sake (can't have this one story take all the spotlight). Must make more one shot fluffs! lol. Btw, some parts may be kinda boring, but they're really important for future references. One packed chapter.

* * *

**Only You: Hayate's Decision**

It was well into spring and midterms were underway. Trees and flowers were in full bloom, but there were some students who preferred to stay indoors and study for the much anticipated finals. The Shirayuki Sakura choir had an regional competition for the nationals.

"And then I get to finish off with an orchestrated version of Eternal Heart, wrapping up our presentation. It'll be so much fun," Sasame chimed as he ate his lunch. "It's too bad that you won't be able to come, Himeno."

Himeno gazed up at her boyfriend. Sasame was really psyched about performing his song for a crowd of thousands. Himeno smiled as she ate another meat roll. Her eyes then went to an always quiet Hayate. He looked really tired on this particular lunch hour.

"I'm finished." Hayate packed up his half eaten bento hurriedly. "See you in class." He almost got out of his seat.

Without a moment to spare, Himeno dove towards him and skillfully grabbed his sleeve, pulling him right back down to his seat. "You can't be finished. You didn't even eat all of your lunch." Himeno frowned at him sternly. "What's the hurry? There's still more than half an hour left of lunch."

Sasame knew what Hayate was up to. It was the same thing he did for the last few years-lunch hour training session. It was a week and a half before the kendo regional tournament and Hayate would train his body to temporarily metabolize faster in order to achieve 'more efficiency' or Sasame would call it, 'more energy'. He never understood why Hayate was always so eager and determined to win in his division. After all, there was nothing for him aside from recognition and personal glory. But Hayate wasn't that type of person. He could care less about others' opinions and their respect. Personal glory? Sasame seriously doubted that his brother strived to be the strongest and the best because there was no one to show it to. He knew his brother hated fans and a cheering section. Sasame watched his girlfriend pine over Hayate about finishing his lunch. _So what if you win it for Himeno, it's not like it'll mean anything to her. No point in showing off your sword, it's too late._

"I'll be fine." Hayate couldn't yank her hand off his sleeve.

"No you won't! I demand that you finish your lunch!" Himeno continued to fiercely grip his sleeve, refusing to let go until he opened up his lunch box.

"I said I'll finish it later," Hayate responded. "Let go. I have to go train." Himeno loosened her grip a bit, but not enough.

"What training? Don't you think the extra early morning practices and extended evening sessions are enough training already? Is winning really important to you?" Himeno demanded. Her grip increased tenfold. "I don't see how not eating lunch does anything for you!"

Hayate sighed and sat back down. _You wouldn't understand._ "Winning this tournament is something I want to do. I was just going to go to the workout gym and finish lunch right before class." Himeno was staring at him with her beautiful eyes and he could feel Sasame giving him an icy cold stare. "I'll be fine. Honestly, I've been doing this for the past 3 years and I did win the junior title. The extra effort pays off." _So why didn't I try a little harder for your love?_ "Besides, it's just until the tournament is over. Nothing to worry about." Hayate smiled softly at her.

Himeno released his sleeve. _Wow, Hayate works hard to win...but what for? _"Should I train like you too?" Himeno asked. "I want to win too."

"No. Definitely no." Hayate's answer came out dead serious. "You should be more concerned about mastering techniques. Some of your movements are still sloppy. I have to go now." Hayate quietly left.

Himeno gazed at him until he left the roof. She turned her attention back to Sasame. "I'm sorry. If not for the tournament, I would go to the performance." The location of the tournament was in the next two towns, about a 3 hour bus ride. "I'm sure you'll do fantastic. Go share your song with everybody." Himeno scooted closer and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Sasame leaned in and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Just wanted to." Himeno closed her eyes and parted her lips.

"Fine with me." Sasame returned the favour on her mouth. It was a good thing neither of them were chewing any food.

* * *

"Your dodges still aren't timed properly. How did you ever excel in karate?" Hayate charged at her again and scored another point.

"All I've got is physical strength." Himeno gave a ferocious swipe at Hayate, only to have him block it flawlessly. "And I'm trying to learn how to not be so brutal. "I bet I could beat you to the ground in karate." Himeno tried another onslaught of combined strikes and failed with every single one. At last, Hayate finished her off with a quick side attack that sent her tumbling to the ground.

"I doubt that." Hayate removed his helmet and gloves. "With you moving like a maniac, it won't be hard to avoid." Hayate chuckled at the thought of Himeno trying to beat him up. Not that getting beaten by a girl was funny or anything. "That's enough for today. Hit the showers, I'll clean up." Hayate watched Himeno hastily remove her armor.

"You doubt?" Himeno got all fired up. She tossed her equipment aside and got into a stance. "I'll make you wish you never met me." Himeno smiled wickedly and teased. "If you're too scared to fight, then admit defeat now and I'll spare your life."

Hayate didn't know what to think or say. He wanted to laugh, but didn't dare in fear of letting her get the first strike. He shoved his armor aside as well and faced an angry Himeno. The words she spoke earlier on hurt him deeply, even if it was a joke. He decided to teach her a little lesson in 'think twice before you speak'. "You're on." Hayate readied himself for a fight.

Without warning, Himeno leapt towards him with a flying kick, which he did dodge. Himeno tried a few punches and he blocked all of them. Himeno concentrated her attack on grabbing Hayate and hoped to tackle-flip him. Hayate simply side-stepped swiftly, grabbed her wrists and gently tripped her. He also stopped her from falling.

"Stop the nonsense. I can read all of your-" Hayate was a fool to think she would stop especially when he was within her grasp. Himeno switched their gravity advantage and pinned him to the ground.

Himeno beamed a bright smile at her victory against the impervious Hayate. "See, you should learn to never stop fighting, even when it's hopeless. Never give up until the opponent is down or until you win. Just because you could read everything, doesn't mean you know the future." Himeno bent her head down to look at his. "You didn't expect this to happen, did you?" Himeno remained on top of him, comfortably as a matter of fact.

"Fine, you win," Hayate grumbled and massaged the pain on the side of his head. When his vision snapped back, he noticed how dangerously close Himeno was. She was sitting on his abdomen section, with her hands resting against his chest. Her head was right over his own and if he raised his head a little bit higher...her lips would be his to take. "You're kinda heavy sitting on me. Get off please," Hayate said rationally, keeping his head on the floor.

"Oh sorry." Himeno got off and helped him up. "And you should never tell a girl she's heavy, meanie."

"I lied, you're light," Hayate replied. "I just wanted to see how you would react to something so small." He dusted himself off and went to pack his equipment. "Come on, it's late and there's practice tomorrow morning if you want to more training."

Himeno sighed and packed up her stuff as well. _You're so strong, Hayate. No one can beat you if you never give up. _

* * *

"Take care, I hope you'll have lots of fun and win." Sasame gave Himeno a good bye kiss on the cheek. "And don't worry, when I sing my song, I'll be thinking of you in my heart."

"You're the sweetest." Himeno hugged him farewell and hurried up onto the bus. She waved a good bye and blew a kiss before going to her seat.

"I love you!" Sasame yelled out. He watched the bus take off._ I just wished you could be there to watch me sing again._ He went back into the house to get ready for school.

Himeno sleepily sat next to Hayate. It was 5 in the morning and she didn't get a good night's rest. She was nervous and still unsure whether or not she could pass the first round of elimination. She let out a yawn before noticing that Hayate was sleeping in his seat.

Hayate closed his eyes in order to save up energy. He didn't want to exhaust his sensory system on the way there. Sensei had offered to take them in his van with a few others, but Hayate kindly refused because he didn't want Himeno to be sitting beside any other guy other than him on this trip. He had his MD on, filled with a variety of music. He found trance music to be most suitable on this long ride. He wasn't asleep at all. He had gotten a full night's rest, unlike the person next to him.

Himeno found herself staring at Hayate's sleeping face. She saw how visible his handsome features were. Despite the long hair, it was very well maintained; it probably flowed perfectly in the wind. His eyelashes weren't as long as Sasame's but they were thicker. Nicely shaped brows, chiseled chin...and cheeks that were open for poking. Himeno didn't resist the urge to do so.

Hayate knew who it was poking him and he ignored it. She was touching him ever so playfully, but when she pinched his cheeks, Hayate didn't let that pass him by.

"I'm not a doll. Don't just do as you please." Hayate spoke out in a crisp sharp tone. One hand tightly held her wrist, almost crushing her hand. "You should get some rest. You didn't look bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning." He kept his eyes closed.

Himeno yanked her hand free and fell asleep fast. It wasn't before long until the bus swerved and she snuggled unknowingly on Hayate's shoulder.

_She told me to never give up. I really shouldn't have let her go so easily. I should have put up a better fight. I should have been stronger._ Hayate wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to rest against his chest. He decided it was best to take a short nap in this position.

Himeno woke up and found Hayate's overcoat on top of her. He was staring out the window, unaware of her awakening. "Are we there yet?"

Hayate had his MD off so he was able to hear her. "Another 10 minutes or so. Tournament starts in another hour or so. You should stay awake from now on."

* * *

Sasame went to his early morning pre-rehearsal. As always, his performance was flawless. He drank some honey water to soften up his throat.

"Sasame-kun. My friends and I baked these yesterday. We hope you'll take them for good luck," a girl said flirtatiously, with a band of females behind her. "With your girlfriend away and all, we'll cheer you on in her place." She batted her eyes at him as she held out a box of baked goods.

Sasame smiled casually at them all. He knew it would hurt their feelings if he rejected their offer, but he didn't want them to get any wrong ideas about 'just because my girlfriend isn't here, doesn't mean I'm available to any other girl'. It had been a long time since female students approached him with offers of food. When he made it very clear that Himeno was the only girl he was interested in by holding her hand while walking to classes and showin affection, female students had given up on him because all his attention was focused on one female. Sasame set down his water bottle on the side.

"Sorry, I can't accept it. I don't need any other girl to cheer for me. Please give those to someone else," Sasame stated monotonously. The girl looked like she was going to cry.

"But we made these especially for you!" a girl in the back cried out. "Please take them, Sasame-kun." More girls pleaded and pressured him.

"If you give it to me, I'll only throw it away and it'll be a waste of your time," Sasame replied harshly, trying to mimic his brother's cold and effective approach. "I don't want it." He hoped that this time, the message got through.

"Why do you like her so much anyways?" one girl blurted, out of frustration. "What's so great about her anyways? It's not fair for her to have you Leafe brothers give her so much attention."

"Silence!" Sasame yelled out. His voice rang aloud with pure anger. "I love Himeno and what we do is none of your business. She is Hayate's best friend so I strongly suggest you leave my brother out of this matter."

Sasame finally understood why fan girls irritated Hayate. They were just plain annoying. He should have rejected them from the beginning, but his desire for glory and victory over his brother got the best of him and placed him in the worst position as a guy. He was almost the an infamous playboy who decided to get committed, almost.

"If you'll excuse me now, I have to go sing now." Sasame left his seat quickly, not wanting to hear any more garbage talk.

"I hope she falls in love with Hayate and breaks your heart!" one girl screamed out, making sure her curse was heard.

Sasame stopped for an instant, then walked off again. _Damn it._

* * *

Hayate checked Himeno's equipment. She had put in on so nervously that he thought it was going to fall off the instant she made a furious charge.

"Hold still, will you?" Hayate restrapped her helmet for her. "Raise your arms, the chest piece isn't properly tied." Hayate skillfully fixed it in place and proceeded to her gloves. "You forgot to prewrap your hands with this." He swiftly did that for her as well. "There, all done. Move around." He stepped back to get another overview.

"Thanks Hayate." Himeno felt so much better with the readjustments. "You should get suit up yourself."

"Females fight first. I start in the third intermission," Hayate replied calmly. "You sound nervous."

"I am!" Himeno felt quite intimidated by the vast amount of competitors who had more experience and skill. If it was karate, she wouldn't worry but this was kendo, a whole different story. "I know I have to stay focused and not be so aggressive in my movements, but but," Himeno said with uneasiness in her heart. "I don't want to lose on the first round. I trained so hard with you. I don't want to let you down, Hayate."

He saw the fear of disappointment in her eyes, despite the helmet. He patted her on the head. "Don't worry about letting me down. You just go have fun. Losing hurts, but losing to your fear is worse." He smiled at her, the rare smile, hoping to cheer her up. "You're my best friend. I won't blame you for anything."

Himeno was blushing in her helmet. _That smile. Hayate..._ The words encouraged her to give it her best. "You're the best, Hayate!" Himeno lunged forwards to hug him. She heard a slight 'oof' come out.

"It might not seem like it, but you're a lot stronger than you think. You were able to keep sparring with me and you didn't do too bad. I just trained you really hard." Hayate patted her on the back. "Never give up, remember?"

Himeno nodded slightly. "Okies, I'm on in 10 minutes. I better get to the floor now. See ya!" She scurried over to her waiting area.

"She's very strong as a first timer, isn't she?" Ouka-sensei asked as Hayate walked over to him, taking a seat beside him.

"She is, but I haven't told her how strong she really is. She'll make it to the semi-finals easily," Hayate replied calmly. "If I complimented her too much, she might not have tried as hard to get to where she is now." His eyes were focused on that one special girl. "Himeno is very strong. She will win her first match in no time."

Ouka-sensei chuckled to himself. "She's special to you, isn't she? You trained her so vigorously, I wouldn't be surprised if she gets first place in her division." He patted Hayate on the back, congratulating on his hard efforts and devotion in training Himeno. "Is Himeno the only girl you treat so kindly? Aside from your mom of course."

Hayate knew the answer deep in his heart. He looked straight into his teacher's eyes. "She is. Himeno is the only one." _She's the only girl in my heart. I don't want to be apart from her side ever again...even if it hurts to be by her side._ "The match is starting now." Hayate directed his attention to his one and only.

Himeno was surprised the match ended so fast. All she did was make one fast and hard charge and the opponent got knocked out of the arena. _Am I that strong? _She was in a daze. Her opponent had lost balance so easily. _Must be all of Hayate's training. _She bowed at the judges, who gave her the victory signal and moved her name up the chart. Himeno felt a thrill run through her body. She had just won her first official kendo match and so fast too. Before she knew it, she was running towards Hayate to give him a hug.

"Himeno! No! Stop!" Hayate waved his hands and tried to signal her to stop because she was going to crash into him, with full armor and all, and he knew it was going to hurt. "Himeno!"

Himeno would have fallen on top of Hayate if he didn't defend himself with his shinai at the last moment. He blocked her furious charge.

"Easy there. You won your first match. That was great Himeno. You remembered to not be reckless." Hayate smiled at her unknowingly.

"I'm just so excited! That was so cool! You're the best, Hayate. If you didn't train me so hard, I wouldn't have won." This time, Himeno managed to happily hug Hayate.

"Hey, the tournament isn't over yet. Your next match starts right after the one ends over there. Don't let one victory get over your head, Himeno. You still have to focus." Hayate gently pushed her away.

"Alright." Himeno ran into the waiting area. _Hayate really is the best._

* * *

_Just remember. If your opponent is more skilled, don't make the first move. They'll be able to counter it very easily. You're better off waiting it out and letting them screw up because they'll be forced to make the first move. But it is crucial to read their movements. Learn how they fight by watching other battles they're in and study their techniques. It's important to know their style of sword play before coming up with a strategy. Everyone has a weakness if they let others see it. _

Himeno was panting hard. Her final opponent had won the title in the previous years and Himeno had become exhausted in her previous battles. Her ferocious style of sword play was energy packed. Her legs were aching from insane accelerations and her arms were sore from too many rapid sword swings. Her opponent clearly had the advantage over her. It was almost the match point and they were tied. Himeno tried her best to recall everything she was taught, everything that Hayate had said and Himeno knew she couldn't make the first strike against her adversary. _I have to focus and find her weak point. Hayate didn't tell me what it was, but he said there was one major one and ten minor ones. I have to find out what that one is. _

Hayate bit his lips nervously. He viewed the terrible situation Himeno was in. _Please don't move, Himeno. _He watched Himeno continually stand in her place. _Come on...you can find it. _

Himeno couldn't find it. _I have to come up with a different plan. If this was karate, what would I do? _Himeno thought for a moment and the answer came. _I can do it. I can win. _Himeno circled her opponent, forcing her to focus harder. Himeno faked a few strikes, hoping to catch her off guard. _She didn't fall for it. Guess I'll risk the one hit challenge point. _Himeno issued the challenge by raising her sword into that stance and her opponent followed. _This is it, winner takes all._ She cried her war battle and charged.

* * *

"Himeno! Are you okay?" Hayate rushed over to the sprawled body on the floor seconds after the match ended.

"I think I am." Himeno held back her tears. She felt Hayate begin to unstrap her helmet. Her eyes became watery.

"You gave all us quite a scare." Hayate removed the helmet and saw a tear-stained face. "Himeno..."

"I'll be fine." Himeno uncontrollably started sobbing. _I lost._ Hayate wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay. You still did great." Hayate said, trying to comfort her.

"I think she did more than great. She was awesome." The girl took off her helmet and gloves. "You must be the best first-timer in this tournament. You're the most worthy rival I've faced in my whole life. The fight with you was an honour." She extended her hand.

Himeno took off her gloves and shook it. "Thank...you," Himeno sniffled out. Hayate helped her stand up.

"I hope to fight with you again next year." The girl bowed and left.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." Hayate guided Himeno to their resting area.

Himeno was greeted by waves of cheers and congratulations. Despite her narrow lose, Himeno managed to overcome it and put a smile on her face again. _It was all because of Hayate. I was able to get so far because he was with me. He was by my side. _She found Hayate smiling at her. _I wish he could stay with me forever,_ the depths of her soul desired.

* * *

Hayate made his personal best record to the final match. All his battles timed up to less than 7 minutes. His speed was almost unmatched. His final opponent for the day was none other than that guy.

"Kei Pocky. Nice to finally be able to face you, Hayate Leafe." The golden blonde shook the new intermediate's hand.

"Likewise." Hayate coldly took his hand back.

"Just to let you know. I have a section of fans that I can't let down so I won't be able to let you win." Kei pointed in a very obvious direction.

_Man, this guy is so full of himself. Let me win? I'm not that pathetic of a duelist. _Hayate didn't let the anger distract his concentration. His mind was comforted by one particular voice.

"Come on, Hayate! I know you can beat this guy!" Himeno's voice alone surpassed the entire fan section of the other guy. "You're the best swordsman to me! Hayate!" Himeno's cheering was pulled back by Ouka-sensei.

"That is enough for him, Himeno. He'll be fine now."

"But...that guy has all those other girls cheering for him. I gotta do something for Hayate," Himeno protested.

"You already did. Just look at Hayate. He radiates of pure strength. I don't sense any fear in him. He will win. Just watch him."

Himeno noticed that Ouka-sensei was right. _Hayate._

"I only need one girl to cheer for me," Hayate said coldly to Kei. "She's all I need to win."

The match began heatedly. Both of them had studied each other's move and waited for the other to make a mistake. Hayate's defense was flawless. Kei didn't give him a good chance to strike back. Kei didn't want Hayate to ruin his perfect kendo record. He didn't want to let his fans down. He didn't want to ruin his prestigious image, being number one. Pride and arrogance was Kei's weakness and Hayate took advantage of that.

Hayate had already planned to use defense as his offense from the very beginning. It was effective in making Kei lose energy, thus making him lose speed but Hayate had to concentrate very hard. Somewhere in the background, he heard Himeno's voice cheering him onwards to victory. Hayate's plan had worked better than expected. Kei's movements were slowed down enough for him to finish him off in a few skilled strokes. Hayate increased the distance between them, setting the position for an old technique, forgotten by many people of the new generation. He needed all the sprinting distance he could get because this attack was considered as a one-hit-KO if executed properly. Kei would feel the pain through his armor. Hayate readied himself. Kei stood baffled at the large gap between them.

It was over within a matter of moments. Kei fell to the ground in pain. Hayate looked at the judges, who gave him the winner's sign. Hayate took off his helmet and bowed. Closing ceremony was going to start. One judge fixed his eyes on the young man.

"You won!" Himeno jumped on Hayate the instant he removed the last piece of armor. "THAT WAS SOOO COOOOOL!" Himeno didn't realize that she had pummeled Hayate to the ground.

All Hayate could do was let out a relieving smile when Himeno wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, almost suffocating him. _And it's all thanks to you for cheering me on. _Himeno got off his quickly and sat on the floor, next to him. Hayate felt his leg muscles burn in pain. The after effects of using the 'sword of the wind' were strained arms, legs and possibly breathing difficulty. Hayate was experiencing more than those three because he used that technique for the first time. His whole body was searing with pain. Hayate's mind blanked out and he fainted.

* * *

_Ah dammit, I'm hurting all over the place. My whole body is numb. _Hayate slowly opened his eyes and everything seemed blurry. _Where am I?_ Hayate tried to sit up, but someone pushed him back down.

"Don't move. Just rest up." Himeno placed a cold wet cloth on his head. "Your body must be hurting pretty badly. Omata-sama told me everything about the 'sword of the wind'." Himeno pointed to the old judge who was standing at the doorway. "I never knew that such an attack existed."

"Remind me to never use it again," Hayate grumbled, realizing he was in the sick room. "I don't know if I can move any part of my body." He tried to raise his right hand and failed.

"Take it easy, Hayate," Omata-sama said as he walked over to the bedded young man. "Was it your first time using it?"

"Yeah, there was no one else to practice it with so I thought I'd try it out with Kei...for the first time," Hayate grumbled some more. _Oh God, I'm in so much pain._ Hayate winced as he became more aware of the state he was in. "How long was I unconscious?"

"About four hours. It's evening time now. A little past 7." The old man smiled at Hayate. "You can rest in this room for tonight. This is my dojo. I have prepared dinner for you both so don't worry about food." Before leaving, he said one more thing. "I am very impressed with your sword skills and I have an offer for you. We can talk about it after dinner, Hayate."

* * *

No was Hayate's answer. He rejected the offer.

"I am willing to offer you full everything. You'll be on a full scholarship plus more. Say you'll attend my martials high school up in Hiroshima. I want to have you as a student. You could learn more techniques and I will personally teach you how to master the 'sword of the wind'." Omata-sensei pleaded with Hayate. "I'll cover all expenses to get you there and you will be given special privileges. You have so much potential as a swordsman. All you need is the right guidance. Come to my school and the ancient ways of kendo will be revealed to you. Please, Hayate-san. Please attend my school in the new term." Omata-sama refused to give up and handed him a card with full contact information. "I've even talked with Ouka-sensei and he says it's a great opportunity for someone of your caliber"

"I'll think about it," Hayate replied monotonously. "Good night, sir."

Himeno spoke out right after the old man left. "Are you serious? You'll think about it?" Himeno's heart pounded in fear. _It's not fair. I don't want it to end like this. _"But you said no earlier on. You're not going to Hiroshima, are you?" Himeno eyes filled with tears. "And leave me behind?"

Hayate regained some control over his body and managed to lift a hand up to wipe away a rolling tear. "I just said that to make him go away. I don't want to move. My home isn't in Hiroshima." _It's with you, Himeno. _"My final answer is no. I'm not going to leave you behind." The rare smile came out and he said softly, "You're my best friend. And there's no way I ever want to leave your side." His eyes softened up. "I don't want to," he whispered.

Himeno found herself staring right into those deep blue eyes, like she was drowning in his sea of concealed emotions. Her heart was beating rapidly. "Ah, I called our parents and told us about the whole thing. My dad will be here soon with the van. You can lie in the back seat. And Ouka-sensei took all our equipment back for us. We can get it back next practice," announced Himeno nervously. She wiped her crying face with her sleeve. She found Hayate still looking intensely at her, with a sense of longing. _Hayate...I... _Himeno fidgeted in her seat on the floor. _I can't...I have Sasame already._

"What are your feelings about me leaving?" Hayate asked. He needed to know how she felt if he left her, if he wasn't by her side anymore. "What if I said yes, Himeno? What would you do?" He inched himself closer, ignoring the pain in his back.

"I'd be sad of course." _Really sad. _"I won't be able to hang out and laugh with you, even though you don't laugh very much." _I won't be able to see you smile. _"I wouldn't go to kendo anymore if you aren't there." _I don't want anyone else to train me. I only want you. _Himeno unintentionally poured out her emotions. The thought of losing Hayate was too painful to bear. "I wouldn't be happy anymore. If Hayate isn't by my side, I won't feel safe. If you left, I'd cry." _I probably won't stop crying. _Himeno's tears started to flow again. _I don't want to lose you, Hayate. I don't ever want you to leave my side. _"I don't ever want you to leave my side."

Hayate heart was breaking. He couldn't stand the sight of Himeno crying. He didn't mean to make her cry. He didn't mean to cause her pain and sorrow. He just wanted to know if she would miss him and the answer was painstakingly obvious. _But she doesn't love me...even so I'll stay by her side. I don't want to see her cry because of me. I don't want to be the source of her tears._

"I won't leave. I promise." Hayate patted her on the head gently. "Plus there's no way I'd go over there. He's probably an old perverted geezer with too much money to give out," Hayate whispered, just in case he came in. "I don't need any of that stuff. I don't care about being the best in kendo. It's just a hobby, not my life's ambition." Hayate shifted closer to Himeno, with his face almost touching hers. "And besides, I wouldn't smile if you're not around."

Himeno felt his breath touch her lips. He was so close. Himeno wanted to shut her eyes and lean in towards him. She wanted to kiss her best friend right there and then. _Hayate... _Himeno closed her eyes and gave into the moment.

Hayate turned his head around before anything happened. The last thing he wanted was to act like a total jerk and hurt his brother, as well as Himeno. Things were complicated as they were and he didn't need to make it anymore messier. As much as he longed to touch her lips once more, his mind stopped him before he did something he regretted.

"I bet Sasame is really worried about you coming back so late. We should get ready when your dad gets here." Hayate somehow managed to get up on his two feet.

Himeno stayed on the ground, her mind in a total daze of what had almost happened. _Sasame. I'm so sorry. I'm such a horrible person. I almost kissed your brother. I almost kissed Hayate. I love Sasame, not Hayate. I don't love Hayate. I don't have any feelings for Hayate. The one I want to be with is not Hayate. _Himeno bit her lips. _But I want Hayate to stay by my side. _Hayate's voice crashed her thoughts.

"You coming?" Hayate was already at the foot of the room's door. "I think your dad just arrived." _!#$ My body's hurting like hell. _He fell to the ground, clutching his arm in agony.

"Hayate!" Himeno ran to his side. "If you can't move, then don't."

"Himeno! Hayate!" Mr. Awayuki ran to help them.

* * *

"How is Hayate?"

The first thing Sasame heard from Himeno since she came back was that.

"Is he alright now?"

Her eyes were full of concern for his brother.

"He'll be in bed for the next couple of days," Sasame replied. He was hoping for Himeno to ask him about his competition.

Himeno spirit was saddened by the fact that Hayate was not going to be at school with them. It would be just her and Sasame at lunchtime. "Is he going to be fine? He was is poor shape after the competition." _Hayate... _A guilty memory resurfaced-the almost kiss with Hayate. "So, did you win, Sasame?"

He smiled at her, ever so beautifully. "Yep, we won again this year. And my song turned out great except it almost created a flood of tears." He held her hand. "I was thinking of you the whole time. I missed you, Himeno." He tried to steal a kiss.

Himeno had turned her head to the side and a pair of lips hit her cheeks instead. "Me too," replied Himeno, with a guilty conscience. "Me too." She gave Sasame a light peck on the cheeks in return. _If you kissed me, I would have been thinking about Hayate and that wouldn't be fair to you. I'm really sorry Sasame._ The two of them arrived to class on time.

* * *

"Hey tulip, what's up?" Hayate asked sarcastically. "Not me. I'll be down for the next few days. Wanna keep me company?" Hayate tried to amuse himself. Spring was almost over and summer exams were around the corner. After that and summer vacation would start. "Guess what, tulip. Himeno almost kissed me and I pulled away. Am I an idiot or what?" Hayate rolled around a bit, his body on fire. His mom found some rubbing ointment in the house that was great for sore muscles. Hayate knew how they worked so well, it was more or less heat therapy. As long as they were fixing him up, Hayate didn't care what he put on or have to eat. "I almost had my first official kiss with her, tulip. Almost," he mumbled to the plant. "But it wouldn't have been special. It would have been a mistake." Hayate popped another pain reliever in his mouth and washed it down with plenty of water. "No point in letting her kiss me when she doesn't love me. I'd rather have my one-sided kisses than that." Hayate felt sorrow descend upon him. "You wanna know something, tulip? I hate myself. I hate myself for giving her over to Sasame without trying harder. I'm such a loser for giving her up. I gave up Himeno. So much for the regional kendo champion, tulip. I can't win where it really counts in life." Hayate continued his depressing conversation. "I'm such a loser. I should just forget everything and move on, shouldn't I?" Hayate inquired the silent flower. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I won't give you any details and you better stay quiet about it." Hayate squirmed in his bed until he faced the flower. "I think I'm going to accept. I'll leave at the end of the year. I want to have one more Christmas at home before I leave for Hiroshima." Hayate gingerly played with the petals. "Don't worry, I won't leave you behind. I'll take you with me. I won't leave my little buddy behind." Hayate looked up into the clear blue sky. _Sorry Himeno, I won't be able to keep my promise. But it's okay. Sasame is a good choice._ Hayate let one single tear roll down his cheek. _Sorry Himeno, but I'm going to make you cry one last time at the end of this year. I'm going to leave. You'll get over it, I'm sure you will. You won't miss me at all. You'll forget about me..._

* * *

Author's Words: Err, this was an extremely long chapter. I wrote this in segments over the course of 5 days and I'm tired. As the story stands, there is still much more to show. I figure I'd skip the summer chapter because it was going to be filled with nothing but spending quality time and I couldn't think of a storyline to go with it so I'm leaving that out (one less chapt to write ). Some clarifications for readers. Sasame truly does love Himeno, but it's quite different from the way Hayate does. I can't actually tell you who Himeno loves. A girl's heart is indeed a confusing thing. And there have been times when I wished I were a guy (thank goodness I'M NOT or else this fanfiction would have never existed and I would have never come to love Prétear the way I do now). Hmm, I feel sorry for both guys, but I'm pretty sure most readers will know which one I'm cheering for. Just wait. ALL TRUTHS WILL BE REVEALED IN THE LAST CHAPTER. (I'm so damn eager to write the Christmas chapter).


	10. Summer Memories

KeyQuis: I just had to complete the seasons. My criteria for a summer ep: no camping, no vacation, no typical summer story and nothing steamy. Since this chapter was unplanned (I didn't mean for it to exist), most of it is me babbling about stuff and writing down whatever comes to mind. Some more HxH moments together...really sorry to S(like anyone really cares). A rather tragic chapter (got some teary moments...) with FLuffs!

And for those readers who keep wondering who Himeno's going to end up with, it's almost a stupid question to ask me because my art gallery answers that question. From the very beginning, this fanfiction was dedicated to my favourite anime couple. Breaking Hayate's heart also breaks my own...just keep reading to find out what happens .

* * *

**Only You: Summer Memories**

Final Exams were over and the students of Shirayuki Sakura High were busily planning their summer vacation out before the new fall semester. Some students wanted to take a vacation outside the city and out of the country. Some wanted to do nothing productive and stay home playing video games. Some wanted to find summer flings. And some wanted and had to attend summer school. Everyone had something to do.

Hayate quickly glanced at the results and ranks. After noticing his significant rise in the top ten list, he prepared to walk away, satisfied with his successful cram sessions. He almost walked away.

"HAYATE!" Himeno screamed as she clutched onto his arm with immense strength. "My physics mark is too low! I have to take it again in summer school!" She pulled Hayate to the ranking sheets. "How did you get TOP STUDENT?" she asked with a gaping mouth of shock.

"I studied hard," Hayate replied monotonously, with his infamous poker face on. "You could have gotten a better mark in physics if you attended the cram session with me, instead of studying with Sasame..." he trailed off, fully knowing that the two of them probably didn't study seriously.

Himeno blushed. She did study with Sasame, but his very near presence kept breaking her concentration. Sasame was getting way too close and affectionate for comfort. It didn't bother Himeno because she liked his attention. She liked being special and important to Sasame. But mostly because Sasame kept her mind off of Hayate.

"I still have to pack up some stuff before I leave. And I have to discuss some matters with Ouka-sensei." Hayate tried to free himself from her grip and Himeno let go and followed him.

"About what?" Himeno walked out of the crowd surrounding the results board. "Is that Omata-sama still hassling you to join his school?"

Hayate didn't look at Himeno when he answered in a low voice. "Something like that...it's no big deal though." He shoved both hands into his pocket and walked calmly back to the classroom to pick up his school bag.

Himeno walked along side her best friend. _Hayate seems troubled. Maybe I'll ask him on the way home._ "I see, well keep rejecting that old man and he'll eventually stop," she cheerfully said.

Hayate weakly smiled at his best friend as an answer. _Sorry, Himeno._ Hayate silently put his books together and shoved them into his bag. "Let's go, Himeno." Her books were all gathered her bag as well. He watched her naively smile happily at him.

* * *

Himeno waited outside the gym room. She didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation. Hayate told her that she didn't need to hear any of it. Himeno felt slightly confused as to why she didn't need to hear it, but obeyed. It had already been 15 minutes. _What's taking so long? _Himeno shuffled her feet a bit. _Was it something so secretive that you couldn't let me hear it? _Himeno let out a sigh. _Best friends aren't suppose to hide stuff from each other. _She peered into the room and watched Hayate talk with Ouka-sensei. They were in the back corner so she couldn't hear anything. _I don't mind if you hide your emotions, but it hurts that you hide outside matters. What is on your mind, Hayate? _Himeno really wanted to know what was in his heart instead.

* * *

"Thank you, sensei." Hayate bowed in appreciation.

"No problem. It'll be a great chance." Ouka-sensei shook his student's hand. "I'm sure you'll have lots of fun when you advance more in kendo next year. I'm so glad that you've made up your mind about going to Hiroshima, Hayate. And congratulations on being first in your grade level." Ouka-sensei noticed the young girl with bright pink-red hair staring into the room. "I'm sure Himeno will miss you when you're gone next year. At least you have one more semester here before you're off." Ouka-sensei smiled at Hayate. _You really are the best swordsman I've ever taught. And it was all thanks to her that you won the tournament._

"Yes, I will spend my fall semester well with everyone," Hayate answered solemnly. A certain memory resurfaced and refreshed a sad moment. _"I wouldn't go to kendo anymore if you aren't there."_ Hayate released the handshake. "I'm sure everything will be fine." He turned to leave his teacher and walked towards Himeno. The sight of her smiling made his guilt rise. _She looks so happy...Himeno...I'm so sorry._ He faked a happy smile back at her.

* * *

The three of them walked home peacefully. Himeno forgot to inquire Hayate about his troubles because Sasame was talking with her about summer plans. Sasame was also going to retake the same physics course in summer school. Hayate ignored the flirty pair of teens. This was going to be the most annoying walk home.

Hayate strolled ahead of the couple. He was wearing the summer uniform and it was still damn hot. In elementary school, he remembered the preppy shorts that accommodated the blazing weather. Now that his body wasn't so childish anymore, he had to wear light long cotton pants that were considered more decent and fitting, as well as mature for his age. Growing up had its pluses and minuses. Sometimes Hayate wished that time would flow faster just so he would get life over with. But those special moments in life made him wish that time would stop just so he could savour its preciousness. Like the time he stole Himeno's first kiss, all those enjoyable kendo practices with her. What he treasured most was her smile and her very company. He had to admit, Himeno's return was the best thing that ever happened to him. If not for her, it was most probable that Hayate would have wore a poker face for the rest of his life. Hayate never wanted to fall in love again. He didn't want to love another girl only to lose her afterwards. In short, he was afraid of love. He tried to recall his childhood times with Himeno and figure out how it all started. All he could remember was that he just did-he simply loved her. It was probably her smile that drew him in. No other girl had a wider mouth than hers. Hayate chuckled at the little memory.

_Now she loves Sasame. I'm not needed anymore. I'm only human as well. I have a heart that breaks just like everyone else. There's no way...I've tried to find one...there's no way I can live by your side without me being in your heart, Himeno. No matter how precious you are to me. No matter how much I really want to be by your side. I can't. I can't put myself through any more pain. I'm bound to break down sooner or later...then what? You can't be by my side forever. People have to move on. That's the path I choose. I have to move on. The past will always be with me, but there's a future I want to see. Whether or not you'll be in it...it doesn't matter anymore...you can be happy without me, I know you can, Himeno. _Hayate bit his lip to hold in the bitterness. It damn hurt a lot. Love damn hurts.

"Hayate! Wait up!"

Hayate looked back and saw her cling closely to her dearest. He turned his attention forwards again and kept walking.

* * *

"Geez, I can't believe Hayate's taking so many advanced courses. It's not even near graduation yet," Himeno playfully whined to Sasame, after the first summer class session ended.

"Oh well, that's just him. Hayate always wants to be the best," Sasame replied nonchalantly. He took Himeno's hand into his own. "Well, physics wasn't that bad. We can always bug Hayate to tutor us if we need to."

Himeno nodded in favour of that option. "Yeah, then we don't have to study so hard," she joked. She sighed. "Hayate's taken so many courses that he doesn't even have free time to spend with us. That selfish idiot." She continued walking hand in hand with Sasame. _Or is he being selfless? He sure is giving me more time to be with Sasame..._

"Well, Himeno. I asked Hayate about that and he said he felt kind of guilty for spending so much time with you. With kendo and all so he told me that he'd hand over his best friend to her boyfriend for the summer," Sasame answered. _My brother is the best. _Sasame wouldn't admit that though. "Don't worry. Hayate said that he'll try to fit some time with us." He gripped her hand a little more. A part of him still felt sad about her occasionally talking about Hayate.

"I hope so. This is my first summer back home. I was hoping to make many wonderful memories to treasure," Himeno said gently, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"How about we start off with some ice cream? I know a great place with a wide selection of flavours." Sasame watched her mouth become a wide smile. "My favourite is lemon with strawberry jelly topped with chocolate shavings.'

"Do they have double powdered green tea kimchee with natto yogurt covered with chocolate chips?" Himeno asked hastily. "It's the absolute best flavour in the world." She looked up at Sasame, who looked like he was kind of sick from the sound of it.

"Um...maybe. We have to go and check to find out." Sasame changed his face back to normal and led the way.

"It really is the best flavour, Sasame. What flavour does Hayate like?"

* * *

Several weeks passed and Hayate was doing extremely well in his courses. His concentration increased significantly now that Himeno wasn't around him as often. He decided not to practice kendo until the new semester began. Happy memories would resurface and Hayate didn't want to waver from his decision. He didn't want to hesitate going to Hiroshima next year. He wanted to keep his sword sealed for the summer, for both their sakes. Hayate glanced over at his flower pot. His tulip had blossomed beautifully. It was smiling at him and continued to watch him complete his assignment.

* * *

Himeno and Sasame had their first midterm coming up and they decided to ask Hayate for his help to prepare them for their test. Hayate agreed, in spite of his three midterms that were on the same week.

"Just list out all given data on the side and find an appropriate formula," Hayate explained. "You may have to calculate a missing variable using another equation, but that'll be simple." He let the two try to figure out an old exam problem. After a few minutes, he got a response from one of them.

"Is this right, Hayate?" Himeno leaned over the table and showed him her paper. She felt kind of nervous because it had been a while since she had seen him, despite the fact they lived next door to each other. When their eyes met, Himeno saw the same thing-a sea of emotions hiding within each other. _Hayate._

"Your numbers are correct, but without given units the entire answer is wrong," Hayate replied plainly. He watched her get flustered up.

"Oops. I'll remember that." Himeno smiled in thanks, hoping that Hayate would smile back. _I want to see it again. I want to see your smile._

Hayate turned his attention to Sasame. "Do you have to take so long? At the rate you're going at, you'll only finish the first problem of the test," Hayate said, with boredom in his tone. He tapped his pencil, avoiding eye contact with Himeno. _Why is she so intent on finding out what's inside of my heart? It's not like she'll like it. She doesn't have to know anything. It's for the best. _

Sasame grumbled and showed his paper, which was correct.

The rest of the study session went smoothly. Himeno understood all the concepts afterwards and Sasame improved his writing time.

"Sasame, could you give me some alone time with Hayate? I want to talk with him about stuff." Himeno had explained to him earlier on how Hayate's distantness was troubling him. Sasame nodded at her and went up to his room.

"Hayate, I um," she began. "I miss you."

"Eh?" Hayate kept his poker face on. _What does she mean?_

"You're so busy with your courses that we haven't spent any time together. It's my first summer back and I was hoping that we'd make memories together. You know...," Himeno fidgeted in her seat, not knowing if her words and feelings made any sense.

_Oh, memories together..._ "Sorry, I didn't know," Hayate spoke out calmly, keeping his mask on.

Himeno couldn't take it anymore. _Damnit Hayate! Why won't you smile at me? I thought I was important to you because you are important to me. _"I want to spend time with my best friend, but ever since summer vacation started, all you've been doing is studying." Some tears spewed out. "I don't even see you around anymore. You're always at those daily cram sessions!" Himeno couldn't control the anger and sadness. "I missed you so much Hayate!" She began crying.

* * *

Sasame started his shower. _I wonder if she'll patch things up. Are you trying to avoid her, Hayate? I thought you loved her so why are you being so mean to her?. _He was kind of upset that Himeno was worrying about his brother. He was more upset at the fact that Hayate was reverting to his emotionless state of life again. _Damn it. I thought it was going to be alright this time around. You're such a pain to be around._

* * *

Himeno heard the repetition of 'sorry' come from the person who was gently holding her against him. She continued to cry on him. It felt like an eternity since she was this close to him. Himeno's sobbing died down when he stroked her hair.

"Hayate...why are you like this? I thought..." Himeno wasn't sure if she could tell it to him directly.

"Thought what?" Hayate murmured softly. _I'm so sorry. I made you cry again. I wasn't suppose to make you cry until the end of the year._ Hayate held her a little tighter. His heart ached in fresh pain. _It hurts, it hurts so much, Himeno. Loving you is so painful._

"I thought I was important. You're important to me, Hayate. I wanted to spend time with the most important people to me...before time passes and I regret not taking the chance." Himeno felt déja vu hit her. _Why do I feel like this has happened to me before...with Hayate. _She continued speaking from her heart. "Ever since mom died, I've longed to find what I lost." She looked up at Hayate with watery eyes. "Don't you get it, Hayate? I lost you and I found you...same with Sasame. I want to spend as much time as I can with those precious to me." Himeno stopped as realization hit her. She could not say the next sentence in her heart. _I love you so much, Hayate. _"I found you, Hayate. I don't want to lose you again," she said instead.

Hayate couldn't handle the words coming out of her mouth. They were incredibly painful to listen to. He didn't know what to do. Emotions built up in him like never before. Sorrow, guilt, anger and above all, love. Hayate gripped her closer to her body, making her feel his heart beat. His decision was set though. Turning back wasn't too late, but it might be regretful in the end.

"I'm so sorry, Himeno," Hayate said, almost chokingly. "I didn't mean to become so distant." He wanted to kiss her pain away, but refrained from doing so. The moment was right, but if Sasame walked in on them, there would be hell to deal with. Hayate opted with stroking her hair.

Himeno listened to his heart beat. Silence engulfed them both. She felt peace and comfort in Hayate's arms, for reasons unknown. As much as he made her cry, she didn't mind. Hayate took the pain away afterwards.

"I thought you hated me and kept yourself busy with studying."

Hayate let out a small laugh. "Silly. Why would I hate you?" _I hate myself though. _"I could never hate you, Himeno. Whenever anything goes wrong between us, it's always my fault. It's not your fault, Himeno." _It's not your fault for picking Sasame. It's my fault for not even trying._ "How about I spend the weekend after your test with you? I won't spend anytime studying. We can go to the amusement park, have a picnic, whatever. We can do whatever you want. Apology accepted?" Hayate asked, with a small smile on his face. "Sasame can come along if you want."

Himeno shook her head. "I've spent enough time with Sasame already. It'll just be the two of us." Himeno freed herself from the bear hug and sat in front of him. She smiled playfully at him. "Just because I got a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm not suppose to spend time with my best friend." Himeno placed her hand on the side of his face. "You're just as important as Sasame, Hayate." _I love the both of you. Both of you have your own special place in my heart._ Himeno noticed that Hayate's face was soft and firm under her touch. For a brief moment, she thought she saw a clear emotion in his eyes. _Was that...it couldn't be...I must be imaging it...there's no way I saw love._ She watched Hayate close his eyes and place a hand over hers. For once she noticed distinct contrasting features. _His eyelashes are quite long and thick, not long and thin. That's why his eyes are so sharp looking. His eyebrows are well shaped, making him look serious and... so poker faced. Long nose...chiseled features._ It was the first time Himeno stared at his face for so long. _Hayate._

_This is the first time she's held me like this. _Hayate covered her touching hand. "I never knew you thought that way. I always thought you...wanted to be with Sasame," he spoke with closed eyes, hiding his emotions. "I thought that if I wasn't around, you'd be happier with Sasame." He savoured the moment of her sweet touch. _I'll never forget this moment with you like this. Never. _"You're important to me as well, Himeno." _More than you'll ever know._

Himeno frowned and pinched his cheek hard, making Hayate open his eyes and let out an 'ow'. She laughed before speaking, "Well, you thought all wrong, Mr. Top Student!" She watched him rub his cheek after her release. "Maybe you should ask before acting on your own all the time. For someone who's so smart, you make some pretty stupid choices." She pinched the other cheek. "You better learn your lesson now before making another dumb mistake!" _Before hurting me again. _

Hayate laughed at her words. He found them ironically amusing. Moreover, he was laughing at himself to hide the deep pain. When he stopped laughing, he decided he should smile at her to end the conversation.

"Thanks for the lecture on life, Himeno-sensei," he said jokingly. _How I wish this moment could last forever. I wish we could stay like this...just the two of us._

It was a smile she had never seen before. Rarer than the rare one. Himeno thought her heart had stopped at the sight of its beauty. She wanted to see that smile on his face forever. His reddened cheeks made him look like he was blushing and his expression could only be described as priceless. Himeno wanted to freeze the moment and capture it on film. But no, this memory would be kept in her heart, only for her to access. This memory belonged to her alone.

Hayate watched the one he loved enjoy his smile. "Remember that you're the only person who's been able to make me smile like this," he whispered to her. "Thank you." He hugged her, not wanting to ever let go.

Himeno returned the simple affection. "You're welcome."

Neither of them noticed Sasame creep back into his room.

* * *

_I guess everything went well between them. But still..._ Sasame still felt a little jealous having another guy touch her, let alone hold her. _They're just best friends...nothing else. _Sasame decided to not see Himeno leave the house and fell asleep first.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I spent the day with Hayate at the local amusement park. It was so fun. We went on so many rides. Hayate puked his guts out after the roller coaster. Guess he can't the handle gravity well. Serves him right for staying in doors all the time. Hayate was so funny all through today. He told me that it was his second time at the amusement park. We went there once when we were kids. In the horror house, we got scared by a dropping monster and Hayate threw one punch at that thing. It shattered into like a million pieces and we ran outta the place in an instant. On the merry-go-round, Hayate was too tall to sit on the horses so he just sat in the open carriage and watched me. We ate ice cream. The place didn't have my favourite flavour, but I found out that Hayate has a real sweet tooth. He had a triple scoop waffle cone. One triple chocolate fudge, one hazelnut fudge and one blueberry chocolate. He loves chocolate. I will remember that forever. _

Himeno paused for a bit. There was so much to write about. Even if the pen were as fast as her thoughts and feelings, it would still take a long time to capture everything onto ink. She continued.

_Hayate handmade bentos for the both of us. I never knew that he was a good cook because the food was great. Yeah, Hayate told me beforehand that he wouldn't eat outside food, especially not hot dogs and hamburgers. He insisted on making lunch for the both of us. Hayate acted like a little child at some parts of the day. Whining and complaining at certain little things. About how unsanitary outside food was, about the games where prizes were almost impossible to win without physics. Oh yeah, I pleaded Hayate, well it was more like begged him to win me something, anything. He sighed and was so sweet about the whole thing. It was so cool, he knocked down all the bottles with one ball in one instant. Said something about static weak point in the structure, whatever that means. I chose a cute little stuffed puppy with blue eyes and a fur coat of mixed browns. The blue eyes reminded me of Hayate's eyes. I told him that and he blushed. He so cute when he blushes. I don't think I've ever seen him so full of laughter and joy in one day._

A fuzzy tingly warm feeling grew from within. Himeno couldn't forget Hayate's smiling face. Today was the first official day of his opened self. She didn't see the poker face at all and it felt wonderful. Hayate told her that he would take if off today, just for her. _Hayate's so kind. _Himeno felt the warmth grow.

_I tried to win something for Hayate in return. I tried the knock down bottle game as well. The truth is I missed the bottles. My aim was so off and I hit the bottle stand instead. I still won though because I used so much power when I threw the ball that the stand broke and all the bottles fell down. Hayate gave me a weird face. I'm pretty sure he was trying to tell me about 'All strength, lack of skill' attitude like the way he nags at me in kendo. That Hayate, he's so_

Himeno couldn't think of the word to describe him. _He's so what? _There wasn't one word that fit the description. She chose the most fitting word.

_everything. Perfect. He and Sasame are totally different. Sasame's really sweet and loving, but so is Hayate in his own way. Making a box lunch for me. Taking off his poker face just for me. Smiling just for me. _

Himeno stopped writing for a bit. _Everything just for me..._ Himeno's heart fluttered. She couldn't deny the feelings in her heart. She had fallen in love with Sasame starting with her crush, but Hayate...she felt as if she just loved him from the beginning without even knowing. No doubt they had grown close since her return. Himeno thought back to all her memories with Hayate. There was joy and sorrow. With Sasame, there was mostly happiness. She couldn't think of a time when the both of them argued over anything. With Hayate, things were different. He was supporting her from backstage. He never said anything sugar-coated and pleasing. Hayate was Hayate. He was always there for her. He listened to her. She confided in Hayate more than in Sasame for reasons she didn't know why. Hayate helped her wherever, whenever, however, whyever, whatever. This day they spent together, it was just for the both of them. Himeno continued writing.

_Oh yeah, he chose a teddy bear that had pink-red eyes. I'm pretty sure it was suppose to resemble me. Anyways, Hayate actually attracted a lot of unknown attention. I heard so many females praise him from afar. As a girl, I will confess that Hayate is good to look at. By the way, he cut his hair. I think it looks great, makes him more...good looking than he already is. I teased him about it and he blushed. He's so cute when he blushes ( I said that already didn't I?). We went on so many other rides and to tell you the truth, I think Hayate was scared on most of them even though he'd die confessing that out. I noticed his face kept getting a little paler after each ride so I decided to stop the fast and extreme stuff. Bumper cars was hilarious. The both of us shared a car and I drove like a maniac. Hayate was my cushion for any impacts. His body is strong enough to handle anything...well except fast foods and roller coasters. There's probably a lot more he can't handle. I wonder if he's ever had a broken heart. I can't imagine any girl rejecting a perfect guy like Hayate. Okay, so he's not totally perfect, but he's a great great guy. Too bad he doesn't like girls. I wonder why._

Himeno noticed she was going off topic. _I have to write about our day. I have to record it._

_Anyhow, Hayate was so protective of me. I swear, he took all of the shoving and pushing in the line-ups. And he's the type of guy no other guy probably wants to start a fight with. Hayate is quite intimidating when he wants to be. One guy whistled and winked at me and the glare in Hayate's eyes was murderous. The guy left the line up. It was funny when a group of guys were eyeing me...well not funny hahah, funny uh-oh. Hayate crushed what I think was a piece of chain 'by accident'. It was deformed pretty badly. Then he calmly led me out of their sight telling me that he'd protect me. _

Himeno felt her heart race. She knew she loved Hayate on friend basis. She simply loved him, however love could be defined. Love was the only word she could use to define her feelings for him. She didn't like Hayate. She loved him. Everything about him was perfect in her own eyes. He didn't have to be like Sasame. Hayate just had to be Hayate. Himeno would only take Hayate as he was. She couldn't imagine him being any different. _Hayate..._

_Sasame never said those words to me before. He told me countless times he loves me. Wait, I'm suppose to be writing about my day. The day went well. The last ride we went on was the ferris wheel. I couldn't believe that the both of us were afraid of heights. Both of us sat in safely, sealed in by doors, windows. We took a small carriage so the both of us sat next to each other. I sort of wanted to sit across from him, but I didn't want him to see me blushing. I never knew that being so close to Hayate was so...heart pounding. I'm a girl and he's a boy. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that being close to someone else of the opposite gender makes one aware of the possibilities._

Himeno bit her lip. She didn't know if she wanted to confess to her diary all the things that were going through her mind at that moment in time. They were embarrassing and some totally out of decent context. _It was the damn hormones. _Himeno tried convincing herself that her desire to kiss Hayate was all due to a bunch of chemicals letting loose in her body. She bit her lips harder.

_Hayate's body was so close to mine. I pressed myself closer to feel his warmth. I wanted him to wrap an arm around me, but he simply kept his hands to himself. The ride was quite silent. We enjoyed the view from the top. It was so beautiful and romantic. Hayate smiled at me when I gave him a hug then. I told him that this was the best day to date in my life. Then he said jokingly something about Sasame being jealous. I couldn't tell very well under the moonlight, but I think there was a bit of sadness in his eyes. I think. I snuggled closer, feeling a bit guilty about Sasame. I couldn't let the moment slip. When was there going to be another chance for me to be with Hayate like this? I didn't regret it. It was kind of funny because I fell asleep. Ferris wheel rides sure are long. _

_I'll make everything up to Sasame._ Himeno looked at her clock. It was well into the night and she had to get to bed soon if she wanted to wake up for class the next morning. _Just a bit more left._

_A breeze came out and Hayate took off his light coat and gave it to me. I just had to go in a sleeveless and short dress. If not for the coat, I probably would have caught a cold. Oh yeah, Hayate's coat smelled nice. I honestly didn't think he'd put cologne on just for me. Heck, I don't even know if he borrowed it off Sasame, but I'm pretty sure he didn't because I never smelled Sasame wear that scent on before so I'm going to assume Hayate has his own stuff. _

Himeno giggled. Hayate was amusing to think and write about.

_It was a nice smell. Wasn't strong, wasn't light. Just perfect. Kind of like a multi-purpose good smelling cologne that a guy can use on any occasion. Yep, that's Hayate. Efficiency is what he lives for. _

Himeno let out a laugh. _Hayate..._

_Hmm, we walked home hand in hand. That was nice. I had a great day with Hayate. I wish that there will be more happy times with him. Maybe next summer will be better. As long as Hayate's with me, I'm sure there'll be lots to experience in life. _

Himeno stared at the last line. There was some sad connotation to it. _As long as..._ Himeno wiped the thought of Hayate not being there with her in life and went to bed._ Please let there be more memories of Hayate in my future. _Himeno hugged the stuffed puppy, which she named Soyokaze, fell asleep with the warmth generated from her wonderful day.

* * *

Hayate lay on his bed and thought about his day. It had been a very very long time since he went out and had fun. Heck, he didn't even know that word existed in his life until today. He remembered smiling, laughing as well as glaring. Hayate chuckled to himself and found himself holding onto his new teddy bear, his only teddy bear. He would never forget this precious summer memory. It was his last summer at home after all. He cherished every moment with Himeno by his side. Especially during the ferris wheel. He recalled her body leaning against his own. She fell asleep on his shoulder. She looked so happy while she slept. It took every bit of willpower to not kiss her. Hayate was content with wrapping an arm around her waist, making sure she didn't fall off the seat. The whole situation reminded him of his first kiss. Hayate wasn't going to be that much of a jerk to kiss a taken girl who was sleeping. Himeno must have trusted him to not do anything or why else would she fall asleep so peacefully onto a guy. Hayate didn't deny the fact that he wanted to do more than kiss her. He was of age when boys had indecent thoughts about girls runny in their minds. Hayate heard from the older boys in his advance class about their fantasies about particular girls. As much as he tried to ignore them, he couldn't. He was of the same human and gender race after all. Because of it, he was thankful that Sasame had said nothing to him about Himeno. He did not want to listen to his brother talk about certain things about his best friend. It was too disturbing to think about. Hayate wanted to remain as chaste as possible, in heart, body and in mind. He was thankful that his mother could not read minds.

Hayate looked at his nameless teddy. "I think I'll call you Summer." He said good night to his tulip and tucked himself in bed. _I won't change my mind. I won't regret leaving. I have to move on without you, Himeno. _Hayate knew he was lying to his heart.

* * *

Soyokaze: breeze, gentle wind

Author's Notes: WTH WAS THAT? Totally unexpected. I just started writing and before I knew it, I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER (all in one day too). I must say, it turned out better than I thought and a helluva lot longer than I intended. Girl's Diary-I actually kept one for a long time to record events in life. I didn't know what ice cream flavour Hayate liked so I just gave him my favourite: chocolate (no objections plz). And the top student thing was a real event in my life (no kidding). And physics? (don't even ask about my studies).

Some explanations for Hayate's behaviour. He has a strong character and is not the type of guy to be crying himself to sleep over a girl because she's with someone else. At this point, he trusts Sasame with Himeno so he's not exactly worried about Himeno being in an abusive relationship. He's moving on so the pain in his heart will go away. No point in wasting away and throwing the future away for something that's just wishful thinking (Hayate's view on the whole thing). He's analyzed the situation and decides that it's for the best. Honestly, he's human too. We don't like feeling pain. It's both a selfless and selfish action. Hayate's doing what he feels best is for the both of them, without consulting Himeno in the process. The real question remains: Does he actually leave? There's still quite a bit of time left and there's still hope for Hayate.

About the guys having indecent thoughts in their teenage years- It's sadly true. I have more evidence than I need. Go ask any guy friends and see if they'll answer truthfully. Ask your parents if you must. I must admit that I was a victim of some guy's fantasy. I was happy that he (actually a close friend of mine) told me honestly, but seriously...did I need to hear it? (#$ NO!) Gotta 'love'(yeah right...) the guys that tell you everything about themselves, better now than never I say. That's what the next chapter is about. It's Sasame's turn for attention. KeyQuis flees from the protective Hayate. Something REALLY AWESOME happens in chapter 11...well something worthwhile reading (I know there are readers who are going to love what happens between the brothers(no more hints)).


	11. Autumn Night Festival

KeyQuis: I don't write cliffhangers do I?...I just leave a lot to think about. I'm kind of happy that no one has complained about lengthy chapters. I started to wonder, but then realized that I couldn't stop writing because it was so so very fun to write. Heck, I wanted to rush everything just so I could write the Christmas chapt.( I've been talking about that for a long time now) because it's so sweetly fluffy and focused on #cough#cough#. But there's still TWO more chapters to write before KeyQuis goes all out on that ONE chappie (in other words, it will be lovingly long). Well then, let's get going to one of the two, shall we? Onwards to the battlefield of love! A freakishly long chapter for some queer reason :p

Rating: PG13 (perhaps higher...)

Forewarning: Sasame does '_something'_ to Himeno. May not be suitable for younger audiences (semi-lime material, nothing close to R-as usual: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!). Hayate does '_something'_ to Sasame. May be suitable for all readers (heehee). Almost a 360o turn from the previous chapter.

* * *

**Only You: Autumn Night Festival**

Hayate watched the season change. The summer that passed engraved itself into his mind. It had been a fun summer with Himeno. Hayate thoroughly enjoyed it, not letting any precious time go to waste. He cherished every little time he had left in his hometown. Early morning kendo classes were up and running again. Hayate waited underneath the giant sakura blossom tree in front on the school. His eyes followed the drifting petals before him. He never noticed how beautiful it was until now. Shades of red and pink danced around him, engulfing him with the thought of her. _Himeno._

Himeno managed to drag her sleepy self out of bed for the first kendo practice of the new semester. Himeno's walking pace was unusually slow this morning due to her lack of sleep from excitement. She couldn't wait to do kendo with Hayate again. He was extremely busy with his advanced studies that he couldn't make time to train with her. Himeno practiced by herself against a wooden dummy she bought and worked hard to improve her accuracy. She couldn't wait to show him how much stronger she got. Hayate had walked ahead of her, carrying both of their equipment. When she reached the entrance of the schoolyard, her cheeks flourished with life at the sight of something she could only describe as beautiful.

Hayate stood there and let the blossoms flutter onto him and away from him. _Why is there this sad feeling in my heart? _He closed his eyes and felt a gentle breeze brush through his hair and touch his face. _I'm going to miss this place, whether I want to or not._

Himeno stood there watching him, taking in the moment of serenity. _Hayate. He looks so beautiful like that._ The poker face was not on. A sweet soft smile paired with closed eyes and a pretty shower of flower petals made her heart skip a few beats. The whole thing captured his beauty and grace. There was something irresistible about her best friend. Himeno was content gazing at his honest smile. He wasn't hiding anything from her.

Reality crashed back into him when he heard his watch beep. The 6a.m. kendo alarm broke the solitude. Hayate snapped his eyes wide open and found Himeno standing right in front of him. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear her coming. Hayate wanted to scold himself for being careless, but Himeno's smile took priority in his mind. _God, she's so beautiful. _It made his heart ache with mixed emotions.

"Oh, let's get to practice now," Hayate said clumsily, walking towards the building.

"It was beautiful, wasn't it?"

He stopped and turned around. "What?"

"The cherry blossoms."

"Oh. Yeah, they were." Hayate started to walk again.

"You were too," Himeno said cheerfully. "Smiling like that."

There was silence. Hayate didn't know how to respond to a remark like that. Beautiful was not a common word to describe a guy. Made him almost feel like blushing inside and out.

"Let's get to practice before we're more late."

"Fine, fine."

* * *

The new semester started and the only class Hayate and Himeno shared was the condemning Political Literature class taught by none other than the infamous sleep-inducing Professor Iori. The both of them sat in the very back corner, in the same seats from the previous semester. It held the fateful meeting between the two of them.

"I think I'm going to fall asleep. I have no idea which leader he's talking about," whispered Himeno.

"Fine. I'll take the notes for both of us," replied Hayate in a sigh, without his pokerface.

"Thank you."

"You owe me."

Himeno giggled a little. She found it amusing and funny every time Hayate sounded and acted human. She wanted to slumber off, but kept her head leaning on her textbook, with her eyes focused on her best friend.

_Hmm, I'm so happy I get to spend another school year with you, Hayate._

* * *

Sasame shouted orders to the festival committee and its volunteers. It had already been a months since autumn arrived and it was time for a celebration of the new season as well as a full moon. He was president of the whole event and he wanted to sure the decorations were perfect. The event was to be held at the local temple and the neighbouring garden.

"Make sure those gold letterings are painted over with a luminescent coating. And you over there. Promotional posters should be placed up all over town. Don't clam it up in one area of the festival board. I need the booth setters to register themselves over at that end. Where are the games and prizes? They should have arrived an hour ago." Sasame continued his commands in a mellifluous manner. Everyone was scrambling to set the whole place up for the weekend. Sasame looked at his watch. Everything was more or less on schedule, except for a few minor things. The catering service would arrive during the festival morning. Sasame checked another item on his list when the prizes were delivered. "Can I get a team of people to set up the lights and lanterns?" He was about to shout more orders until someone grabbed him from behind and hugged him tightly.

"Sasame!" Himeno cheered aloud. "You look so cool being in charge of everything. The festival is going to be great!"

Sasame smiled at her lovingly and placed a quick kiss on her mouth when she released him. Her blush filled her cheeks with life. He loved it when he made her look so cute.

"People are staring at us," she said, trying to hide the giddy feeling.

"Sorry." Sasame put his loudspeaker aside and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Didn't mean to love you so much."

"You say the worst things to a girl's heart. It's not good to make it beat so fast." Himeno felt that he was teasing her and loving her a bit too much with every poetic word. She didn't know if one could be loved like she was.

"Sorry. Can't help it." Sasame placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and released her. "Gotta get back to work now. You want to help out or something?"

"Of course! Leave all the hard labour work to me. I'm as strong as a bull," Himeno replied, flexing her arms to prove her case.

"If you insist. You're even stronger than me, Himeno," Sasame complimented. He didn't feel insecure about being physically weaker. After all, he spent most of his life feeling inferior to Hayate. Sasame accustomed himself to his weakness and made the most of his strength. He honestly believed that the pen was mightier than the sword.

"So what can I do?"

"You can help build the booths. I think they're having trouble moving the wooden beams around," Sasame said as he pointed to the east direction. "That would help us out greatly."

"No problem." Himeno ran off, waving a quick good bye.

"You sure she'll be alright? She'll be working with guys," a cold voice said from behind.

Sasame turned around to find the expected Hayate.

"There's no need to be so overprotective of her. I'm not the possessive type," Sasame answered nonchalantly. "Himeno can take care of herself."

"Whatever, Mr. President," Hayate replied sarcastically. "Being protective and possessive are two different things."

Sasame hated it when his brother was right. "Then you would have liked me to deny her strength and insult her pride? I'm not as insensitive as you are, ."

Hayate twitched a bit. _Insensitive. Is that what I am?_ "I'm going to help Himeno out. I don't trust guys in general." _I don't even know if I can trust myself half the time._

Sasame shot him a dirty glare. "Implying me? I've treated Himeno extremely well so far, what have you got against me?"

"Your song," Hayate replied coldly. "Your words irritate me."

"I don't like your sword very much either. Himeno spends a lot of her time with you because of it."

"Jealous?"

"Irritated."

No one noticed the standoff between the two. Both of them knew what was happening between the three of them. Controlled emotions were revealed. Sasame noticed how frequently Himeno talked about his brother and it annoyed him to no end. Hayate would always grit his teeth ever so slightly every time Himeno mentioned Sasame's sweet talk. The brothers had become sick of each other's existence towards the one girl they loved. The only reason they didn't say it out loud was because of her feelings towards the both of them. It was the boyfriend versus the best friend situation with the best friend being less than honest with his true feelings.

"Himeno's mine."

"She belongs to no one."

Sasame wanted to throw a punch at Hayate's piercing remark. Hayate wanted to use the Wind Sword attack on Sasame's possessiveness. Both wanted the other out of her life and it wasn't going to happen.

_Like hell I'm going to leave now. I definitely don't trust you now that I've seen your true colours, Sasame. I will protect Himeno from you. _

_I will make Himeno mine. You won't be able to have her at all. I refuse to give her up after having her for such a long time. I love Himeno and I will fight for her heart, Hayate._

"Sasame, where should I string up these ribbons?" a fellow asked, interrupting their thoughts.

"By the river stage," Sasame responded with a fake smile on his face. "Thanks."

Hayate didn't waste a moment's time and walked away, heading in the direction of the booth construction. _Himeno belongs to no one. _

* * *

Himeno was glad Hayate helped out. He flawlessly tacked and hammered every piece into place. The booths stood firm and everyone was glad they were complete. Hayate untied his hair which he held back during the work. He brushed through it quickly, pushing it neatly back into place.

Himeno couldn't take her eyes off Hayate when he removed that simple white ribbon. It was so different than with kendo. Hayate looked so natural, unlike in kendo where he was so robotic in an orderly fashion. She also realized that he barely broke a sweat doing the labourous setup. Hayate really was something.

_Hayate's changed. He's changed so much after the summer. I wonder why?...Me? Was it because of me? _Himeno brushed aside the egoistic thought. _No, I think Hayate's always been like this. He's finally opening up his true self. Why was he hiding in the first place?_

Both of them sat and leaned back against a completed booth and rested silently. Himeno felt at ease with Hayate by her side. His very presence warded off guys trying to make a pass at her. Seniors were scary, but Hayate was more than intimidating for them. Hayate smiled unconsciously, feeling thoroughly confident that his change of mind was worth it. He had protected Himeno, even if she could defend herself without his help. She seemed to like his protectiveness.

"Thank you, Hayate," Himeno said quietly, only for his ears.

"For what?"

"For being here with me."

"Same to you then."

Then turned to face each other and without warning, bursted out in sudden laughter. Sasame was not happy watching the two of them as he approached.

"Want me to take you out for dinner, Himeno? You've been great help," Sasame said as he extended his hand to help her up.

"What about Hayate? He was more help than I was," Himeno asked as she let herself get pulled up.

"It's okay. I'm just his brother. I'm not important." Hayate's tone was crisp with iciness. "I'll go home and eat."

Himeno looked at Hayate, then Sasame. "I think I will go home for dinner as well." She didn't want Hayate to be left out. Hayate's feelings were important to her.

They went home for dinner. The walk home loomed an air of uneasiness between them all, especially on Himeno.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I think there's something going on between Sasame and Hayate. I don't know what it is, but I know the tension's there. I'm not sure what to say to find out. I really want to know, but I'm scared at the same time. I think it's best if I talk with Sasame first about it, then Hayate. But shouldn't I turn to my best friend first? I don't know. I'm confused and worried. My feelings for Sasame haven't changed. I love him a lot. I love Hayate differently. Sasame is special, but Hayate...I don't know how to describe him. He's special alright, but important is what he is to me. Hayate is important to me. Hayate means a lot to me. I don't know what to think or feel if he wasn't by my side most of the time. I don't want to experience life if I never met him. Hayate is very important to me. _

Himeno stopped writing. _My god, what have I written? Is this what's in my heart? It can't be...but it is. Hayate..._

Déja vu seem to hit Himeno at that moment. The words seemed familiar and lost at the same time. Himeno felt her eyes water and tears trickle down her cheek and dropped her pen onto her bed sheets.

_Why does it feel like my heart's going to break if Hayate disappears from my life? It hurts. It just hurts. I don't know why. Hayate..._

Himeno fell asleep after crying softly for a lost answer.

* * *

"I hate you."

"I'd figure as much. You're easy to read, Sasame." Hayate replied plainly after finishing his shower.

"Himeno won't fall in love with you," said Sasame bitterly. He was lying in his bed, ready to sleep after talking with his brother a bit more.

"I'm not expecting her to." Hayate continued drying his hair with a towel. "I'm not selfish like you are."

"You're extremely selfish. You couldn't be the boyfriend so you picked the best friend just to be near her. But you're lying to her and yourself. Me, selfish? Look at yourself," Sasame retorted.

Hayate decided to end the argument. Mom was downstairs and he didn't want to stir a commotion. "We'll see. Good night." He turned off the lights and climbed into his bed.

"She will be mine."

Hayate would have beaten the other body in the room if not for the fact mom was downstairs. The wrath of a mother was not to be taken lightly.

* * *

Himeno twirled in front of the mirror a bit. It had been a very long time since she wore a kimono. This one had a lovely display of tulips and wind patterns on soft pink fabric. The dress was hand made by her mother before she past away. Her father had explained how eager her mom had been to make the special present in advance since the day of her birth. It was her sweet 16 birthday present from mom and Himeno loved it. Himeno had gotten Mrs. Leafe to help her dress up and tie properly.

"You look beautiful. It looks absolutely stunning on you, Himeno." Mrs. Awayuki rechecked the kimono. "They'll love it."

"Thank you very much." Himeno bowed.

"Even Hayate will admire it fully. He better compliment or else I'll teach him a lesson in complimenting young girls."

Himeno blushed at Mrs. Leafe's comment. The mention of his name made her cheeks rosy.

"Um, I hope so..." Himeno sat on the couch and waited for them to come down. They were going to the festival together.

Sasame came down first. His wide eyes and opened mouth was a definite approval of Himeno's attire.

"You look absolutely stunning. It's gorgeous." Sasame really liked the floral pattern. He thought that a trail of music notes should have replaced the wind pattern though.

"You look pretty good yourself, Sasame." Himeno noticed how well the dark lavender coloured yukata matched and accented Sasame's bishounen features. It was patterned with vertical silver lines that made him appear more taller and mature.

"Where's Hayate?" Mrs. Leafe asked. "Don't tell me he's making a fuss about wearing one."

"What fuss?" Hayate called out from the top of the stairs. "I'm fine perfectly dressed like this." He showed them his best casual outfit.

"YOU CAN'T GO OUT LOOKING LIKE THAT WITH A GIRL BY YOUR SIDE. IT'S EMBARRASSING! CHANGE INTO YOUR YUKATA RIGHT NOW, HAYATE!" Mrs. Leafe bellowed, shaking the walls of the house.

Hayate sighed and headed back into his room. His mom was right. He couldn't walk beside Himeno looking like the way he was now. He'd look like an ugly toad in her light. He sighed and looked at the thing lying on his bed. _Might as well change and get going. _

* * *

Himeno's breath was taken away. She never imagined he could ever look more manly and insanely heart-melting than he did now. He bangs were still messy and his long hair tied back. The yukata was dark blue and white at the hems. It perfectly shaped his broad shoulders and undoubtedly firm chest. If Sasame was Cupid, Hayate was Hercules. When Hayate reached the bottom of the stairs, Himeno ran towards him and gave him an excited hug.

"You look sooooo good in that! Why didn't you wear it in the first place?" Himeno laughed. "You're so weird."

"THIS is embarrassing mom. I feel like a 10 year old in this thing!" Hayate complained, not minding Himeno's proximity.

"Oh stop whining, you look damn fine and you know it," she hassled back at him. "Now THAT's much better. You can go now. Remember not to stay out too late."

"Wearing this is embarrassing," Hayate pleaded one last time. "Can't I just change out of this?"

"No. Now leave before I think of something else for you to do instead of going to the festival."

Hayate let out a long sigh. "Let's get this over with." He glanced over to Sasame, who was obviously irritated and jealous.

Himeno dragged him by the arm to the front door. Sasame already opened it. "Good night, auntie." She pulled Hayate out of the house. He was still grumbling about dressing up and being non-efficient.

* * *

"That's it? That's the only reason why you don't like wearing it?" Himeno asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, nothing wrong," answered Hayate.

Sasame continued to stay silent, holding her hand.

"I can't believe it. Just because you don't like people see you all fancied up, you don't want to wear it. Don't you know that you look so handsome in it?"

"That's why I don't like wearing it. I know I look good...I just don't want anyone to see it..." Hayate trailed off. "It's embarrassing."

_Eh? I didn't think he was that self-aware. _Himeno gave him a puzzled look. "No sense in hiding your true self or it's just a waste. Besides, I think you're great eye-candy, Hayate." Himeno added, "So are you Sasame."

Hayate was too embarrassed to reply. Sasame kissed Himeno on the cheek. Eventually, the three of them arrived to the festival. They wandered around for a few hours before one of them had to leave.

"I'm sorry, I have to perform my song soon. Last show on tonight. Have to go and set the stage up. Do you mind waiting for me until then, Himeno?" Sasame asked sincerely.

"No problem. You are the reason why there's a festival in the first place." She smiled at him. "Good luck on stage." She let him kiss her on the lips before leaving.

It was the first time Hayate watched the both of them kiss. He never expected that they do it in front of him. After all, weren't they the very least self-conscious about PDAs? Still, he felt his heart hurt a little. He didn't know he was tightly biting his lower lip in anguish. It wasn't irritation, it was plain jealously. Himeno was smiling happily at Sasame before he left.

"Let's go have some fun, Hayate." Himeno took his hand and started to walk in the game's direction. Hayate didn't move from his spot. "Eh? What's the matter?"

"Kiss." Hayate asked the question. "Is Sasame good at it?"

Himeno's eyes flew wide opened. _HOW DO I ANSWER THAT?_ It was then she became embarrassed with the kiss Sasame gave her before he left, in front of Hayate. She tried avoiding the subject by proceeding to walk again, but it was no use. Hayate wanted an answer.

"I just want to know."

Himeno looked at him pleadingly, not wanting to give him a straight answer. She didn't want him to know. Hayate looked a little hurt for some reason. _Why? Why do you want to know?_

Knowing she wasn't going to tell him the truth he already knew, Hayate freed his hand from her own and walked forwards, passing her. _Ah damn it. #$&. Why am I feeling so pissed off? The other day I didn't want to leave, but now I just don't want to be near either of them. I'm so confused. I hate this feeling. I hate not knowing what I want. I hate it. I damning hell hate it. I hate this. _Hayate decided to put the poker face back on. He felt better with it on. It hid everything he didn't want to know going inside of him. It helped him ignore his human heart.

"Are we going to play games or not?" Hayate asked, thumbing in the direction. "I want to go home after Sasame comes back for you." His voice sounded empty.

Himeno nodded slightly. _Why? Why is this happening? You were just laughing the other day too. Why can't you stay that way? _The pokerface dampened her festival spirit. Hayate's clenched fists told her that he didn't want to hold her hand. Himeno sadly walked forward. _He's important to me...I should tell him. I should tell my best friend everything. _

"He's very good at it," Himeno whispered out when she reached his side. "Sasame's a good kisser." _There! I answered your stupid question. _She held back some tears of anger.

"Thought so." Hayate smiled sadly at her. "Let's have some fun now." He took her hand into his own and they walked into the crowd. _Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. _

_It's not fair. He looked so sad. Hayate, it's not fair at all. I hate it when you're sad. And it's my fault. _

It wasn't the same experience they both shared at the amusement park. It wasn't so happily memorable this time around.

* * *

Himeno heard the song from a distance. She planned to watch the performance, but the Hayate's mood ruined her evening. Every time she smiled at him, he responded blankly with his pokerface. She was too afraid to apologize. That and she wasn't sure how to ask Hayate what was the real problem. He probably wouldn't tell her if she asked.

_What's happening between all of us? Hayate's distancing himself. And Sasame... Why won't they tell me what's wrong? Why won't they tell me such an important thing? I thought friends are suppose to share burdens and problems. Why am I the only one who doesn't know? Why? Why?_ Himeno mustered up her courage and started.

"Why?" Her voice was low and tone was angry.

Hayate stopped to listen. They were in a remote part of the festival, the rendezvous point for Sasame.

"Why won't you tell me why you're feeling upset, Hayate?" Himeno blared out, tears coming out her eyes. She wiped them away.

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that! I thought we were best friends! So why don't you stop hiding behind your poker face and tell me what the hell is going on?" Himeno let her anger reign. "You're pissing me off with your half-heartedness! Anyone can tell you're pissed off about something with a mood like that! Don't give me that poker face...I HATE IT!" Himeno grit her teeth and wanted to shout at him some more.

"Himeno, I-" Hayate began.

"You what? One minute you're opened and the next you're closed! I can't take it anymore. You're hurting me, Hayate! Don't you care about my feelings at all? Best friends share everything with each other!" By now, Himeno's face streaked with tears of angry bitterness. "I thought you changed, but you haven't at all." She sniffled harshly. "You're nothing but a selfish, insensitive bastard. You're not a friend at all!" Himeno was shocked at the words that came out of her mouth. _I didn't mean for that to happen...Hayate..._ She started uncontrollably crying.

"I understand. Sorry." Hayate didn't know if he should go over and give her a hug. _She hates me. I'm such an idiot._ He made up his mind. "It's just that you won't understand, Himeno. I can't tell you."

"WHAT wouldn't I understand? You never even tried telling me. How would you know if I didn't understand? You're the worst!" Himeno yelled in response. _Hayate...stop making me hurt so much. It hurts so much. Because of you, I'm in pain._

Hayate turned his back towards her. "You just won't understand. It's best if you don't know anything about it."_ There's no point in telling you how much I love you now. No point at all. Is there even a point in being in love? I should give up and leave for Hiroshima. _He heard her sobbing die down a bit. _I'm sorry I can't tell you that I love you. It would hurt us all. You're in love with Sasame. I don't need to make matters worse. I'm going to stop loving you the way I do now. _

"Please leave, Hayate. I don't need you anymore." _I'm lying to myself._ "I really enjoyed being with you while it lasted...but now I realize that it was all a lie. You never cared for me at all." _I'm lying, I'm lying. You wouldn't be so protective if you didn't care._ "Please leave, Sasame will be here soon."

"Understood." He left her and hid himself behind a cherry blossom tree nearby. He could still hear her cry. He felt like crying himself. He finally knew what it meant to be a total loser and an absolute jerk. _Damn it. I ruined everything. _He stayed behind the tree until Sasame arrived. After all, he wanted to make sure she was safe until the one she loved came for her. Consider it a final act of love towards her. _I cared too much...nothing was a lie. My love wasn't a lie, it was a mistake. _Hayate knew the latter part of his thought was a lie.

* * *

"Sasame!" By now, Himeno dried her teary face and put on a smile. She didn't notice someone nearby leaving the area after watching her for 15 minutes. She ran towards Sasame.

"Sorry I'm late, Himeno...I ah," Sasame spoke out while wobbling towards her. "Something happened after the show..." He collapsed in her arms.

Himeno caught her boyfriend, who was obviously in a state of drunkenness. His face was bright red and his forehead was covered in sweat. Himeno braced him and helped him lie down on the bench she was sitting on.

"What happened? You're drunk, Sasame!" Himeno exclaimed, worried at his ill condition.

"My drink was spiked by somebody. I think it was a dare of some sort." He groaned at his growing headache. "I'll be fine in a bit."

"No you won't! You have to rest until the alcohol goes away. You have to sleep it off!" Himeno commanded.

"But the festival...there's still an hour left...," Sasame said weakly. "I want to spend some more time with you."

"You can't even walk straight." Himeno brushed his bangs aside and wiped his forehead with her handkerchief. "Just rest."

"There's a medical trailer somewhere with a bed inside," he mumbled. "I can rest in there."

"Here. I'll carry you." Himeno hoisted him up and supported him. She was glad she was physically strong. "Which way?"

* * *

Hayate continued wandering the festival aimlessly. He didn't want to go home just yet. His mind was filled with what Himeno had said to him. Words hurt. Losing the kendo tournament would have been nothing compared to the grief inside his heart.

_I have to apologize to her. I have to set things straight between us. I have to tell her the truth. _Hayate looked up in the night sky. _Then can I leave with a free heart. _A couple of drunk students ran into him, almost knocking him over.

"Oh look, it's the other guy," one male student jeered.

"Hey, I bet he wouldn't be able to hold it down either," another proclaimed in a slurred voice.

_What the hell are they talking about? _Hayate fixed his slightly jarred yukata.

"I bet he'll get wasted after one cup. Just like music boy back there." The guy snickered at Hayate. "I feel sorry for his girlfriend."

_Sasame? Oh dear god no... Don't tell me Sasame is..._

"Hayate?" A girl with a worried face approached him. She was a fellow choir member. "Sasame is drunk. It's not his fault. He was really sick when he left to meet up with his girlfriend, Himeno right?"

Hayate's eyes widened with fear. _Himeno...please don't tell me..._

"He could barely walk straight. I don't know if she can take care of him. It was over 50 red wine inside his drink. They said it was just a joke." She pleaded, "Please go find him. He seemed really upset before he left. I don't know what he'll do to her."

Hayate didn't waste a moment's time to head back to the meeting place. _Please be alright, Himeno. I don't know what to do if you're not. _He ran like the wind to find them, to find her.

* * *

Himeno placed another cold towel on Sasame's forehead. He drank a large cup of water and ate a Tylenol for his headache. She nursed him to the best of her knowledge. _Please be alright, Sasame. I don't want to lose you too. I lost Hayate._ She stopped the tears from coming out.

Sasame's breathing leveled out. He knew that sleep was the best thing for him, but Himeno was there by his side. She was there with him.

"Sorry, I ruined your night," Sasame said, trying to sit up. "Festival's over already. Clean up next morning."

"You have to rest." Himeno tried to push him back down onto the bed. One hand was against his chest and she felt his heart beat heavily underneath the fabric. The other hand held a fresh cold towel. Sasame looked very different without his glasses on this time.

"Rest with me." Sasame managed to snake an arm around her waist and pull her roughly against him. "I love you, Himeno."

_He can't be serious! _"Sasame, you're drunk. You need to rest." She felt his lips on her neck. Both his arms held her firmly and her arms were trapped.

Sasame continued his affection on her neck, then moved to her exposed shoulder. He gently pulled her kimono down from behind, fully knowing that there was more soft skin to kiss.

Himeno didn't know how to react to the situation. Her mind was filled with fear and panic. She couldn't think clearly. She obviously enjoyed Sasame's touch, but she knew it was wrong. Most of her back was open and the kimono bunched up against her chest.

"Please stop, Sasame," Himeno whimpered softly. "Please stop."

Sasame forcefully closed her mouth with a strong kiss. Her plea went unheard.

* * *

Hayate became extremely frantic. He ran twice around the entire festival grounds and his search went longer than he wanted it too. He couldn't find them anywhere. He asked a number of students regarding the whereabouts of his brother. He called home and found that neither of them returned. He had no idea where they were. He just hoped they were somewhere on festival grounds and that he just needed to look harder.

_None of this would've happened if I wasn't being such a stuck-up jerk. I would have stayed by Himeno's side until Sasame came. No. I should have made sure everything was okay instead of running off when I heard her shout out his name. I'm such an idiot. I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you, Himeno. _

His heart constricted with fear and anxiety. He was worried so much that every part of his body shook with pain. Hayate hated his yukata and the wooden geta sandals. They lowered his movement efficiency. If not for kendo, his feet would have been blistered to blood from running around. Hayate continued his search.

_Himeno...please be alright. As long as you're okay, nothing else matters. _

* * *

Sasame crushed Himeno's lips in a brutal kiss. It might have been the alcohol, but it was more of suppressed desire. Sasame let his feelings show.

"I love you so very much, Himeno," Sasame said hungrily after breaking the kiss. He didn't notice the fear in her eyes.

"Please stop, Sasame." Himeno tried to push him off of her, but the strength in her arms left her. The smell of intoxication was disgusting and frightening. She was too scared to fight him off. Her mind was in a state of confusion. Sasame was on top of her, half-naked from the waist top. _Please stop. _The stench of alcohol was too much too handle.

Sasame kissed her again gently this time. He didn't want to scare her. His hands worked their way through the front of her kimono.

"Please stop," Himeno muffled underneath the kiss.

"I want you, Himeno," Sasame whispered to her ear.

* * *

Hayate's chest heaved up and down. He was thoroughly exhausted. _Did I miss something? God DAMN IT! How come I haven't found her yet? I have to find her. _Hayate thought he was going to cry from frustration.

"Hayate?"

He looked up. "Professor Iori?"

"Festival's over. Why haven't you gone home yet?"

"I'm looking for my brother and Himeno. I heard he was drunk and he hasn't gone home yet. Have you seen them?"

The professor pondered for a moment. "I wonder if they're still there though."

"Where?" Hayate felt a light of hope shine on him.

"The medical trailer. I remember the two of them going in some while ago."

"Which way?" Hayate asked desperately.

"On the other side. It should be near a fountain, off side to one of the smaller temples."

"Thanks!" Hayate rushed off, after bowing to his teacher.

"I should thank you for staying awake in my class!" Professor Iori shouted out.

_I'll never think of sleeping in his class ever again._

* * *

_"I want you, Himeno." _She tried to shut the words out of her mind. She never wanted Sasame like this. She never even thought of it. Sasame continued ignoring her small cries. Her body betrayed her mind.

"You are so beautiful, Himeno." Sasame smiled. _You will be mine. Hayate will not have you. You belong to me._ He continued placing delicious kisses on her neck, while unraveling the ties on her kimono. "I've always wanted you like this."

Himeno bit her lip. _This isn't Sasame! Sasame would never do this...this can't be Sasame._ A sudden surge of awareness and strength came back. Himeno shoved Sasame off of her in one quick push. "Stop!" Himeno wrapped her arms around herself, embarrassed at her state of near-complete undress.

Sasame felt a rush of anger in his body. "Why! Don't you think you've made me wait long enough?"

_Wait? You never even told me you wanted it._ "Just stop it." _He must be still drunk. I have to get out of this mess. _"Sasame, you're drunk. We can talk it over when we're ready. Please, you have to get some rest or-"

"No. I don't want that. I want you." Sasame's breathing grew heavy. "I only want you." Without notice, he crashed himself into her and pinned her hands down. He used the full weight of his body to suppress her struggling and kissed her fiercely.

Himeno squirmed to free herself from the kiss. _If only Hayate had stayed by my side. _Himeno tried to calm herself down and think of a way to escape. _Then none of this would've happened. _Sasame's mouth left hers and he started sucking on the soft flesh on her neck. He moved downwards, violating her female body.

Himeno screamed out the name of the person in her mind.

"Hayate!" _Save me!_

* * *

Hayate heard it loud and clear. There wasn't much distance left to his destination, Himeno. _Please don't let Sasame hurt her. _He ran hard.

* * *

Sasame loathed that name at this point in life. The one he loved shouted to the one who was truly in her heart. He lost control of his will and bit into the skin he was suckling on.

"Don't ever say his name in front of me ever again! I hate Hayate." All of Sasame's gentleness disappeared.

Himeno screamed out the name again, several times. Tears freely flowed from her eyes. _Please save me, Hayate. Hayate. Hayate. Hayate. I need you more than ever._

Sasame bit into her skin harder, hurting her. He was about to strip her of her remaining garments when he heard he door of the trailer crash open.

Himeno knew who it was panting heavily. The deep blue eyes met her teary ones._ Hayate._

* * *

Hayate found the door locked. It was only a trailer door and the lock couldn't have been that sophisticated and top grade. He rammed himself against the door with all his remaining might and broke the lock from the inside. His shoulder hurt like hell, but he didn't care. He finally found her.

Everything happened so fast. One moment, Sasame was on her. The very next, he was being pinned down to the trailer floor.

The tears on her face told him everything. Hayate didn't waste a single breath to apprehend his brother. He threw a hard right fist that connected with Sasame's jawbone and loosened his grip on Himeno. Himeno saw the blood fly out from Sasame's mouth. She was both in awe and fear of Hayate's strength. Hayate forcefully grabbed his brother by the hair and arm and threw him onto the floor. Sasame landed on the ground with a painful thud. Himeno watched the horror befall on her boyfriend. Hayate set his anger free and his power was frightening. There was the sound of breaking bones and the sight of blood splatter.

"Stop. You'll kill him!" Himeno started sobbing. "That's enough, Hayate."

Hayate held his fist in the air. He had given Sasame a broken and bloody nose, a loose jaw and a really swollen cheek. His brother probably fell unconscious when he hit the floor hard. Hayate wanted to cover Sasame with bruises if not for a sense of chivalry. It was bad enough hitting a man when he was down and Sasame wasn't the best punching bag in the world. He knew his mother would punish him for beating on his drunk brother. Hayate did not regret hitting Sasame into a slightly bloody mess, it could have been worse if not for Himeno's kindness; the guy deserved it for nearly raping his best friend, the only girl he loves.

Himeno began to shake uncontrollably when Hayate walked over. She knew Sasame was knocked out. Who wouldn't be after something like that. "Sasame...he was...drunk," she said chokingly, "It wasn't...his...fault..." Her sobbing worsened.

Hayate let his worry show. "Damn it. I was so worried when I heard that he was drunk from someone." He gripped her tighter. "I was thinking about what you had said earlier on and...geez damn it, I was just so scared Himeno!" His voice was shaking as badly as his body.

Himeno let Hayate hold her and pour out his emotions. His very strongly composed self broke down. _Hayate...show me that you're human, just like I am._

"I was looking all over for you! I was worried to death. I ran all over the festival looking for you!" Hayate pulled her closer to his heaving chest. "Damn it! And I couldn't find you after looking for more than two hours." Hayate cried out, "I was so damn scared something happened to you." His voice began to choke. "I couldn't let anything happen to the one person I care for."

Himeno felt as if time stopped. _"...one person I care for..."_ The words she spoke earlier on must have hurt Hayate too. Even the best of friends end up hurting each other.

"You're the most important person to me, Himeno. That isn't a lie." Hayate's voice cracked.

_"most important person..."_ Himeno guilt rose. She started the fight between them. She was the one to speak the harsh words. "I'm sorry, Hayate. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault! If I didn't-" Her tears came spewing out.

"Ssh, everything's okay now. Don't think about anything anymore. It's all over now. We can talk some other time," soothed Hayate. He tenderly stroked her hair.

_It's because of Hayate that I'm safe. If he didn't come, Sasame would have..._ Himeno stopped the thought. _Hayate's here with me. I need him more than anyone else, more than Sasame. _She fell asleep crying in Hayate's arms.

Hayate carried her to the remaining bed in the back of the trailer. He fixed up her kimono as best as he knew how and tucked her in. _I can't leave her. No matter how hard I try, I can't. _Hayate gently washed her face with a cold towel. _I'll tell you everything...I love you, Himeno._

Hayate walked back over to the unconscious Sasame. He easily lifted him back onto the bed. He first wiped the wounds with a cold cloth and waited until most of the bleeding stopped. Hayate found some herbal oil for the bruising cheek and applied it. He found wrapping bandages in the cupboard and tried to fix Sasame up. It was painfully obvious that Sasame needed to go to the hospital for the broken nose and loose jaw. Hayate opened the freezer and took out some ice.

"I said I'd protect her, Sasame. You should have known better," Hayate said. "I'm sorry for hitting you so hard, but don't worry, mom will get revenge for you, you weakling." Hayate chuckled to himself. "I'll call and tell them we're all fine. I'll bring Himeno back home after this. I'm taking you to the hospital after I bandage you up." Hayate wrapped the white cloths around Sasame's cheeks. "I'm so sorry. But you know, you're lucky to be alive. Himeno stopped me." Hayate said one final phrase to him. "If you took full advantage of her, I might have killed you. Honestly."

* * *

Hayate called Mr. Awayuki and told him everything that had happened. Mr. Awayuki agreed to send Sasame to the hospital and answer questions in place of Hayate. He thanked Hayate for finding and taking care of Himeno. After this incident, he couldn't trust Sasame with his beloved daughter anymore.

"Here are the keys to the house. Stay until I return." Mr. Awayuki said as he dropped them off in front of his house.

Hayate carried Himeno in his arms. "I will. Thanks for taking Sasame to the hospital."

"Just take care of Himeno for me. Thanks, Hayate." Mr. Awayuki drove off.

* * *

Hayate helped Himeno into her bed. Even though she was asleep, there was a painful expression on her face. Hayate tucked Soyokaze under her arm and pulled the blankets over her. Hayate pulled her desk chair over to her bedside and watched over her. Someone so strong was also so vulnerable.

_Just what happened? You could have beaten him up just as badly. Why didn't you? _There was a painful expression on his face. _When I saw you crying...I was scared to death. I really was. I don't think I've ever been more afraid in my whole life than tonight. _He grazed his hands through her hair.

"Don't leave," Himeno muffled quietly in her sleep. "Stay Hayate...with me...for..." She trailed back to sleep.

"I will. I won't leave you," Hayate replied. He brushed her bangs upwards and placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he stated wispily. He knew she didn't hear it.

Hayate reclined the chair to a more comfortable sleepy position and watched her. It was already more than halfway through the semester. November was coming up, then December and finally January, when he planning to be in Hiroshima. Hayate decided to call off his trip when the mess was over. He wanted to stay home. He knew he had a chance with Himeno. All he had to do was say the three magical words. There was only one obstacle.

_Will Himeno respond to my feelings? Will she accept it? Maybe I should wait a bit more._ Hayate eventually dozed off into a peaceful slumber, knowing she was safely sleeping next to him.

* * *

PDA (public display of affection)

rendezvous (french, 'meeting you')

Author's Notes: The chapter of bad times. Life isn't perfect and this story shouldn't be as well. If I didn't know better, it was almost a 'lime level' chapter (and would have been if I didn't painstakingly pick out the right words to describe the scene). Ah, I'm sorry for making Himeno suffer such torture and even more sorry to Hayate for making him go through such hell. -Sigh, Sasame-I really don't give too much of fig tree about you because you're obviously the loser of the story (as I plotted from the very beginning). Chapter dedicated to fans who wanted Hayate to beat the life outta Sasame .

I modified Sasame's injury during my third revision. The actual scene first sounded like this and it was very brutal to read. Right before and after Himeno told Hayate to stop before he killed Sasame.

* * *

Sasame landed on the ground with a painful thud. Himeno watched the horror befall on her boyfriend. Hayate's punches sounded just as painful as the bruises that quickly developed. She didn't know how many times Sasame was hit before she yelled at Hayate to stop.

Hayate held his next punch in the air and withdrew from the beating. Sasame was quite a bruised mess all over. His face was swollen almost to the point beyond recognition. His arms had patches of yellow and blue and his chest was in shades of purple and black. Hayate redressed his brother to hide the horrible markings. The sight of it scared him to death. He had never unleashed his anger to full power before. For once, he was scared of himself. _My god, what have I done?..._ His mother was definitely not going to forgive him.

* * *

From the bruises alone, I would have thought Sasame was dead. I was planning on going into more gruesome details...but no, I'm sure readers would have been disgusted. Hayate might as well just have smashed him to a bloody pulp while he's at it. Geez, I opted to a few strong punches in the face. I didn't want to 'kill' Sasame.

There you have it. Probably the chapter most have been waiting for. Bwahahaha, what will happen next? And it's almost Christmas. 'Til next chapter. Got questions? Answers will be provided if asked.

The Cast Talking To Me

Himeno: Ewww! You made me kiss a drunk!

Sasame: Hey! It wasn't that bad. You liked it, didn't you?

Hayate: Like hell she did! Make me beat him up some more, KeyQuis. The little #$& deserves more than a bloody nose.

KeyQuis: I am under no obligation to follow that order.

Sasame: Thanks. Much appreciated.

Himeno: Um, you're not going to make Sasame do _that_ again, are you?

KeyQuis: Not in this story. Nope.

Hayate: WHAT THE $(&! do you mean by that?

KeyQuis: (smacks Hayate in the head with a shinai) DON'T talk to your fanficter like that! You wanna die or something!

Sasame: (LOL) Yeah, KeyQuis has us all under her command.

Hayate: Stupid fangirls.

Himeno: (smacks Hayate in the head with a shinai) Hayate! She's writing this for us! Show some more respect and gratitude for all she's done. You're so insensitive.

KeyQuis: (LOL) It's okay. Hayate's already got what's coming to him... (evil smile)

Hayate: What?

Sasame: Are you going to update 'Four Months For Eternity' yet?

KeyQuis: (big happy smile)

Hayate: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	12. Forgive and Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear in anyway.

KeyQuis: No, I didn't die or anything. Readers getting kinda worried why new chapter didn't come out after 'so long'. Hey, I'm pretty good when it comes to updating. I really shouldn't be writing fanfiction at a time like this, but I could care less. Worse comes to worse, I'll just have to work on weekends and make up for loss productive effort XD. Since this will be the last chapter of Only You uploaded until December 24th, when the finest chapter will be up...along with my added bonus Pretear Christmas Special-Hayate's Snow White Christmas (a short 6 chapt ficcie). So I have a lot to write. Note: this fanfiction **will** be finished by the end of this year. So after chapter 13, comes 14-16 all at once to avoid the condemning cliffhanger scenario. And no, I will not crumble under pressure to readers asking for an early update. Patience is truly a virtue and KeyQuis certainly has quite a bit of it. Hopefully, there will be some sweet one shots along the way to my Christmas present. Not to mention my fanart life is back again because I got the scanner hooked up and a new optical mouse XD.

* * *

**Only You: Forgive and Forget**

The last thing he remembered was Hayate's fist of fury connecting onto some part of his face. _#$ My face hurts so much...where am I? _Sasame struggled to get up and see his surroundings. The room was dimly lit by the light stand.

"Sasame!"

_Mom? I'm home? _A searing pain shot through the right side of his body, causing him to fumble back onto the bed. Sasame heard footsteps rush towards him.

"Sasame, you mustn't get up. Just go back to sleep." She ran a gentle hand through his hair, sweeping his sweaty locks to the side. "Shh. Everything will be all right. Just rest...just rest." Tears pooled in her eyes as she tucked her bruised son back in the hospital bed. "Don't say a word. Just sleep."

He heard her sniffles. He knew something wasn't right and that he wasn't home in his bed. Sasame parted his lips to ask her the question. _What's the matter, mom?_ The words didn't come out. The room was filled with the sound of a mother's sorrow.

* * *

It was barely dawn. Night was over and another day started anew. Day and night would always follow the same schedule, but the pattern of life was always changing. Nothing in life was guaranteed to be the same the next day.

Himeno opened her eyes slowly and saw Soyokaze's fur. The distinct smell of the alcohol lingered on her skin and she tried to brush the horrible event away. She didn't want to remember Sasame's forceful touch all over her body, but the memory resurfaced anyways.

_It hurts so much. _She felt her eyes go watery again. _The pain won't go away. Why'd you go and do that, Sasame! _Himeno pulled the covers over her head and began crying underneath her blanket. _I love you, Sasame. I loved you...why? Why'd you touch me like that! I hated it! I hated all of it! None of that was love! _Her crying woke up her sleeping knight.

Hayate woke up almost instantly, being the light sleeper that he was. He almost fell out of the chair he was sleeping in. He watched the lump under the blanket move restlessly. _You must be still frightened. What girl wouldn't be after something like that? No matter how strong you are on the outside, you're still just a girl, aren't you Himeno? _Hayate carefully approached her. _Don't worry, I'm not Sasame. I'm...I'm Hayate._ He rested his hand lightly on the blanket lump.

* * *

Sasame looked thoughtlessly outside the window. _It's all over now. Everything is gone. _He didn't want to hear the doctor's voice. He wanted to block all of the words. He didn't want to hear about the time of recovery. He didn't want to hear about the minor wounds. He didn't want any of it going through his ears. He didn't need to hear that he wouldn't be able to sing until the new year arrived. He couldn't wait that long.

"I'm sorry, Sasame," the doctor ended. "Your jaw displacement is too severe for an immediate recovery. It was a lucky that your jaw was only hit once. If the person did it a second time...well, the recovery time would most definitely be longer."

_Why the #$& don't you just say that I'm gonna be a #$&ing mute for the next few months? Or that I'll be a permanent mute if Hayate had hit me twice. _Sasame felt the tears swell up.

The doctor looked over at his distressed and anguished patient. He knew who the young man was. He was same one who sang that beautiful song in the Italian restaurant on Valentine's Day. There was no one else named Sasame in this town and there was no other voice with more passion than his. The doctor left the room. There was no sympathy he could offer.

"It'll be okay, Sasame." His mother hugged her teary-eyed son. "It's just a few months. The new year will come before you knew it." _Hayate...this time is too much. You hurt your brother beyond any punishment I can give you. _

Sasame scribbled a few phrases onto a notepad, given by the doctor for communication purposes. He showed his mother the answer.

"You're not a mute! You'll be able to sing again once your jaw heals up. Your jaw can't move, but your voice is still there."

Sasame wrote a few more words. _I won't be able to say I'm sorry, Himeno. But I really am. _His voice was to be sealed for the next month or so before his jaw could start to move. And even then, a few sentences would be tiresome to say.

"Stay strong, Sasame." _Hayate, I'm sorry, but I have to take your precious gift away._ "Don't cry. You'll be able to say those words again to her someday." _Hayate...if your love for Himeno drove you to do this, then I won't accept it. Your love is too painful to watch. Your silent heart...will stay silent. _Mrs. Leafe made up her mind. Hayate was a son any mother would be proud of. _Sasame made a mistake, but you make a crisis. _She felt Sasame's sobbing grow. It had been a long time since she had seen one of her sons cry. _Sorry, Hayate. I put you through so much...I love you, but I have to do it. I have to break your sword. _

* * *

Himeno screamed out of instinct and dove out of that hand over the blanket. Her back was facing the wall and her eyes were still filled with a hint of fear. _Hayate...Hayate...It's Hayate..._ Himeno cuddled up against the wall more tightly. She didn't want Hayate too see her vulnerable side, the side that made a girl weak.

Hayate pulled his hand back, surprised at her swift change of position. He bit his lips, trying to conceal the pain from within. Every pain of hers was every bit of his. _Himeno. _He watched her pull the blankets up to her head, trying to hide herself from him. Watching her was painful. _My heart is hurting as every bit as yours! Don't hide from me, Himeno. Geez, I love you. Damn it. Let me...hold you...let me take your pain away. _He reached for the covers and tugged it downwards.

"It's just me, Hayate. Don't be scared. I'm here for you, Himeno," Hayate said softly, "It's all over, Sasame won't hurt you ever again. I promise." He knelt on the bed, closing the distance between them as he pulled down her barricade. "Himeno..."

Himeno put up a weak struggle. She couldn't muster up any strength in front of her best friend, the person she didn't want to see her weak side. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. She felt Hayate take both her hands tenderly into his own. _Hayate. Please don't look at me like this. _

"Please stop," Himeno whispered. "Stop, Hayate." She felt his close face leave hers and his hands release hers. He stopped.

Hayate sat on the edge of her bed. He was breaching the point of insanity. How he wanted to pull her against him and kiss all of their pain away. He wanted Himeno forget Sasame's touch by replacing it with his own. He wanted to show her his love.

"Sorry," Hayate said calmly. "I won't be like him." _Damn it. How the hell did things turn out like this?_

The words snapped into Himeno's mind. It crashed the confusion and fear. _Hayate..._ Himeno extended her hand shakily towards his back, trying to reach him. _Hayate... _She leaned in a bit more. _What is this feeling?...It feels so sad and unbearable. Hayate...I..._ Himeno slowly embraced him from behind. A sudden rush of emotion flooded out and Himeno wasn't sure what it was.

Hayate sighed. Her hands softly clutched the fabric of his yukata. He felt relieved that she was coming onto him for support and comfort. He was her best friend after all. His hands slowly removed her hands and took them into his own. He faced her afterwards. Hayate wanted her to see his eyes. He filled them with love and care beyond understanding...if she could only see it amidst her tears that blurred everything.

Words were not spoken. What can one say or do for someone hurting? Say nothing and just be by their side. It was all Hayate could do for her on this day.

* * *

Mr. Awayuki cooked up a big breakfast this morning. There was a guest in the house and he had to make plenty. He came back late in the night due to the severity of Sasame's condition. There was no way he could leave after seeing Mrs. Leafe's response. He tried to defend Hayate, but it was useless. Justice had to be served. Mr. Awayuki continued flipping the pancakes. _Himeno's life is ruined and it's all my fault. If only I was a little stronger. If only I endured the pain of losing her...if only...if only. _Mr. Awayuki wanted to break down and cry. _IF ONLY I DIDN'T TAKE HIMENO AWAY FROM HIM! It's his fault! If only Himeno never loved Hayate...if only he never existed! Then..._ Mr. Awayuki turned off the stove and placed down the pan before breaking into a sob. His irrational and emotional train of thought was wrong. He knew well in his heart that it wasn't Hayate's fault. The boy never did anything wrong. All he ever did was love his precious daughter. _I'm so sorry, Hayate..._ After a few moments to himself, Mr. Awayuki pulled himself together and finished making breakfast.

* * *

Sasame lay on the hospital bed and stared out the window. He had replayed the events in his mind a million times and he wanted to beat himself up for his crude actions if not for the fact Hayate had already done so. Part of him told him that he deserved the pain and part of him told him that he had taken more than enough damage. Being a lead vocalist in the annual Christmas town performance was completely wiped off his agenda. Sasame's spirit was down to the level of fallen.

_She must hate me. She must think I'm a disgusting, sick bastard. _Sasame let a few trickles of tears out._ If she leaves me...if she no longer loves me, then I... I can't handle that! I lose my voice and then my girlfriend. It's not fair! _Sasame fists balled up and he clenched the bed sheets bitterly. _It's all your fault, Hayate. Everything is your fault. Everything! If you would only leave!_ He heard a few birds chirp a melody and his tears rushed out. Sasame closed his eyes. _Himeno must still love me. She can't leave me like this._

* * *

(in Mr. Awayuki's Room)

Hayate changed into a clean outfit that Mr. Awayuki lent him. He wanted to leave for home, but Mr. Awayuki insisted that he stay for breakfast. Hayate drenched his face with cold water.

_I'm probably in a lot of trouble, aren't I? _Hayate looked back at the face in the mirror. _My punishment. I don't even know what it is yet. _He combed his hair neatly back and headed back to Himeno's room.

Himeno changed into a pair of overalls, with a sweatshirt underneath. She was in no mood to look pretty. Hayate told her that Sasame was in the hospital. He told her that he punched him a bit too hard. He told her that everything was going to be all right and that Sasame would recover. Himeno sat empty mindedly her chair, waiting for Hayate to come back.

"Let's go down for breakfast, Himeno. Your dad made pancakes. They smell great," Hayate said, forcing himself to sound kind of cheerful. "You must be hungry." He went over to her and helped her out of her chair.

"It's all my fault, isn't it?" Himeno asked bitterly. "Because I was being an idiot and started a fight between us. And then got myself in trouble with Sasame...And you came to save me. And you beat Sasame up for me. Because of what he was doing to me." Himeno started crying again. _Why won't the tears stop? I hate crying like this. I feel like such big baby. _"You must think I'm weird, crying over something like this. I'm so stupid. I'm weak." She cried against his chest.

Hayate sighed and wrapped comforting arms around her. "It's nobody's fault. Things like this happen. It's not your fault, Himeno. Don't worry about it." He ran a soothing hand up and down her back. "I don't think you're weird. And you're not weak at all."

Himeno buried her face a little harder, soaking the clean shirt with tears. _Hayate. Hayate. Hayate...why are you so kind to me? You're so kind...only around me, only to me. Why me only?_ Himeno's head hurt a little. _This feels so familiar. Being like this...why can't I remember. If I try a little harder, Hayate, I'll remember for sure. _

Hayate felt the tears soak through and didn't mind at all. One could always clean a dirty shirt, but one rarely gets to clean a shirt stained with tears. His shirt had become a handkerchief for her runny nose. Hayate smiled. _I don't mind being like this. It hurts to see her cry, but I can always try to make her feel better again, can't I? Don't I? I don't think Sasame has ever had the chance to do what I've done. He's never made her cry up until now...and he's not the one who's by her side right now. _

"Himeno. If crying makes you feel better, then cry all you want. It's okay to cry. It means you're human. Even I cry when I feel sad and hurt." _We all have the ability to cry. It's good to let the pain out. All of us cry. All of us feel pain. Everyone experiences a hurting heart. _"Himeno. I...I..." Hayate pulled her closer and whispered. "Himeno, I'm in...I...lo-"

Himeno pushed Hayate back in an instant and looked bewildered. _OMG! My nose is dripping like crazy. I got it all over Hayate's shirt too. _Himeno broke the embrace from embarrassment. To be crying and wiping one's runny nose on a guy's shirt isn't exactly being cute, more like dreadful.

"I'm SO SORRY!" Himeno blurted out. She ran into her bathroom to clean up, leaving Hayate to stare at her mess on his shirt. _I'm such an idiot. _She didn't even think about the incomplete sentence from Hayate's mouth. She was too busy crying.

He found it disgusting; it was unhygienic, but it was endurable. He went to change the shirt and decided he would take the shirt back home to wash.

_Damn. I missed my chance. I almost said it too._

* * *

Himeno's appetite was still large because she didn't want her father to worry. She knew he knew about what happened between her and Sasame. She watched Hayate quietly eat his portion.

_It was the first time I saw it...I thought you were afraid of nothing. _Himeno remembered that tiny moment. Hayate had just stopped punching Sasame and went over to her. It was only an instant when her eyes cleared up, but she saw it perfectly-fear. The Hayate who was so strong had shown her his weak side. _Hayate...your eyes were filled with so much fear. I must have caused you so much pain. I made you worry about me even after what I did. I'm so undeserving of someone like you. _She continued watching him, while drinking her glass of milk. He was back to his composed self, but something seemed different and she couldn't figure out what it was. _Hayate._

"Thank you for the meal, sir." Hayate wiped his mouth. The time was nearing. Not only did he have to visit his hospitalized brother, he also had mom to deal with. The time of impending doom. He adverted his eyes to Himeno, who turned her head away the moment their eyes met. _Maybe she feels guilty for everything. It's okay because I forgive her. I guess I was acting like a jerk that day with my pokerface and I totally ignored her feelings. _The corners of his mouth tugged themselves into a small smile. _Forgive. I forgive her for all of those mean words because I love her. Love...if it didn't exist, where would I be? Now that she came back, there's nowhere else I'd rather be than by her side. I don't want to leave it._ Hayate decided to inform the Ouka-sensei during the next kendo practice about the final decision.

* * *

Himeno hated the colour of the pale walls and the sound of monotonous footsteps down the hospital corridor. Mrs. Leafe called and requested that Hayate come down as soon as possible. Her voice on the phone sounded urgent and commanding. Himeno's worry grew during the car ride because Hayate was lost in thought. Many things also ran through her mind. How was she suppose to face Sasame after what he did to her? Something like that couldn't vanish from her memory in just one day. She couldn't just forgive Sasame that easily.

_It's all your fault, Sasame. If you didn't get drunk and do that to me. Why couldn't you control yourself? _Himeno wanted to break down and cry if not for the person by her side. She couldn't stand the thought of bringing him any more pain with her tears. Her knees weakened. Hayate caught her before she fell to the ground.

"I'll be fine," said Himeno hoarsely. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all." She weakly smiled.

_No, you're not. You're scared._ Hayate grabbed onto her hand and lifted her back up. "There's nothing to be afraid of now. It's all over. I'm here." Hayate held her hand firmly. They were getting closer to his room.

Mr. Awayuki decided to wait outside. He didn't want to be an extra body inside the room. He told Himeno that she should enter after the mother-son talk was over. He gently explained the full circumstances of Sasame's injuries and watched Himeno's eyes build up with tears. It was a good thing the door was closed.

* * *

Hayate braced himself for everything. Sasame looked at him blankly, eyes void of vibrant life. His mother ordered him to come in closer.

"You do know what this means, Hayate. I cannot easily forgive you for doing this to your brother," she said crisply. "I understand that your love for her drove you to this extreme measure." She stared at her son, who wore his pokerface. "I cannot forgive you, Hayate. Your love is too painful."

_My love is too painful? You can't say that so freely! _Hayate's anger rose, but he maintained a cool composure. _You don't know anything!_

"Since Sasame cannot sing, you will not do kendo until he can."

Hayate's fist clenched up. It had almost been expected from her.

"In fact, when you get home, you will dissemble your sword and burn it. You have to break your sword, Hayate," his mother ended.

Sasame continued to look at Hayate, who controlled his emotions all too well. That annoyed Sasame. He couldn't stand the sight of someone so inhuman. Someone whose emotions were never shown in plain sight. Someone who just hid in the comfort of his own self. Sasame hated that. He wanted to scream at Hayate if not for the encompassing bandages.

_But what I hate most is when you show your true feelings. I can't stand your smile and your eyes coming to life. I hate it when you're on her mind. I hate it when she's by your side. I hate it when she talks about you on our dates. I hate it when I'm not the one who's in her heart. I hate it all. I hate you, Hayate._

"Understood," Hayate replied robotically. He looked at his brother and read the emotions in his eyes. Nothing but pure hatred. The ugliness in his brother was finally revealed to him. "Sorry for making you unable to sing for a while." Hayate turned around, preparing to leave.

"Stop, Hayate. Enough of your cold manner and insincerity," his mother said quickly. "Sasame is suffering more than that. He will be unable to sing for the Christmas performance. You are to miss next year's kendo tournament as well. And don't you dare practice until Sasame's fully recovered and able to sing again," she finished off.

Hayate stopped in his tracks. _Not allowed to go next year? WTF is that!_ It had gone beyond the extent of punishment. _#$&! It's already crap that you won't let me practice. Not allowed to compete? Now that's just plain ruining my life._

"I will compete next year," Hayate replied coldly in a low voice. "If I leave home, I'll be able to do whatever I want." His mother didn't know about her son's prestigious scholarship.

Mrs. Leafe was shocked. Her son had just thrown in her face that he would leave home just for a mere competition. "What?"

Hayate left the room without answering.

_You'd leave home just for a kendo competition? _Sasame had to admit, Hayate's punishment was severe. _That doesn't make any sense. You'd leave Himeno for a stupid thing like that? But if you leave...then everything will be okay. I'll forgive you if you leave, Hayate. _Sasame smiled in his dark heart.

* * *

Hayate walked right past Himeno. He didn't dare tell her what his punishment was. His mother stormed out of the room to catch him.

Himeno caught a glimpse of Hayate's face before he sped walked down the corridor. And from it, she knew something awful had happened. If not, his mother wouldn't have ran to catch him. She heard some arguing further down the hall.

"Himeno?" Her father tapped her on the shoulder. "Aren't you going in to see Sasame?"

Himeno turned her attention around. She was really worried about Hayate. She had never seen him argue with his mother before. She had never seen Hayate act so upset either. He'd do all he can to avoid verbal conflict as much as possible.

"Himeno?"

Himeno hesitantly walked into the room and her father closed the door for her. He didn't want to interrupt anything. The sight of Sasame broke her into tears.

The lower region of his face and head were in bandages. A few distinct bruises were on his face. Sasame couldn't smile at her.

Himeno ran over and began crying. She didn't understand herself. Instead of being angry at him for what he did, she was filled with remorse and sadness for what happened to him. She cried against the white fabric of his hospital shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Sasame! I'm so so sorry!" Himeno saw Hayate's power for the first time and it frightened her. "It's not Hayate's fault. Don't blame him!" she cried out, defending her best friend.

_You're trying to protect him? How touching. _Sasame couldn't shut the door of jealously. He painfully lifted his hand to pat her head and used the other hand to scribble something on his notepad.

Eventually, Himeno pulled herself along with her thoughts and feelings together. Just because he was injured didn't mean she was going to forgive him for what he did. She wasn't that soft on the inside. Sasame held up a message for her to read when she dried her eyes.

_I know that I can't be forgiven for the pain I caused you, but please give me a second chance. I really love you, Himeno. What happened was a mistake. Please don't leave me when I need you most. _

Himeno looked rather puzzled at the last sentence. Did he think that they were going to break up after something like that? She wanted to forget that night, but she still loved him. _I love you, Sasame..._ She hugged him. _He needs me._

"I love you, Sasame. I won't leave you like this." Himeno didn't know about the bad news yet until afterwards.

Sasame scribbled out his condition and showed it to her after she let go.

_Hayate disconnected my jaw. I might be able to talk after a couple of weeks, but I won't be able to sing until sometime next year, if I'm lucky. _

Himeno eyes widened in horror. This was the reason why Hayate had gotten into conflict with his mother. The reason why everything was going wrong. Sasame's voice was sealed. Pain constricted in her heart. _No...this can't be happening. _She knew Hayate had hit him hard enough to send to him to the hospital. Hitting him hard enough to seal his voice was too much for Himeno to handle. Hayate had hit Sasame for her sake. _Sasame...Hayate...no..._

"You'll get your voice back, Sasame," Himeno said with a forced smile. "Don't worry. It's just a couple more months."

Sasame wrote a few more touching words, perfecting the moment.

_I'll get it back. Because I have to sing for you. I have more songs to sing to you. It doesn't matter that I won't be able to sing for the Christmas festival this year as long as I have you by my side. I can get through anything as long as you love me, Himeno._

Himeno tearfully nodded her head.

* * *

Hayate cursed silently. He was sitting on a bench outside the hospital, underneath a withering blossom tree. All he could think about was the mess he got himself into. Everything came from loving Himeno.

_#$&. #$&!(!#$&!#$&!#$ !#$!#$!#$!# !#$&!#$#$._

Hayate knew he lost. There was no way Himeno would leave Sasame. Not after what happened. He would never be able to confess. Worst part was he couldn't do kendo to relieve any of the raging feelings that he was suppressing. Hayate knew the one choice he had left. Leave for Hiroshima. Leave his hometown and get away from it all. Hayate banged a fist on the bench.

_I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave. _Hayate held back all his tears. _But she doesn't love me. She won't ever love me. Himeno will never see me as more than anything than her best friend. I can't stay by her side. Mom, this is all your fault. You and your stupid punishments because Sasame can't do #$ for himself. This is so unfair to me. Everything is unfair to me. _Hayate bit down on his lips, hoping pain would restrain his tears. _Himeno is so unfair to me. I hate this. I'm leaving for Hiroshima. I'll go insane if I stay. If I can't have Himeno, I might as well have kendo._ Hayate fiercely punched downwards on the bench seat, making his knuckles bleed.

* * *

Himeno left Sasame's side. He had taken a painkiller and fell back to sleep. She thought about what she said to Sasame. His weakened state of body, mind and heart compelled her to faithfully continue loving him. Himeno didn't want to give up on love. She saw and her father talking. There was no sign of Hayate.

"Where's Hayate?"

Mrs. Leafe looked up for a moment, at the face of the girl who caused everything. "He's outside the hospital. On the green grounds. He was sitting on a bench when I last saw him. He might be gone now."

Himeno ran off to find him. She wanted to find Hayate before he was gone.

_Please still be here, Hayate. I have to talk to you about something. _

The two parents continued discussing about the matter between their children. He didn't want his daughter to ever suffer again and she didn't want her sons to ever fight over her again.

* * *

She found him sitting on a bench, with his head resting on the back. He was under a cherry blossom tree.

"Hayate!" She ran over to see him. He looked at her with immense sadness in his eyes. _Hayate?_ Something was definitely wrong, his knuckles were slightly bleeding.

Hayate gazed at the one he loved and sighed deeply. She took a small step forward, almost afraid to sit next to him. He smiled sadly.

"What happened? With your mom. I saw Sasame and-" Himeno said shakily.

"She's making me quit," Hayate interrupted.

Himeno stayed silent.

"Mom won't allow me to practice kendo until Sasame recovers and..." Hayate cleared his throat. "I won't be able to attend next year's tournament."

Himeno gasped. _This can't be! Kendo means everything to you!_

"You're kidding right, Hayate?" Himeno asked desperately. "It's unfair!" Himeno rushed to take a seat and grabbed a portion of his sleeve. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Hayate!" she blurted out. A fresh batch of tears came spewing out of her eyes.

"It's my punishment. It's only fair that I suffer what Sasame is suffering," Hayate said logically, trying to soothe her guilt. "It's not a joke. I have to go home and burn my sword later."

Himeno kept crying out "I'm sorry!" Her sobbing worsened intensely. She was crying harder than with Sasame. Hayate's pain felt worse. Sasame still had her, but Hayate didn't have kendo.

"I'll be okay. Tell Ouka-sensei that I won't be coming to practice anymore. You'll have to practice hard for my share then." Hayate wanted to smash his head against the tree. He couldn't believe he was acting so in control when he knew he wasn't going to be. He was breaking down inside. It was love's fault. "Please don't cry anymore. It's hurting me," Hayate whispered out. "Stop crying, Himeno."

Himeno obeyed. She forced herself to stop and leaned herself against Hayate. She had something to tell him.

"Hayate. I told Sasame that I wouldn't leave him, but I'm scared. I'm not sure if I love him or if it's just pity now. Maybe it was just a crush all along...I don't know. I'm so confused." She snuggled against Hayate's shoulder. "But when I'm with you, I feel like I can handle it all. I have you, Hayate, by my side. I feel as if I can carry on, despite everything bad that's going on." Himeno lowered her voice. "But I know I'm undeserving of you. You've been the best friend and more. You've put up with so much and done so much for me. I know it's my fault for this mess and you not being able to do kendo anymore. I know I don't deserve you by my side...but...but... Himeno sniffled out. "But could you stay by my side? I need you, Hayate. I need your support and encouragement. I need you by my side, even though I've treated you so poorly." Himeno was in tears again.

_I'm so pathetic. I can't stop crying. _"I'm so confused, Hayate. What should I do? I love Sasame, don't I? So I should be strong and work our relationship out, but I'm scared. I'm scared of him. I'm scared about loving him." Himeno buried her face in his sleeve, drenching the soft cotton. "I'm scared, Hayate. I really am."

Hayate cleared his mind of his problems and focused on making the current situation better. He was the only one who could make her feel better and at ease. Hayate didn't care that there was no one for him to turn to. Her feelings were more important than his own. _I love her. I love her...over and over...I can't stop loving her. My heart and soul longs for only her. _

"Don't worry. There's nothing to be scared of. I'm right here, aren't I?" Hayate pulled her into a hug with both arms encompassing her. "I'm here...by your side. For as long as you need me," Hayate lied. His plan to leave after Christmas was still in effect. "So don't cry anymore. Don't be sad. Everything will be fine."

Himeno closed her eyes. Being in Hayate's embrace was comforting. _Hayate...thank you so much...Hayate...Hayate...Hayate...it's you, the only one who can do it...give me what I need. _A sense of peace and rest overcame her body and she fell into a light sleep.

Hayate knew Himeno fell asleep in his arms. A sweet memory before that sad day flashed in his mind. Hayate leaned in to smell her hair and ran a few fingers through it. It was the same feeling of joy-having the one you love sleeping in your arms. Hayate didn't think about anything else other than the precious moment he had right now with her. There weren't going to be anymore when he left.

* * *

Author's Note: Aw damn, another sad chapter. Yeah, I bet readers are somewhat wishing that Hayate did kill the beloved Sasame, but that wouldn't make the story realistic anymore. Can't have Hayate going to jail now, can we? Sigh, it's Christmas next and it's more or less all about HxH, with a tiny appearance from S. At this point in the story, I wonder if fans are hating Sasame's guts and the fact he's turning out to be a detestable guy.

At this point, I bet readers are wondering how in heaven this is a HxH pairing when all I've mentioned is Hayate leaving...quite a few bloody times too. Well, it is Christmas soon and miracles do happen. Christmas is my favourite holiday so expect something extra fluffy and sweet. Hopefully, I'll get a few illustrations done for the lucky Chapter 13: Under the Mistletoe.

One final comment. I didn't appreciate one reviewer telling me what to write about or how the story should go. I have no idea what went through that reader's mind when he/she was telling me that, but I'm rather insulted. **Am I such an incompetent author such that I need someone else to tell me how my story goes? **I don't recall asking anybody for input. All suggestions thankfully didn't coincide with any of my plans. I can't believe I'll be writing fanfiction alongside with my work term report. Oh well, what's a measly 15 page report gonna do to me when my fanfics are the same size .


	13. Under The Mistletoe

Disclaimer: Don't own Pretear, never will.

KeyQuis: I'll answer some previous questions in my A/N at the end of this. I hope fans will stop hating Sasame by the end of this chapter...I feel terrible for what I've turned him into in the past few chapters...ToT. Remember _Italics _thoughts. And damn, is this a long chapter…

Forewarning: CONTAINS FLUFF! LOTS OF IT! FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF! -Enjoy

**Only You: Under the Mistletoe**

**

* * *

**

_"I couldn't let anything happen to the one person I care for...You're the most important person to me, Himeno. That isn't a lie."_

_Hayate..._

* * *

Himeno woke up with thoughts in her head again. Ever since the day after the hospital visit, Himeno kept those words close to her heart for reassurance that someone would always be by her side. Being with Sasame became a burden to her. She was the emotional support for his recovery, and her girlfriend status couldn't change. Deep down, she hated smiling just to make him happy. She hated forcing herself to show emotion when she didn't have any. 'I love you' had no meaning, except for being empty words.

Himeno glanced around her room, still in bed. Her eyes rested on a straw hat with a silky pink ribbon on it.

_Hayate..._

A silver bracelet with a music note and star adorned her wrist and a ring fitted snuggly around her finger. Himeno looked at them sadly. They reminded her of the sweet beginning with Sasame. There were so many other cute gifts too, but they had no special place in Himeno's heart.

_Hayate..._

* * *

Himeno removed her armor. The last kendo practice was now officially over. She sighed as she packed everything up.

_Well, I went to practice just for you, Hayate. It's all done now. You'll be back next year to train me, right? _

Himeno knew that she didn't improve at all. In fact, her skills decreased the day Hayate was banned from kendo. Her spirit to fight was gone. There was no more purpose in practicing anymore knowing that it was her fault that Hayate couldn't practice. Himeno held in all of the guilt ever since that day. She remembered the day at school after the incident.

* * *

(flashback: lunchtime)

Hayate leaned back against the cold railings. His lunch box was half-eaten. He felt the start of the winter wind brush his hair.

Himeno nervously peered over at Hayate. Her lunch was also half-eaten. She couldn't gather up her cheerfulness and appetite with Hayate feeling so gloom. Of course he didn't tell her that directly because he was Hayate, the one with the tearless pokerface.

"I'll be fine," Hayate mumbled. "Don't worry about me. It's just a couple of months and he'll be alright."

Himeno winced a bit because Hayate's voice was full of sadness and his eyes were looking at the sky.

"Everything will be fine next year." _I won't be here to cause any more pain for all of us. _

Hayate planned to tell Ouka-sensei about his final decision and ask him to not disclose any information to Himeno. Everything was for the best in his eyes. Hayate weakly smiled at Himeno.

"Smile, Himeno. It's not like you to not have one on your face."

Himeno forced a happy smile out.

_I'll do it for you, Hayate. I'll smile for you if it makes you feel better. I'll force myself to be happy if it makes you stop worrying about me._

"I'll be fine! We'll be together again in kendo in a few months. I can wait," Himeno said bubbly.

_I wish I could do more to get you back to your normal self, Hayate._

A small subtle smile placed itself on his face.

* * *

Hayate looked at his calendar. The day was coming. The weeks passed by quickly and he spent as much time as he could with her. Himeno had begun relying on him for so much. With school work, kendo and Sasame. Hayate had to make sure everything was working between them before he left. Himeno would pour out some distress, but she told him that their relationship was fine.

Hayate wanted that to be a lie. He wanted the two of them to break up so he could have Himeno. Logically in his mind, how could her relationship with Sasame be the same after what he had done to her. It didn't make any sense to him at all.

"Hey, tulip." Hayate gently watered his flower. "It's not much longer now before we leave home. And I still haven't told her yet."

The tulip nodded its head in the sprinkle of water.

"I'm going to say it though, but I don't know how." Hayate sighed a bit. "It's almost Christmas and miracles happen during this time of year I heard. What do you think?"

The tulip swayed its head from side to side.

"Don't know either. I want to give her my heart for Christmas, but I don't know if she'll take it. I'm going to ask for hers and if she won't gift me with it, then I'll quietly leave with no regrets. It's going to hurt, but all of this has got to end somehow. I don't want to be unrequited for the rest of my life. I'll always love her and wish the best for her."

The tulip bounced its head a bit, nodding in favour of his decision.

_I wish you would wish for me, Himeno. I'm willing to give up Hiroshima if you just say those words to me. I won't leave if you love me._

Hayate took away the small watering can.

_Please love me._

* * *

Sasame hummed a few notes out. His jaw was almost fully recovered and the doctors told him that he would be able to sing in January if he did basic jaw exercises to restrengthen his cheek muscles. Sasame vigorously exercised for once in his life.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..." Sasame sang out softly.

_Still no use, I can't sing more than one sentence without it hurting. I guess I should be happy that I can talk at least._

Sasame found himself alone in the music room, playing the piano. He couldn't sing, but the teacher invited him to be an extra musician in the band for the Christmas performance. He graciously accepted the offer. After all, he could be near music, his passion in life.

He mindlessly played carols and thought back to the horrid event. It really was an accident in his mind. He blamed it on the fellow choir members who spiked his drink. He wanted to forget his rude and almost violent behaviour. He wanted to, but never did thank Hayate for stopping his crude advance on Himeno.

_I didn't mean for it to happen. You know that I'm not like that. I was just jealous whenever I saw the two of you together. I thought it wasn't fair to me, but I was the one being unfair to you, Hayate. _

Sasame knew there was something up with Hayate. At first, he thought it was because of being banned from kendo, but he knew that it had to be something more. He knew his brother was hiding something from both him and his mom.

_Is it Himeno? You still haven't gotten use to seeing the both of us together? Do you still want her? Do you still love her?_

Sasame stopped playing for a brief moment and rested his head against the keys.

_Is it all my fault? Should I have never told her my feelings and let the two of you be together again?_

Sasame closed his eyes.

_I know that Himeno thinks about you. I know that you're the one who's in her heart. I know that she doesn't belong to me. She never did._

_"She belongs to no one."_

Sasame recalled the sharp crisp tone of those words that came out of Hayate's mouth.

_You're wrong, Hayate. She belongs to you..._

Sasame thought back to his first kiss and many others. He hadn't kissed her since the day after that cursed night. Her father wouldn't even allow him to take her out for a simple walk around the neighbourhood. Sasame saw the physical breakdown of their relationship and wondered why Himeno was still so kind. He knew she forced the smiles out and he was happy for them.

_Himeno...I'm sorry. I forced my feelings onto you. It was selfish of me to ask you to stay with me. I don't want you to pity me. I want you to love me. Love me only. And not Hayate. _

Sasame consciously beat himself up for being an idiot and a selfish jerk. He knew that there was no chance for a happy ending. His love for her was dying. He could not love someone who couldn't love him back fully. He didn't want half-hearted dedication. He didn't want a one-sided relationship. It was almost Christmas Eve and he wanted to spend that day with her, but he knew it would be meaningless, a total waste of both their time.

_I'm suppose to spend my time with someone who's important to me, someone who wants to be with me. I don't want this to drag on, Himeno. It'll hurt us both more if we don't stop now. _

Sasame marveled at his little revelation. He was beginning to understand love for the first time in his life.

_I'm actually letting go? Is this what love's about? Love... there is so much I have to learn about it. I'll understand it all one day or maybe not. _

Sasame smiled to himself.

_Yeah, I sorta get it now. Love... it sucks. _

Sasame softly laughed at his thought.

_Hayate... I understand you now. You were better than me from the beginning. I was wrong. I was a completely self-absorbed, arrogant bastard. You were right about everything. You never did anything wrong. You were the one who was truly in love with Himeno. You are the one who loves Himeno. I thought I did, but I don't anymore. I can't care for her as anything more than a friend. She's not my love._

Sasame felt a unseen confidence arise in him. He was sure of himself and the road he was going to take.

_I just hope it's not too late to return her to you. She won't be mad. This is the best thing I'll have done for her in our entire relationship...give her back to the one she belongs to._

Sasame opened his eyes and nearly fell out of his seat from the shriek that came out of the stranger. He had never seen her before.

"S..S..Sorry!" the girl stuttered. "I didn't mean to...it's just that...I was..."

Sasame's eyes widened. He never in his whole life seen eyes in that shade of green before. She had a bewildered look on her face that displayed her innocent fear. No words came out of his mouth.

"I didn't mean to intrude. I'm sorry," she said with a shaky voice.

Sasame tried to say something to her, but she dashed out of the music room. He watched her black hair, that was tied back in a pink ribbon, float behind her.

_Just who were you?_ _And what were you doing in here? It's way past school hours._

Sasame picked himself off the floor and continued to stare at the door. He found it odd that she left as soon as she came.

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again._

* * *

"Can you spend Christmas Eve with me, instead of Sasame?"

Hayate stared at the floor carpet in the library, waiting for an answer. He had spent a fair amount of time coming up with that question. He wanted to say as few words as possible, yet get the message out.

Himeno noticed how uncomfortable Hayate looked when he asked her that. He shifted in his seat and kept his face pointing to the ground. He looked funny and Himeno couldn't help, but laugh out loud.

They were in the midst of a study session before the finals. Afterwards was Christmas holiday and a much needed break from school.

"What?" Hayate looked embarrassed. "Did I say something funny?"

_Did it come out funny? Was it a stupid question?_

Himeno laughed a little harder. Hayate looked puzzled.

"No..Nothing. It's just that you looked funny when you were staring at the floor." Himeno clutched her stomach. Her laughs died down eventually.

_You're so funny, Hayate. I love being around you._

Himeno paused, shocked at her thought.

_I love being around Hayate?... Of course I do. I love...Hayate?...I..._

Hayate looked at her, not amused at her answer. He didn't want to hear that he looked funny, especially staring at the floor. He wanted her to say yes.

"Hey, if you're busy with Sasame. I understand. It's just that-"

"Of course I'll spend it with you. You asked first. Sasame and I didn't plan anything yet," Himeno interrupted.

_The truth is...I don't want to spend anymore time with Sasame. I don't. I want to be with you. _

"Don't worry. I won't make any plans with him. I'll spend it with you, Hayate. I'll explain to him if it comes up." Himeno felt the feeling grow. It made her cheeks flush a bright cherry colour and she shyly looked at Hayate.

_It's Christmas at home...I want to spend it with you, Hayate...because..._

Himeno couldn't clearly finish the words inside her heart and mind.

"Oh yeah. It's just that what, Hayate?" she asked.

Her answer surprised him. He thought she'd pummel him with questions regarding why and what, but she didn't. She just simply agreed.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm happy." Hayate smiled warmly. "I'm happy that the one person I want to spend this Christmas with said yes to me."

_I'm happy. I'm so relieved. I get to spend the last day at home with the one I love. _

Hayate looked like he was in heaven. Himeno continued looking at his smile. It warmed her up inside and out. She found an inner peace making him smile like that. She was happy that he was happy with her reply. Himeno smiled back, gleefully.

Hayate leaned back in his chair, still smiling.

"We can talk more afterwards. We should finish studying and pass our exams first, then we can enjoy Christmas."

_For some reason, as long as I'm with you, I feel like I can enjoy everything. As long as you're by my side, Hayate._

"Hai!"

Hayate leaned too far back and fell off his chair. Himeno laughed in amusement and he happily grinned back at her.

* * *

"Himeno?"

Himeno snapped out from her daze. "Oh yeah, what is it Sasame?" Her face was still to the sky.

"You busy on Christmas Eve because-". Sasame's question was cut off by a haste reply.

"Yes!" Himeno blurted out louder than intended. "Oops, sorry." She brought her eyes into his attention. "Well, Hayate asked me to spend the day with him and I already told him yes. I mean, he asked first and..." She didn't know how to say it without guilt.

_And I want to spend that day with Hayate._

_Ah, it's okay. It doesn't matter anymore because I'm giving you back to him. _

Sasame stopped to think for a moment. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Himeno about his decision and the truth. He felt guilty for having misled her for so long and for almost hurting her. He wanted to make everything right again if he could. Time was lost. Hayate had given him the total silent treatment and didn't speak to him even after he left the hospital. Sasame knew Hayate had suffered a great deal after the incident.

"Ah it's okay. You two can go have fun. I was just wondering if you wanted to attend the music festival down in the mall in the evening. I'll be playing the piano."

_Eh? He's not upset?_

"Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own," Sasame said with a soft smile on his face. He looked at peace.

_I'll be fine for sure. I've never felt better in my whole life. I'm learning to let go of something I never had, but always wanted. You aren't mine, Himeno. You never were._

Himeno felt a bit sad at his lack of warmth. Sasame seemed to distant himself away from her. It was inevitable. They were going to break up soon.

Himeno slipped an arm around his and gently placed her head on the sleeve of his winter coat. Sasame sighed and gave her a nice pat on the head.

"Sorry, Sasame," Himeno began. "It's just that-"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

They walked the rest of the way home silently, with the snow slowly falling down on the city, whitening it for Christmas.

* * *

School was out for the Christmas holiday. Most, if not all, the students were scrambling to leave school and go home. Exam results weren't going to be posted until the new year so they could spend the holidays without worry.

Hayate made haste to get himself home. He wanted to pack up for his trip. Studying had taken out so much of his time that everything was going to be done at the last minute. Christmas Eve was just around the corner. He still didn't find a gift for Himeno. He wanted to get something special, something that would allow him to indirectly tell her her honest feelings. He didn't believe in the perfect gift; he believed in the right gift.

"Whatcha doing, Hayate?" A familiar voice rang out.

Hayate turned away from his closet, kicking himself for not noticing her presence.

"Himeno?" Hayate looked at his wide open luggage and then back at her. "Ah...hey...what brings you here?" he asked dumbfoundedly.

_Ah crap, she saw me packing..._

_Eh? A suitcase?_

"What's with the suitcase?" she asked curiously. "You look like you're packing up for a vacation, Hayate."

"Oh this is year-end-clean up," he replied calmly, not believing how rational his lie came out. "Must get ready for the new year."

"Oh? Need some help?" Himeno offered and walked over to him.

Hayate felt a bit nervous. He didn't want her to help him pack up for his departure and he didn't want her touching and folding his clothes either because that was a bit too personal for comfort.

"No, it's okay. I can-," Hayate spoke out.

Himeno had already grabbed a few shirts and removed them from their hangers.

"...manage... Never mind. Fine, you win." Hayate sighed and held his hands up in defeat.

"We can finish faster this way and we can have some more free time together," Himeno replied, smiling widely as she neatly packed the shirts into the luggage. "Two hands are better than one."

"Technically, it's four hands are better than two," Hayate corrected as-a-matter-of-factly.

Himeno laughed. Hayate's dry sense of humor got to her. Hayate couldn't help, but to smile with her laughter.

_My Christmas wish...Please love me so I can live with that joy in your heart for the rest of my life. Please love me, Himeno. I would like nothing more than to see you smile and laugh like that with me. _

They packed away for the next half hour. It was filled with joy and laughter for the both of them.

* * *

Sasame decided to tell her on Christmas. He knew it was a very bad time, but it was better than Christmas Eve. He didn't want to ruin her day with Hayate.

_I know you'll remember. Even though time passes, true love does not change. True love is always constant. Hayate is the one inside your heart. He's probably been there since you came back. I was a fool to think there was any room for me. I can't replace your Hayate._

Sasame looked at the suitcase. Hayate told him it was year-end cleaning. As plausible as it sounded, Sasame still found it suspicious. Since when did Hayate have to ever clean up being the neat freak he was?

"I just hope you're not going to do something stupid, Hayate." Sasame said with a bit of worry in his voice. "You have a knack for making things worse for yourself, bro."

* * *

Hayate treated Himeno out for some hot chocolate and sweet cakes as a token of thanks after the packing. The truth was he wanted to spend time with her. Christmas Eve was tomorrow and Hayate wanted to be greedy for more of her company.

"Delicious!" Himeno stuffed another vanilla strawberry filling cake in her mouth. "Yoo...grout...joo...shye...jis," she muffled out, with some cream dripping out the sides of her mouth.

Hayate took another sip of hot chocolate and took a tidy bite of his chocolate hazelnut cake. Himeno looked at him with chipmunk cheeks as she shoved a vanilla peach cake into her already full mouth. She was smiling happily as she chewed it all. Hayate returned it with a warm smile.

"No need to eat so fast, you'll make a mess of yourself, Himeno," Hayate chuckled. He stared at her cute expression. The cream bits hanging on the side of her mouth looked tempting.

Himeno was about to ravage the cherry pudding cake when Hayate gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her hand from putting more sweets in her mouth. His other hand went to her face.

Hayate didn't know what drove him to do what he did. "You have cream all over you, Himeno..." His thumb ran across her cheeks and trailed from one corner of her mouth, her lower lip and to the other corner. "You're so cute," Hayate whispered as he removed his cream-covered thumb.

_Hayate..._ Himeno held her breath when he did hid simple gesture of cleanup. The way his thumb traced her lips brought goosebumps and delightful shivers down her spine. It was incredibly gentle and graceful in movement. _Hayate..._

Hayate wanted to wipe the cream off with a napkin, but Himeno stopped him.

"Don't waste cream that good!" she cried out. "Eat it or something. Just don't throw it away!" It almost sounded like a desperate plea.

Hayate rolled his eyes and listened. Without thinking, he put his thumb in his mouth and sucked off the cream.

"There. Happy now? I didn't waste your precious cream." Hayate put on his pokerface for fun. He went back to eating his first cake.

Himeno blurted out in laughter. Everyone in the cafe had their attention turned to the loud giggling.

"What?"

"You're so funny, Hayate...it kills me." Himeno clutched her stomach. She was laughing really hard.

"What's so funny?" Hayate asked, with raised brows. He noticed the many eyes looking at the two of them. "Himeno...people are looking at us."

Himeno stopped the laughter instantly to look around. Everyone turned their heads back to their original position shortly.

"Oh sorry, Hayate." Himeno held up her cherry pudding cake once again. "It's just that when you sucked your thumb and looked mad. That was cute."

_It's so great being with you, Hayate._

Hayate blushed and sighed as he took the final bite into his cake. Himeno ordered another fresh batch of sweets. Hayate was treating her after all.

_I love you, Himeno._

* * *

"Where's Sasame, mom?"

"Out to practice. Dress rehearsal for tomorrow night down at the mall in the evening," his mom answered.

Hayate began to walk upstairs.

"Why do you have a suitcase in your room?"

_Damn. Sasame forgot to close the door as usual._

"It's nothing. Just cleaning up," he replied nonchalantly. "Thought I might clean up early for next year, mom. It really is nothing."

"If you say so. And what about tomorrow? Sasame told me that you're taking Himeno out for the day."

"Oh that." Hayate wanted to retort in her face that it was none of her business but calmly responded, "I just want to spend Christmas Eve with her, that's all."

"Don't do anything stupid. She's Sasame's girlfriend and she's helped him through his recovery." His mother's tone was crisp and cold. "Hayate. You have to forget the past. You're a young man now. There are plenty of other girls out there. Himeno's not the only one."

"It doesn't matter, mom. Himeno will never love me." Hayate's tone was sharp and cold. "And I will never forget the past. I will let go of it. And it doesn't matter that there are plenty of other girls out there because there will always only be one Himeno to me."

_Only one Himeno for me..._

"Hayate..."

"Listen mom. I don't want to hear any more. I'm grateful that you raised me well, but don't lecture me in life. Don't force your beliefs and values on me because I don't want them. I'm a young man now, I can make my own decisions. And whether they're right or wrong, good or bad, they're still my choices."

Hayate headed up the stairs. "Don't bother cooking my share of dinner tonight. I'm not in the mood to eat."

Mrs. Leafe heard the clear sound of the door shutting. _Maybe what I did was wrong. Maybe the punishment was too severe. I'm losing you Hayate... _

"I guess it is my fault. If I didn't try to protect you from your love for Himeno...then things might have been different. You're so cold again, Hayate," Mrs. Leafe said to herself.

_And she's the only one who can make you warm..._

* * *

Hayate plopped himself on his bed. He finally told his mom off and gave her a piece of his mind. It felt so relieving.

"Hey tulip. Mom will be mad when she finds out that I'm leaving, won't she? Heck, I would be blistering mad if I found out my son was leaving home. On Christmas too, I might add. Am I an idiot or what?" Hayate buried his face into his pillow.

"This sucks...almost sucks. This life of mine, tulip," Hayate grumbled into his pillow. "I can't wait until it's Christmas! Then I can leave this stupid town and play kendo all I want!"

_God, I wish there was some way I could tell her how much she means to me. I wish I say to her 'I love you' and get it over with. Love really sucks..._

Hayate removed his buried face and glanced at his precious flower. "But if not for love, there wouldn't be joy in this life, would there? If I never loved Himeno...would I be the way I am now?"

_There isn't a single thing about me that I would change. Of course I have my flaws, but no human is perfect. The only thing I hate is... I'm so stupid when it comes to love._

"Geez! I'm such a downer! I'm suppose to be strong!" Hayate sat up instantly. "I can't just dwell in pity just because I'm a pathetic loser when it comes to love!" Hayate gave his flower an energised look. "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. Might as well make the most of life at home while I'm still here. I must be strong. No looking back. I won't look back to the past. I have to be strong."

_Or I won't make it through life alone._

"Alright, it's decided. I will have a happy Christmas Eve and a happier Christmas because I'm going to start anew.

_A new beginning...that's what I want._

* * *

_I really wish I could sing right now...it'll make me feel better. _

The rehearsal went perfect, but Sasame couldn't fully enjoy it. He wanted to sing, even if his voice came out bad, he wanted to sing.

_I will be able to sing again in late January. I just have to keep working hard and do those daily facial exercises. Then I'll be fine. _

* * *

Himeno frowned. She couldn't find the perfect set of clothes to wear for her day with Hayate. Everything was laid out on her bed, desk and floor for viewing and nothing stood out.

"AH THIS SUCKS!" Himeno shouted. "I can't find anything to wear for Christmas!"

"Himeno, something wrong?" Her father had heard her distressed cry. "It's just picking an outfit. It can't be that hard with all of this lying around..." He walked right into a pile of pants. "Or maybe it is..."

"Dad, it's a disaster." Himeno flung herself onto her bed. "Hopeless. I want to be pretty tomorrow."

"Pretty? But you're already beautiful, honey."

"That's not much coming from a loving father, dad." Himeno sighed. "I want him to think that..."

"Who? Doesn't Sasame already think that?"

Himeno blushed. "Actually...I'm spending the day with Hayate. Well, you see...it's like this...he asked first and I felt bad if I said no because...well, erm, it's just that he's my best friend and all...and -"

_I want to spend Christmas with the one...I love..._

"Haya-te?" Mr. Awayuki looked slightly puzzled.

"Sasame is okay with it because he's busy," Himeno quickly added.

Mr. Awayuki could only smile at Himeno's expression. It was so obvious that it wasn't funny. He could tell that tomorrow was an important day to her. She never fussed this much over an outfit with Sasame before.

_I have to help you then. If it's Hayate, then I have nothing to worry about._

"I guess I have no other choice, but to help you then."

"Eh?" Himeno gave her dad a funny look. "What do you mean by no other choice?"

"Be right back."

Himeno stared at the empty doorway. She didn't know what her father had, but she'd take any help available. Her father returned with a wrapped box shortly.

"I know it's a rule to open gifts on Christmas, but when you really need it, it can't be helped can it? You gotta break the rules when you have to. Open it, Himeno."

Himeno didn't need to be told twice. She took the box, fully knowing it had some sort of clothes inside.

"Thank you."

Himeno ripped the wrapping in a second and opened the box. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Dad...it's...beautiful," she managed to squeak out as she lifted the garment out of the box..

"Well, I went shopping with a co-worker and she said that dress would be great for a girl. I told her that you don't normally wear something like that, but she insisted that I get it because of that...so yeah, I got it for you. I hope you like it and you'll wear it tomorrow."

"It's perfect, dad. It's absolutely the best dress I'll wear in my whole life," Himeno spoke out in small sniffles.

"How about second best to your wedding dress?" her father teased.

"Dad!" Himeno blushed.

"Only thinking of the best for my favourite daughter."

"I'm your only daughter."

"I know." Mr. Awayuki chuckled to himself. "Hayate will love it, Himeno."

Himeno couldn't hide her warm smile.

_Yeah, but I'd rather have Hayate loving me._

She gave her dad a big hug.

"This will definitely be the best Christmas yet."

"I know it will. We're home, aren't we?"

_Home is where the heart is...I'm home because Hayate is here...Hayate..._

_I wish that the two of you have a day to remember. I wish the best for you, Himeno._

* * *

Hayate wore his long beige coat over his winter outfit. He liked simple colours that brought out the blue in his eyes. Today, he wanted Himeno to notice him like she never did before.

"Well, I'm going out now, tulip. Wish me the best now, buddy." Hayate smiled softly at his flower. "I'll be back tonight."

He peered over at the sleeping body in the next bed.

"Sorry, Sasame. I hope you understand. This day is important to me."

* * *

"So where do you want to go first?" Himeno asked.

Hayate shrugged his shoulders. "Anywhere is fine. Let's just keep walking."

"I thought you had this day all planned out."

"Nope. Didn't plan anything at all." Hayate felt a little embarrassed. "I was kinda hoping we'd find something to do while we were in town. Sorry, I'm not like Sasame who knows his way around the city."

Himeno shook her head. "It's okay. We'll find something. How about a movie? I heard that there's a great comedy showing right now."

"Sure, whatever you want." Hayate noticed Himeno burying her hands in her winter jacket. "You cold?"

"I forgot the gloves...my room was a mess last night," Himeno answered. "But I'll be fine, you have nothing to worry about."

Hayate took off his leather gloves and handed them to Himeno. "Wear them."

"Eh? But I said I'll be fine." Himeno argued. "What about your hands?"

"I'll be fine. Just wear them. I don't want you to get sick and have your dad yelling at me for not taking care of his precious daughter. No offense, but your dad is...scary."

Himeno laughed hard. Hayate waited for her to stop laughing before speaking.

"Well, it's true. He's so protective of you, Himeno," Hayate stated in his defense. "You're lucky to have a father like him."

"Thanks. And I'll take your gloves." Himeno fitted the large gloves in her hands. They were still warm from his hands.

Hayate roughly buried his hands into his pockets. "Let's head there early so we don't get caught up in the after lunch rush."

Himeno dashed in front of him. "I'll race you!" She sped forward.

Slightly taken back by her obscure challenge, Hayate grinned to himself before chasing after her. In the end, he won by a long shot.

"That's...no...fair...," Himeno huffed. "You...have longer legs...should have given me a longer head start."

Hayate laughed. "But you were the one who said it was a race and started without warning. I might have given you a head start, but it wouldn't have mattered. I would have still won."

Himeno just smiled. Hayate's laugh was a very nice sound to hear. "It's that movie over there. 'Two Words Go A Long Way.' It's about a bunch of two worded phrases in funny scenarios."

"Whatever you want. I'll get the tickets first." Hayate walked up to the booth.

"Huh? I can pay for my own you know!" Himeno pointed out.

"Um, just let me pay for everything today, Himeno. I have my reasons. Just let me, please."

Himeno couldn't say no. Hayate's voice sounded so sincere and his face pleaded with hers.

_Your eyes...I can almost see through to you. Hayate...I can't resist my heart. I...really do..._

"Himeno? Coming in yet?" Hayate held the door opened for her. "Something the matter?"

"Oh it's nothing. Coming, Hayate." She playfully grabbed him by the arm and led the both of them inside.

_I really do...love you._

* * *

They stepped out of the theatre after two hours passed. Snow started to lightly fall, making the city whiter than yesterday.

"That wasn't too bad of a movie," Hayate commented. "The director overdid the humor though. It would have been better if it wasn't so funny."

"It would be better if it was more funny. It is a comedy, after all," Himeno replied. "Besides, you need to get out more often or you'll never know the world outside."

"I already know the world outside and there's nothing really special about 'outside'," Hayate responded in a small snobbish manner."

Himeno laughed. "Yeah, but things change with time."

"And something's never change with time." Hayate rubbed his hands together. "Geez, it's getting cold."

"And I'm HUNGRY!" Himeno proclaimed. "Lunchtime!" Her hands were snuggly warm in his gloves.

"Alright, let's go over there then." Hayate pointed to the restaurant across the street.

"Eh? THAT place?" Himeno sputtered out in shock. "But I thought you can't handle chinese food, Hayate."

"Whatever, it's close and good-tasting." Hayate took her hand. "Let's go before your tummy roars louder."

"Are you sure?" Himeno resisted any moment across the street. "I don't want you to get sick...and start puking all over the place like last time..."

"I didn't puke all over the place!" Hayate fired back. "And I won't get sick this time."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hayate!"

"Speak for your stomach. Let's go already!"

Himeno sighed and gave in. She let Hayate walk them both across the street.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you just ordered?"

"Nope, none at all."

"Hayate!"

"It's the truth. I don't."

Himeno furrowed her brows. Hayate wasn't making much sense today.

"Are you feeling okay today? Not sick or anything?" Himeno stared at him for an answer.

"What do you mean," replied Hayate with a little grin on his face. "I'm perfectly fine today."

"If you say so..." Himeno paused. "Well, you just ordered the most popular and best tasting dishes...and they all have a lot of...you know...unhealthy stuff."

"Yeah, so? That's why it taste good, right? Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Hayate cracked a small smile. "It's not like I eat this junk all the time and I might as well eat the best."

_Okies...there is something definitely different about Hayate today. He's acting too human for his own good. Wait, that can't be bad. Hayate acting normal? Is it because it's Christmas? Or something else._

Hayate took off his coat, folded it and placed it on the empty chair beside him. He saw her eyes enlarge and her cheeks flush a cherry blossom colour.

_I guess I picked the right colours today. _

Himeno became mesmerized with his blue eyes. The grey turtleneck made them bluer and deeper looking than ever before. It truly felt like gazing into the sky and watching the clouds move on a windy day.

"Looks...you look nice in that turtleneck," Himeno said with a hint of shyness. "Really nice."

_Nice? What a WRONG WORD! He looks incredibly hot and attractive and...and.._

Himeno cringed in her thoughts. She knew if she told him those words, he would get 'confused'.

"Aren't you going to take off your jacket? It's kind of hot in here."

Himeno blushed immediately at hearing that word. "Right! I forgot." She stood up and clumsily unbuttoned her jacket. Her heart was pounding.

_AHHHHH! Why am I feeling so...nervous! It's just Hayate. Why now? It's not like he's in love with me or anything..._

Himeno couldn't take her eyes off of his stunned expression. She couldn't tell if he was admiring her dress or detesting it. His eyes looked extremely piercing.

"That's a very lovely dress," Hayate said, smiling at the same time. "Makes you look like a princess."

"Hayate!" Himeno's face was now bright red. "You what?"

"What? That's the truth." He was slightly taken back by her harsh response.

The dress was made from a thick white wool embroidered with a sparkling white, round buttons. A 7 armed star with blue pearls on each arm and one in the centre adorned the center of the dress top. Hayate saw the full view of the dress in light and was impressed with the beauty of it. He never knew a girl could look so much more beautiful in a holiday dress.

"Dad bought it for me as a Christmas present," Himeno managed to respond.

"You opened it before Christmas?" Hayate inquired with a raised brow.

"Well, I didn't know what to wear for today and dad came to the rescue..." Himeno didn't want to tell him that she wanted to look pretty for him. She didn't think Hayate would understand her feelings.

_It looks like she went through some trouble for today. That really is a pretty dress. Snow White princess...is what I really want to call her. _

Hayate smiled warmly at her. "Thanks for looking so beautiful today."

"Huh?" Himeno's heart skipped a beat.

"It's nothing. Just wanted to say what's on my mind," Hayate shrugged. "That's all. Thanks."

Himeno sat down in her chair. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, Hayate? Your face is kind of pale." Himeno looked across the table.

"I came prepared." Hayate took out a foiled package of tablets. "Remember the first time? You bought this for me and I kept it in case I needed it again." He popped one tablet into his mouth and washed it down with green tea.

"Let's go to the mall next. I still haven't bought you a gift yet." Himeno got up from her seat and wore her jacket.

"Same here. Let's go."

* * *

The snow started snowing a bit more heavily, making the city almost foggy. Cold winds picked themselves up and brought their freezing touch everywhere.

"Here. Wear this." Himeno took off one of the gloves and held it out in Hayate's face.

"Himeno...didn't I tell you..."

"Wear it on that hand, Hayate," she commanded.

Hayate didn't understand her plan. What was one glove on each of their hand suppose to do? He followed orders anyways, knowing there was no way to win against her.

"Now what? Your left hand will be cold."

"Nah, not if I do this." Himeno sheepishly took Hayate's right hand. "If we do this, then both our hands will stay warm." She smiled brightly at him. "Smart thinking, eh?"

Hayate smiled back. "Indeed. What a warm idea."

_He feels so warm._

_She feels so warm._

They walked hand in hand to the mall. Not questioning why it felt so warm.

* * *

"It's so busy today," Himeno complained as another shopper rammed into her with lots of goody-filled bags. "Ack!"

Hayate couldn't believe the insanity either. He left the comfort of his room for her for this...maybe he was insane himself.

"Hold my hand so we don't get separated." Hayate almost crushed Himeno's hand in his own.

They eventually found themselves at a jewelry store after being shoved in many directions. Himeno recognized it as the same store where Sasame bought her the ring.

"How about we look around here for a bit?" Hayate asked. He knew that most girls liked jewelry and he decided to chance it here.

"Um sure."

The owner recognized her from before. "Hello. We meet again. And you brought your boyfriend here this time. How about the other one from before?"

"The one from before is my boyfriend. That one in the corner is my best friend," Himeno answered a bit shakily. "We're here to find gifts for each other, but I really have no idea what to get him."

"Hmm," the owner mused. "I think I know what might work. Just gimme a sec to bring it out for you."

"Er, okay." Himeno waited behind the counter, feeling guilty for lying. She knew she had spoken loud enough for Hayate to hear.

_Damnit. I guess my wish won't come true. She still holds Sasame dear. Oh well, it can't be helped. _

Hayate continued browsing and nothing in particular caught his eye.

"Here you go," the owner said in a quiet voice. "I think this will suit him fine. I noticed his fine long hair was being tied back by a simple ribbon of sort. This might look better on him."

"It's beautiful." Himeno held up the hair piece in the light.

"Those engravings are marked with symbols of the wind in the country it came from. The wind symbolizes strength and innocence, as well as a pure heart," he added.

Himeno smiled. "I'll take it. Make it quick. I don't want him to see."

He nodded and quickly did so. He was pleased he could help her out with Christmas shopping.

"Thanks."

Hayate popped out from behind her. "So is that for me?"

"Gah!" Himeno jumped up from the surprise. "Yes, but I'm not giving it to you now. I'll wait until you get mine!" She chuckled, "I hope you like it, if you don't...I won't join kendo next year."

"Anything you get me is fine. And don't blackmail me, it's not funny," Hayate replied seriously. Something caught the corner of his eye. It dangled teasingly in front of him. "Himeno, please go over to that corner. I found something for you."

"Already?" Himeno turned her eyes to where Hayate was gazing and Hayate roughly pushed her aside.

"Come on, play fair." Hayate shooed her away. "And no peeking or I'll quit kendo next year."

Himeno did as she was told.

_Hayate's so funny. I wish we could stay like this...this day should never end._

"Can you engrave words on that crystal pendant?"

"Yes, only a few so choose carefully."

"Alright, engrave these words on it." Hayate scribbled two short words on a piece of paper. "Please do your best job because this gift is important to me."

The owner looked at the young man and the words on the sheet of paper. He understood the hidden feelings within those words and nodded his head. "I'll do my very best for you. And I wish you the best with it." He headed off into the back room to engrave.

"It'll be a while, Himeno. I'm getting something engraved," Hayate noted out. "You can come out now."

Himeno slowly trotted herself over to Hayate. "Will I like it?"

_Himeno...this is the best I can do for you. I know I'll never hear those words from you...this pendant will take the place of the words I want to say, but won't. _

"I think you will," Hayate said cheekily. "If you don't, I'll quit kendo for sure."

Himeno laughed. "Anything you get me is fine. And don't blackmail me, it's not funny," she mimicked.

"Yeah, whatever." Hayate put his pokerface on and she laughed even harder.

It was done in about 20 minutes. The owner wrapped it in the back and brought it out to the front.

"Now go away, Himeno. I don't want you to know how much it is," Hayate ordered coldly, pointing his finger towards the corner.

"Fine, fine." Himeno walked off.

"Thanks for everything, sir." Hayate bowed slightly.

"Pleasure's all mine. Come back sometime."

Hayate replied with a sad smile. "Maybe I will one day." "Himeno, we can leave now."

Himeno happily skipped towards Hayate, who just smiled.

* * *

"Say cheese!" Himeno smiled widely for the camera.

She managed to convince Hayate to take sticker pictures with her. She was glad she was physically strong enough to drag him into the booth with her. Well, she violently pushed him in and jammed her body against his. Thank God for walls on the other side of machines.

Hayate cracked a small, yet gorgeous smile and heard the flash sound.

"You didn't have to shove me in like that. I would have agreed if you just asked." Hayate clutched the side of his body. "I think your elbow mashed my ribs, Himeno..."

"Oops, sorry. I ah...sorry, Hayate," Himeno flustered out. "Next time I'll remember."

_Next time eh? That'd be nice._

"How about we go for photo cards? Might as well since I'm out of the house for once."

"Really! Let's go, let's go!" Himeno dove out of the booth first and headed to the next one."

Hayate got out and took the processed sticker photos that she forgot to take. He smiled at the sweet moment between the two of them. Himeno looked really happy in the picture.

"Come on, Hayate! I found the perfect layout."

"Coming." Hayate shoved it into his coat pocket and went to where she was.

Himeno stood in front and held out a victory hand.

_I wonder if I should...it's just that I want to do this..._

Hayate slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward; he gave his best smile out for the camera. Click.

_Hayate? Why did you..._

Himeno felt herself tremble when he released her waist. The gesture was so innocent and endearing.

"Hm, it turned out pretty good," Hayate commented. He took one of the two and placed it into his wallet. "Here's yours."

"Oh thanks." Himeno snapped out of her thoughts.

"Let's get out of here because the crowd's really building up."

Hayate took her hand and started making his way through the crowd. Himeno stayed closely by his side. Her eyes were focused on the people in front of her while her mind only thought of one person.

_Hayate..._

* * *

"Take that!"

Hayate took a nice soft snowball right in the face. Himeno laughed because his expression was priceless.

"Cheap shot!" Hayate wiped the snow off his face and bangs. He wanted to bury Himeno in snow. "You're going to get it now..."

Himeno didn't get a chance to run away properly and tripped when Hayate grabbed her arms. She screamed when Hayate accidentally tripped with her and fell on top with her. They landed on the ground with a soft thud.

Hayate blushed. He didn't mean to fall on top of her. He planned to push her really hard and make her fall into the snow face first. He stared into her flushed face. Himeno looked really cute to him.

Other locals in the park saw a pair of couples happily playing with each other in their love. The two of them were still young and had all the time in the world for each other. Precious moments during Christmas time, just like every other day.

Himeno felt her whole body tingle at the sensation of staring into Hayate's eyes. His cheeks looked red, from what she thought was from the cold snow. His bangs hung down, touching her face on some parts. She felt him breath heavily and watched the mist leave his mouth. His lips were so close to hers.

Himeno looked like a frightened kitty with her wide eyes. Hayate etched her features into his mind. She was so cute to him no matter what the situation.

"Ah, you're heavy." Himeno chirped out. "Want to get off of my before you bury me in the snow."

"Oh sorry." Hayate hastily rolled off and stood up. He watched Himeno pick herself up.

"Hey, want to walk around the park? I promise I won't throw anymore snowballs at you." Himeno smiled.

"Let's go." Hayate extended out his bare right hand and took Himeno's bare left hand.

* * *

"Hey! Remember that place?" Himeno pointed excitedly at a gazebo. "It's the same one from that rainy day, remember?" She dragged the both of them to it. "This is so cool!"

Hayate remembered that rainy day very well. He felt embarrassed at recalling that day.

"Yeah...first time you watched me play kendo, right?"

_And the first time I kissed you..._

"You looked so cool, Hayate!" Himeno beamed out as she took seat inside.

"I guess I did...," he replied absentmindedly. He smiled as he took a seat right beside her.

Himeno stretched out her arms in front. "I can't believe I've been here for almost a year already. Time really passed, hasn't it?"

Hayate nodded in reply. He was still thinking of the day he kissed her. He vividly recalled her soft lips and gentle breathing.

Himeno fidgeted in her seat a bit. Being with Hayate like this was nerve wreaking because of her raging emotions. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to pour out all the feelings inside her heart. Himeno smiled sadly as she stared at the floor.

"Was it fun being with me?" Hayate asked out of the blue.

Himeno eye's went to his. Hayate looked really lost in thought.

_Hayate..._

"Of course! Being with Hayate was the best!" Himeno delightfully said out. "I'm glad I was able to spend so much of my time here with Hayate." Himeno wanted to say more, but was afraid of what Hayate would think of her.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." Hayate smiled his rare smile. "Hearing those words are a Christmas present themselves."

Himeno felt strangely warm inside. She wasn't sure what he meant by those words except that he was grateful to hear such honest and kind words. Himeno looked up at the caved ceiling of the gazebo and noticed something dangling at the top.

Hayate noticed her upward stare and looked up as well. He couldn't see what it was with the slight shadows darkening it so he stood up and reached for it with his hand.

"What's this?" Hayate asked, dumbfounded at the funny plant.

Himeno's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe the situation.

"What?..." Hayate looked at the green leaves and white berries. "I've never seen this before."

Himeno swallowed her saliva before answering. "Mi...Mi...That's mistletoe in your hand, Hayate."

Hayate felt his cheeks change to the colours on the red spectrum. It took a few seconds for him to respond.

"YAH!" Hayate flung the thing from his hand and it landed on Himeno's lap. He began to wipe his hands on his coat.

Himeno bursted out in laughter. Hayate's response to mistletoe was that of priceless. He was afraid of a small plant.

Himeno picked it up from her lap. "It's only mistletoe, what are you so afraid of?" She smiled at him. "It doesn't bite you know."

The truth was Himeno's heart was racing just as fast. It was the first time in her life she was under mistletoe and she didn't mind at all if she got a kiss from Hayate. Kissing Hayate was her forbidden dream come true.

"It's mistletoe! That stuff is cursed!" Hayate cried out. "It forces people to kiss for no reason at all!"

_No reason at all?...It actually brings closed hearts to the open. It helps those who can't confess. It's not cursed at all._

"Can I kiss you?" Himeno asked, looking at him. "On the cheek?"

"Huh?" Hayate calmly took his seat again. "Don't tell me you want to follow the tradition because you don't have to."

_A kiss on the cheek...if it means nothing, then I don't want it._

"It's not tradition. I just want to." Himeno stopped a rising blush. "I just thought it might be nice...that's all...a friendly kiss on the cheek."

Hayate searched for a reasonable answer. "Just the cheek?"

"Yes! I'm not going to devour you or anything." Himeno watched Hayate's blush deepen. "Oops, sorry about that. Now turn your head to the side."

Hayate did as he was told. His heart didn't stop hammering against his ribcage.

Himeno leaned in. She saw the nervous look on his face and ignored it.

_It's just on the cheek...but I feel so guilty._

"Let's not-" Hayate turned his head and felt her lips. They were right on the corner of his mouth, lingering right next to his lips.

Himeno froze. Hayate had turned around and she was staring right into his eyes. She felt the warmth of his skin at her lips.

Hayate didn't know why he slowly turned his head. His lips brushed over hers until they matched. Hayate leaned in for the kiss.

Himeno shut her eyes the moment Hayate shut his. The sense of touch took over both their minds. Hayate pressed tenderly against Himeno's mouth and let his instincts guide the way. His bare hand went up to her cheek and he held her face in their kiss. Himeno responded to every moment. She arched against him to further deepen the kiss. Neither of them wanted air when they needed their longing desires to be fulfilled. Hayate nibbled her lips with love and Himeno melted to his touch.

The kiss was filled with incompleteness. They couldn't satisfy the unknown void of the heart. It was a kiss of truth.

Hayate broke apart first. His lungs felt like exploding. His lips were slightly swelled up. "Himeno..."

"Hayate..." Himeno didn't even catch her breath as she claimed his lips.

Himeno kissed him feverishly, trying to push out all of her love for him. She didn't want to stop kissing him until he understood.

_Please understand. I love you. It's you, Hayate._

Hayate lost his mind in everything. All thoughts went to how good it felt kissing her, having her lips weld themselves to his. The moment was utter bliss. Hayate literally let his mouth speak for his heart.

The snow fell without care. It drifted wherever the wind carried it and landed on all surfaces. The sky began cloaking itself with the night sky and heavenly stars. The day was passing over.

The intimate touch stopped as Hayate broke away and held Himeno's head to his chest. It was heaving strongly through his winter coat. Himeno rested there until she recovered from her state of bliss.

_Is this a dream? Himeno...why did you kiss me?_

Hayate told himself that things were going to sort themselves out. That kiss wasn't an accident and to say that there were no emotions in it would be a lie.

"Sorry," Himeno whispered. "I'm so sorry, Hayate." Her hands clutched his sleeves.

_I can't believe I did that! That wasn't suppose to happen. _

"That was an accident!" Himeno cried out as she pushed herself out of Hayate's arms. "It was all just a mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Hayate asked in a concerned voice. "That wasn't an accident!"

"I'm sorry, Hayate!" Himeno stood up from her seat. "I really didn't mean to do that. That wasn't suppose to happen." Her eyes filled with tears.

_I wasn't suppose to kiss you...not like that... You weren't suppose to feel that. I feel so bad. I'm so awful._

"Hey!" Hayate replied angrily. "What happened...you call that a mistake?"

_Did you really kiss me by mistake? Because you just wanted to? Did you kiss me for no reason at all? !#$&$ _

Himeno heard Hayate's upset voice and felt guilty. "I didn't mean to kiss you!"

"What? I don't get it!" Hayate hollered. His balled up his fists and clenched his teeth.

_NO #$&!($ WAY!_

"It's just that-YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!" Himeno shouted at him before dashing out of the gazebo with a tear-stained face.

Hayate wanted to run after her if the mistletoe on the ground didn't catch his eye. That plant pissed him off.

"#$&! piece of tradition. I hate you!"

Hayate bit his lip as he scanned the area for any sign of Himeno. She had disappeared from the park.

_You didn't love me at all? I kissed you because I love you...not because a mistake...not because of mistletoe. _

"Damnit. Himeno, where did you go?" Hayate rushed out of the park, only to find the crowd of couples filling the street.

He felt his heart breaking all over again.

* * *

_It wasn't a mistake. You wouldn't understand, Hayate. There's no way you'd believe that I love you...not when I'm still with Sasame. But I don't want to be with Sasame...I want to be with you._

Himeno continued wandering aimlessly in the cold streets. Even the one-gloved hand felt cold. Everything felt cold.

_But we're just friends...right? _

Himeno found herself looking through restaurant windows as she passed by them. Each pair of boy and girl on a table made her heart chip away.

_But I wished that we were so much more...I just wish you love me...that's all_

Himeno grew bitter at her thoughtlessness. She felt guilty for not telling him.

_If you knew I love you, then the kiss wouldn't have been a mistake or an accident. But that? I just kissed you because I couldn't stop myself!_

Himeno started running again. She didn't care where she was running to because she knew she would end back at home eventually.

_It wasn't the mistletoe. It was love. Hayate, I'm sorry._

* * *

Author's Notes: I didn't want fans to think that I intentionally and spitefully made Sasame a complete bastard in the story. I know I haven't given him much attention in the past few 'many' chapters so I decided to show that he does a good heart (like he naturally does), even though his mind processes aren't the best (like he actually is...). In short, Sasame is NOT a rotten egg like he seemed to be for the most part. I hope I revealed his goodness somewhat in this chapter. He does something 'right' in the next couple of chapts. **PLEASE DON'T HATE HIM ANYMORE!**

One reader asked why Mrs. Leafe was more upset at Hayate for beating the #$ out of Sasame than Sasame doing 'that' to Himeno. Well, logically speaking, a mother who loves her sons dearly can't really start blaming and lecturing one that is in the hospital. She was mad at Sasame, but as for the immediate situation, she was more mad at Hayate...he sent his brother to the hospital...I'm sure a mother like her wouldn't let Hayate off that easily. Being in the fit or rage she was in, she had to give Hayate a punishment he would take seriously.

WAAAA! It's finally over, this cursed chapter. So damn long that I didn't even bother editing it fully over. I spent the last few days at home for Christmas and I gave up precious hours of gaming for fanficting (Not to mention I cooked the Christmas dinner...turkey and all p). My bros & cousins begged me to join in with them for HALO 2 and I declined for the completion of this chapter (WAHHHH). Sniffle, but at least it's done. Why the hell is it so damn long, you ask? Well, I needed a lot of things to happen in order for the WHOLE story to make sense. There were plenty of ties and references to past chapters and the chapters yet to come. -I really hope I'll be able to finish this for the new year... And I left out the last scene of this chapter because I'm exhausted. Guess readers will have to wait for the final HxH fluff scene of the day until next chapter XD. Hope you all enjoyed this chapt. And if you hated it, tell me too. I take the flames very well.

And I apologize for not getting this up by Christmas T.T.


	14. Quiet Hearts

KeyQuis: 5-10 day shipping..yeah right, not around Christmas. My Pretear DVD Boxset didn't arrive by New Year's Eve so I'm going to fanfict the night/morning away until my fingers hurt. Let's continue on with the story now . I'm sure fans want to know what happen since c13 was a bit cliffish. The last scene which was suppose to be included in the last chapt is up first so enjoy a bit more fluff .

**Only You: Quiet Hearts**

**

* * *

**

Hayate let his eyes gaze into the flickering fireplace, while occasionally checking the window. He sat comfortably on the couch, in the Awayuki's residence. He waited for her to come back.

_"Sorry to call you up like this, Hayate, but I didn't get a chance to tell Himeno this morning. I have a dinner party to attend to at the company and I probably won't be back until early morning tomorrow. Can you please watch over the house and Himeno until I get back? And where is Himeno? How did the day go? She fussed over it so much, wanting to make it memorable for the both of you._

Hayate spilled everything to her father before he left for the party.

_"I'm sure the both of you will work something out...I mean, it wasn't anything 'that' big or serious. I'm sure my daughter was confused because she's still with Sasame, but don't give up hope, Hayate. You still have a chance with Himeno. Have you forgotten that I'm cheering you on, boy?_

Hayate nodded his head and bid him farewell. He replayed the conversation with her father about five times already.

"Where did you go, Himeno?" Hayate sighed out. Everything seemed like déja vu to him. "I don't know where to find you so I'm just gonna pray that you come home..."

He looked outside the window and found that the snow had stopped falling.

"Were you ashamed of kissing me? Just because I'm your...best friend?" Hayate gloomed a bit more. Thinking and waiting was killing him.

"Was it really all an accident...a mistake...me loving you from the beginning? Was it stupid of me to be one-sided?" Hayate questioned himself. The more he thought, the more he doubted himself.

_Like any of that matters anymore. I'll never hear those words come out of her mouth...her heart. And that was all I really wanted too for this Christmas. _

The flame in the fireplace was dying and Hayate threw in some more wood for feed. He reclined comfortably on the couch and looked at the clock. It had been almost an hour since the kiss with Himeno.

_About 15 more hours and I'm gone. 15 hours left at home...just 15 hours left to be with Himeno...if she comes back._

* * *

"It's almost Christmas...I can't let the night end like this..."

Himeno stared at the card photo taken earlier on. He was smiling and had his arms around her waist. The picture showed a deeper impression than just of friends.

_Hayate..._

Himeno bit her lip as she watched the falling of snow die down.

_I have to go...back. I want to go to where he is..._

Himeno paused for a short moment before sprinting towards the direction of home.

_What do I feel so strange inside?...this pain feels familiar._

Himeno ignored it and continued homewards.

* * *

Hayate snapped up from his sitting position when he heard the door lock click. He scrambled in haste to greet her. He didn't know what he was going to say when he saw her; he was just glad that she came back.

Himeno's pupils enlarged. Her breath held itself in. Time stopped for a instant moment.

"Ha...ya..-"

"Welcome home," Hayate blundered out. "Welcome home, Himeno," he said, this time more calm and polite.

"I'm...home..." Himeno felt nervous all over again.

"Uh, your dad went to a company dinner party and won't be back until tomorrow morning," Hayate nervously spoke out. "He told me to watch the house...with you...um...for safety. You never know the crazy things that can happen to a girl who's by herself." He hoped she understood his excuse for being at her house.

Himeno took a while to process what Hayate said. _House...with me..._ She blinked a few times.

"Oh...I see."

"Your dad's order. I can't ignore them," he replied firmly.

The two of them stood in the foyer silently, waiting for the other to speak first.

"I'm sorry," both blurted out at once.

Hayate cracked a laugh first and Himeno followed. When the laughs stopped, Hayate spoke again.

"Sorry...I don't know what happened back there that made you so upset, but just forget it happened." Hayate looked at his feet, draping his bangs to cover his eyes. "It was a mistake, but we're friends aren't we? Something like that can't ruin everything else we've been through."

Himeno wanted to reach out and lift Hayate's head up. She wanted to see his eyes.

"Hayate...it's alright. It was my fault." Himeno put a hand on his shoulder instead. "We can forget about it. Want to exchange gifts?"

Hayate remembered the card; he didn't seal it yet.

"Wait!" He dove back into the living room, shoved the card into its envelope and sealed it. "There, you can come in now."

Himeno looked at him with a pair of dot eyes. "What was that for? You hiding something?" She took out a rectangular shiny blue box, held closed with a white ribbon. "Here you go. Merry Christmas."

Hayate received it and held out hers. "You can't open it until Christmas morning," he said firmly, "Same goes for the card."

Himeno looked at him suspiciously, then at the her present. "Err...I already know that."

_Geez, what did he get me?_

"Good."

"Hayate?"

"What is it?"

"Are you staying?"

"Huh?"

Himeno's heart started beating a bit faster and her cheeks grew a bit pinker.

"Staying over tonight...to watch the house with me..." Himeno gulped and winced her eyes shut. It sounded so embarrassing.

Then it hit Hayate about what she meant and he blushed extremely hard. Never did his cheeks get so red so fast and it wasn't from the glow of the fire either.

"Uh...I...guess...so...I mean...you could watch ... I mean...I know you're strong enough to take down any intruder, but ..." Hayate couldn't believe he was having such a hard time to say 'yes'. "But I told your dad I would. If you want me to leave, I could..."

"Why would I want that? The house feels more safer with someone like you." Himeno giggled. "Because you are..scary."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Fine."

_I feel so warm inside knowing he's staying here tonight. Which reminds me..._

"Can we stay up and talk?" Himeno asked. "Sleeping seems like a waste of time, that's all."

"Fine. That doesn't bother me at all."

Hayate stared into the flickering flame, then at the clock.

_Just about 13 hours left to go. I don't know what there is to talk about, but that doesn't matter...I'm here._

"I'll be right back!" Himeno scurried out of the room and thundered her way upstairs.

Hayate threw in some more wood to keep the fire going. Aside from the flame crackles, the house was quiet. Hayate retreated himself back onto the couch and slumped back.

_Should I tell her?...It would only make things worst, wouldn't it? Now I wish I could tell you what you really are to me._

"What the?" Hayate's vision suddenly disappeared.

Himeno giggled at the sight of it. Hayate almost ripped the blanket off his head.

"It's just a blanket..." Himeno tried muffling her laughs. "You really are scary.

Hayate looked at her with dot eyes. Another priceless expression.

"Move over, I want to sit in front of the fireplace too." Himeno shoved him over and took the centre seat; Hayate took the side position without complaint.

Himeno watched the flickering of flames. Shades of orange and red blurred themselves into soft beauty. The room felt warm.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Hayate asked, breaking the silence. He gazed at her warmth-filled face.

Himeno leaned back into the couch and slightly peered at Hayate. "Remember when I first came back?" She smiled at him. "You stood up in the classroom with a funny look on your face. And then I remembered you name...and you got angry."

"Yeah, a year's almost passed. I wasn't that angry, was I?"

"Yes you were. You grabbed my shoulders."

"Oh..sorry..."

"It's all in the past so no hard feelings." Himeno drifted her eyes closed. The only source of light was from the fireplace.

_"Have you forgotten everything about us?"_

"Did I forget something really important in the past?" Himeno questioned softly. "As much as I want to know...I mean, you can tell me what happened between us."

"No, it's nothing that important." Hayate slumped back into the couch as well. "I mean, you can live without knowing what happened so it doesn't matter. It's okay."

_Besides...the way things are now, it's best for you to not remember what happened. You're happy the way things are now...so it doesn't matter what happened in the past._

"At first I was scared when I came back because you were so scary...and weird, but I knew somehow that you weren't that by nature. I remembered that day of tea at your house. It felt so home-ish. And those photos really helped a lot."

Hayate turned his head just enough to get a side view of her near-sleeping face.

_I don't understand why my heart won't listen to my mind. Why can't I force it to stop loving you? Even when I leave...I know that I'll still be thinking of you...and it's going to hurt._

Himeno continued smiling as she played back certain events of the year. "I still can't believe you got sick from chinese food," she laughed out. "Tough looking guy has greasephobia."

Hayate laughed as well. It was probably the funniest joke he ever heard about himself. "Greasephobia? I managed another chinese meal today, didn't I?"

Himeno opened her sleepy eyes. The darkening room seemed like night. "Yeah, you did...but you had to take medicine so that doesn't really count." She yawned and pulled up her blanket to her neck.

Hayate got up and threw in the last of firewood. Himeno talked about the kendo practices and how they were all so fun because Hayate was really something to watch. She avoided bringing in any mention of Sasame's name in any of her memories.

"The tulip garden you planted for me, can we replant it together next year?"

Hayate didn't know how to answer.

"Can we?"

"Don't jump so far into the future...ask me again when it's time..." Hayate replied, concealing his pain.

"Can we? Pretty please?" Himeno looked over at him and found him staring at her. "Hayate?"

"Sure, if that's what you want." Hayate turned his eyes to the fire.

"Yay..thanks," Himeno muffled shyly.

They talked in random states of drowsiness and yawns about anything that came to mind. Nothing was in chronological order. Himeno let her thoughts flood out. Hayate commented quietly, while memorizing her very essence in the dark. The clock kept ticking, time kept running.

_Hmm, we've talked about so much...I'm so sleepy, but I want to continue._

Himeno drifted into slumber while Hayate was talking about the amusement park and how he enjoyed it.

"Yeah, feels like it was forever since I had so much fun...thanks for being there with me, Himeno." Hayate noticed her soft snoring. "Thanks for being here too."

He looked at the clock and cringed a bit.

_So...that's all the time I got left here at home, eh?_

Her sleeping face was irresistible. Hayate knew it it was wrong of him to steal one last kiss, but who could blame the guy. There's nothing more adorable than having the one you love sleeping in front of you. Hayate stared at her perfectly parted lips; she was smiling ever so softly in a princess-like manner. Hayate drew himself closer to her sleeping face and kissed her soft mouth.

"Did you know that I love you? Always had and probably always will," Hayate whispered into her hair. "And that day, it was just like this...you were sleeping right beside me." Hayate shifted her gently into his arms.

The memory forced a sad smile on his face. "But this time, you won't find me in the morning."

He eventually fell asleep himself

* * *

_Hmm, it's so warm. I want to stay like this forever._

Himeno opened her eyes slightly and looked at the fireplace. It was down to the kindling state and almost out. She tried to shift her body to relieve some muscles and found herself being held down by a pair of strong arms.

"Hayate?" Himeno tilted her head upwards and met his sleeping face. "Ha..ya..te?"

His features were outlined dimly by the dying flame. Her eyes traced his mouth, the most visible part of his face.

_I kissed him... kissed Hayate...the one I love...so it's alright, isn't it?_

Himeno looked at him with guilt and immense sadness.

"Sorry, Hayate. But I just want to tell you the truth...I kissed you because I love you," Himeno breathed out. "Um, I'll tell you the truth tomorrow...because it's Christmas and they say miracles happen." Hayate slept through her words.

Himeno smiled and slipped out of his arms. Her thoughts lingered on what she wanted to do next.

_You're the sweetest guy on earth, Hayate._

Himeno retreated from her kiss after the subtle moment and returned to her former position. She soon fell asleep again in his warm embrace.

_Why...does all of this seem so familiar...this warm feeling?_

* * *

_I don't remember her being so close to me..._

Hayate carefully removed himself from her and gently laid her sleeping body on the couch. He couldn't help, but to chuckle at her girly appeal. Light began filling up the corners of the room, signaling another day. Hayate took his present and took one more look at Himeno.

"Good bye. And take care of yourself from now on because I don't think I'll be coming back for a while." Hayate murmured softly.

The door of the Awayuki's house closed quietly behind him.

Meanwhile, the little princess was still dreaming about her knight.

_I want to be by your side forever, Hayate...even if you don't love me._

* * *

Author's Notes: It's customary in Japan to say those words when someone comes home from school or work. And yes, I decided to do the pathetic blind love thing in the last chapter because it's amusing to watch 2 people that like each other to not say anything about it. Kinda relates to reality for some. Must get working on the next chapt. Will be fairly short compared to the rest because there really isn't much to talk about. And YES, this story does have a happy ending so don't be worrying about the cute couple. I didn't mean for a cliffhanger to happen. I originally wanted to stick this scene with the next chapt, but it didn't seem right. ! Enough blabbering and more writing!


	15. Good Bye

Disclaimer: Don't own Pretear.

KeyQuis: If not for a one week field trip, this chapt would have been written a week ago. Let's get started now. And woohoo, my Pretear DVD Boxset came in! (finally). And the chapter isn't as bad as it sounds. Not to mention I'm sick and feeling crappy (ie. dun wanna do homework T.T) so I'm fanficting.

* * *

**Only You: Good Bye**

The winds weren't as cold as the weather man had predicted. The boarding platform was more populated than expected. Hayate stood sullenly in line with a suitcase by his side and his tulip pot in his hand. His hair was tied back with a silver ornament clip instead of a usual ribbon. His hair swayed slowly with the winds. The train to Hiroshima was going to arrive within an hour.

_Is this really happening?..._

Hayate clutched his train ticket in his pocket.

* * *

Sasame rolled in his bed, feeling uneasy about last night. Hayate didn't return home even after the late hours. He wanted to go to the Awayuki's and ask Himeno about Hayate, but decided against it because he knew his presence would make her uncomfortable. Somehow, he knew she had spent a great day with his brother.

"Where the heck are you, Hayate?" Sasame rose out of bed and stared at the empty bed in the corner. "It's not like you to just vanish."

What bothered Sasame the most was Hayate's tulip pot on the coffee table last night. That tulip pot was seriously misplaced and Sasame wasn't sure whether or not to bring it back up into the room. He left it there, along with the small suitcase lying on the couch. The back of his mind kept telling him that something was wrong. Sasame headed downstairs after he washed up and dressed himself in a warm sweater and slacker pants.

Sasame found his mom resting against the dinner table, her head in her arms. She appeared to be sniffling of some sort.

"Good morning, mom. Have you seen Hayate?" Sasame chimed. "It's so weird that he's not here for Christmas presents."

Sasame eyes widened in horror as his mom slowly lifted her face out and showed him her tears.

"Mom!" Sasame rushed to her side. "What's wrong? Why are you crying!"

Mrs. Leafe uncrumpled the note she grasped in her right hand. "Hayate...Hayate..." She didn't finish her sentence as her eyes filled up with a fresh batch of tears and she began crying in her arms again.

Sasame grabbed the note and skimmed through it as fast as he knew how. Every single word sounded like an misplaced music note. Each sentence composed itself into a frightening melody and the whole letter sang out like a piece of tragedy.

"WHAT THE #$?"

Sasame made a quick dash for the front door.

* * *

Himeno gently stirred. Though comfortable, the warmth around her was gone.

"Hmm...Hayate?" Himeno perched herself up. "He left..."

She found her eyes fixed on the time of the clock. 9:30 a.m it read. She slept somewhat her usual waking time today. She smiled as her eyes soon landed on the gift box on the coffee table, along with a sealed card beside it.

"Yay! Present time!" Himeno gleefully said to herself.

Deep inside, she wished Hayate was there beside her this Christmas morning, her first Christmas back home.

"Card or box?" Himeno stared with furrowed brows. "Um...card...no box!...yes box!"

Himeno couldn't hold in her curiousity as to what Hayate had bought her. He seemed incredible discreet about it last night. Her fingers roughly pulled off the neat tying ribbon and flew fast to open the lid of the box right after. The sight of his gift took her breath away. No words came out of her mouth as she continued to marvel in its beauty. She took the little heart pendant into her hands and felt its shape, tracing the outer curves, then to the engraved letters.

"Only You," Himeno whispered to herself. Tears of joy swelled in her eyes. The simple words brought forth a feeling of nostalgia. "Ha..ya..te." Himeno smiled and cried at the same time.

Her hands shakingly clasped the necklace on her neck. Himeno wished that Hayate was the one putting it around her neck. Despite her tough outward appeal, she really was a romantic at heart. She wiped off her tears with the back of her hands.

"Alright. The card!" Himeno ripped the poor thing out of its envelope.

_**Himeno,**_

_**Sorry. I lied.**_

"Huh?" Himeno was confused at the meaning of the opening words.

_**Even though I felt it in my heart, I could never say it. I couldn't be honest with myself.**_

_What do you mean by this, Hayate? _Himeno's expression grew serious.

_**I've always wondered if it was the right thing to do...becoming your best friend. I'm such an idiot, Himeno.**_

Himeno's mind went into momentary shock as she tried to decipher the meaning behind such words. _What?...you can't be serious..._ She continued on reading the skillfully written characters.

_**I've been keeping the truth from you from the very beginning. Geez, I don't know how I should say this. It's so hard to be honest with myself when it's about you. **_

_**Himeno, I'm glad you came back. My life has never been more filled with happiness in the past year than all the years I spent without you.**_

Himeno felt her heart race against her chest. She wanted to melt within the sweet words.

_**I won't hesitate to say that you're the most important person in my life...and the only one I care for...the only person I have these feelings for. What I want to say is: I love you. Then, now and to come. I love you, Himeno.**_

"HE LOVES ME!" Himeno bellowed out loud as she stood up from the couch and jumped around the living room before crashing into a bookshelf. Her giddiness would have continued if not for a few words that caught her eye and forced her finish reading the rest of the card.

_Good bye?_

_**I hope you like my gift. I wanted to give you my heart and...well, there it sort of is. The words mean what they say and I hope you won't get upset because I know you love another. I want to say more, but I can't because I have to go. The train for Hiroshima leaves at 10 a.m.**_

_**If my feelings could be reciprocated before I have to go...I would stay. But I know this is good bye. I wish you happiness now that you've returned home. Have lots of fun and wonderful memories.**_

_**Love,  
Hayate**_

"WHAT?" Himeno felt her world crash and shatter with all the pieces piercing her heart and soul. Tears poured out as she fumbled to get out of her house. Her thoughts and feelings became lost in a storm of confusion and sadness. The card crumpled in her fist.

_What? You love me? and now you're leaving me? That doesn't make sense? Beginning? Felt it in my 't be honest with myself...reciprocated...love, Hayate. Memories, fun, happiness...good bye_.

Himeno ran in bare feet to the next house. The cold could not stop the pain. The door opened without her even ringing the bell and she landed into a pair of arms.

"Don't leave, Hayate!" Himeno blurted out. She looked up and stared into a pair of lavender eyes.

* * *

"Woah! Himeno?" Sasame was utterly surprised.

Knowing he wasn't the one she was looking for didn't bother him at all. From the look on her face, she also received a good bye letter from Hayate.

"Hayate! Where is he?" Himeno asked desperately as she grasped Sasame's shirt. "He's here, isn't he?"

"No, but I'm going to go look for him!" Sasame roughly straightened her off. "I'm going to the train station now and maybe he's still there." He spoke to a tear-stained face and into eyes of fear. There was still much personal matters for them to settle, but for now, time only permitted one thing.

"Train leaves at 10!" Himeno cried out, unable to control her choking tears.

Mrs. Leafe stopped crying. _There was still time before you left?...I thought you were gone already. _

Sasame wasted no time as he grabbed the car keys and Himeno's wrist. "We still have time!"

Himeno was still shaking in confusion. Her head throbbed with pulsating pain and she felt like blacking out.

Sasame didn't know what possessed him to have the speed and strength to scrape the snow and ice off the car. He used his sweater's sleeve and his bare hands. He didn't even pay attention to the shivering girl standing on the snow-covered driveway.

"Get in," Sasame commanded. He didn't mean to push her into the passenger seat.

Himeno sat, dazed and still lost in her pain. Her hand crunched the card harder.

_Why? I don't understand. I thought love meant to stay, not leave._

Sasame revved up the engine and blasted up the heaters. He never drove on snowy roads and damned conditions before and now was a good time to start.

"Hang on. I'll get us there and stop him," Sasame said with determination.

_THAT IDIOT! I DON'T BELIEVE HIS STUPIDITY! HE'S SO INSENSITIVE!_

* * *

Hayate took a seat in the in the rear end of the train; his back was towards the view of the stairs.

"So, are you ready, tulip?" Hayate brushed a thumb on the petal of the shivering plant. It was frosted and the stem looked brittle. "I'm sorry. I hope you're not too cold."

The boarding platform was cleared of all the passengers and the train prepared to leave. It was almost time.

"I wonder if she woke up yet? I'm sure mom got the note. It's okay, I'm sure she understands..." Hayate sighed.

_I'm sorry, Himeno. I wish you would understand...these feelings of mine._

Hayate turned around to check the boarding platform. No one had come up from the stairs.

_Damn._

* * *

Sasame weaved anxiously through the morning streets. Traffic was light. The train station wasn't too far away to reach.

"Himeno. I don't know what happened between the both of you, but whatever it is, I just know that Hayate can't leave." He increased his grip on the steering wheel.

"He loves me," Himeno whimpered out. "Hayate loves me, Sasame and ..."

"You love him back, right?" Sasame finished for her. "I know it's complicated, but once we get him back, we'll clear everything up." The train station was in sight.

Himeno peered at Sasame. He looked the same, but his presence felt different.

"Thank you," Himeno managed to speak out. "Thank you."

* * *

Hayate closed his eyes. The warning message for final passengers finished and the gears started to warm up. It wouldn't be long before take off.

_Himeno..._

* * *

"Boarding Platform 4! Himeno!" Sasame shouted out when she dashed out of the car.

Himeno ran hard and as fast as her bare feet would allow her to. She ignored the pain in her head.

_"Promise me that you'll always stay by my side, Hayate."_

_The past...it hurts so much to remember._

_"Um, I like Hayate-kun very much, daddy."_

_Hayate-kun?... Hayate?_

Himeno placed a hand on her throbbing temples. Her head felt like splitting into a million parts.

_"Don't worry, Himeno. I will protect you. I won't leave you ever."_

"HAYATE!" Himeno jumped over the ticket checking machines. "DON'T LEAVE!"

Sasame heard her voice. _Please let him hear it too. _

* * *

Hayate flinched. He swore he heard his name, but brushed it off thinking it only came from his mind. He looked at his tulip.

"I was only imagining it."

The train slowly gained its momentum and its wheel rotated forward. It was leaving.

* * *

Himeno flew up the stairs.

"HAYATE!" She cried out, tripping on the last step.

She lay helplessly on the cold cement ground, watching the train take off. Himeno reached out her hand and tried to grasp what was already gone. It was too late. He left. She picked herself up only to fumble and fall back down.

_Hayate..._

_"I love you, Hayate."_

Himeno lay on the ground silently. The card was still tucked tightly in her hand and her pendant lay on the ground, beside her cheek. Her eyelids closed over her teary eyes, blackening everything.

_"It's all over." It's all over._

_I want to see those deep blue eyes again..._

* * *

Hayate pressed his face on the window. He saw the unmistakable pink hair on the ground just as the train moved. All he heard was his name ring out loud and clear from beyond his imagination and he stood up immediately from his seat, dropping his tulip pot onto the train floor, breaking it. The train was reaching its full speed soon.

"Hi-me-no?" He breathed against the window, fogging it up with his warm breath.

His eyes widened in horror as the image of her body lying still on the ground flashed in his mind. All sanity fled his mind as he broke the emergency hatch on the window and jumped off the speeding train. The snow crunched under his foot as he sprinted along the tracks, back to the platform.

* * *

Author's Notes: Alright, I'm ending this chappie there. I could have left it more cliffie, but I'm not. Alright, Hayate wrote the time of his departure in his card to Himeno, but not in the letter to his family. Why? He didn't want his mom to come after him and sorta set an ultimatum for Himeno. Let's hope I will have time to finish C16-18 (all short chapts), thus completing Only You so I can get writing on the 4m4e story. Heh, nice short chapt to read for once, eh?

Sigh, to fanart or to fanfict, that is the question.


	16. That Day

**KeyQuis: **I made a lot of mistakes in my last chapt...forgot to include certain details, but oh well...I'm not perfect T.T. Time for the past to reveal itself. I hope this chapter won't be too hard to follow. Time kinda passes funny here so yeah...happy reading.

* * *

**Only You: That Day**

Hayate ignored the pain in his right shoulder. Jumping off the train was a stupid stunt to pull off. He tried breaking the emergency exit windows, but a train attendee stopped him. Frantically, Hayate shoved the man aside and bolted towards the train door. The locking latches took a few mere seconds to take out and Hayate recklessly jumped off the train, forsaking his belongings. He landed and rolled clumsily on the snow covered ground. The platform looked so close, yet so far away. He remembered nothing except for the feeling of fear as he ran towards her.

* * *

Hayate tightly held onto Himeno's hand while she lay asleep on the hospital bed. Sasame stood silently, watching wordlessly at the two, at him. His brother looked like he was suffering, his gaze was intensely low and Sasame felt the cloud of guilt and regret loom over the bed.

Their parents sat outside. It had already been several hours and the results were still to come in. Doctor Moto was attending her case.

"Is it our fault" Mrs. Leafe said quietly, breaking the silence between the grown adults.

Mr. Awayuki said nothing. His eyes gave the answer.

"If...if only I" Mrs. Leafe bit her tongue. "If only I didn't punish him, none of this would have happened. I'm to blame for your daughter's condition."

Mr. Awayuki continued on with sad eyes. "You did what did based on your motherly instincts...you can't blame yourself." He tried to speak words of comfort, while holding in all of his fears.

The monotonous clatter of footsteps filled the hall with bleakness on a Christmas morning. Nurses busied themselves with patient stat charts and doctors entered the rooms of the sick and needy.

"I hate being in here...it reminds me of death." Mr. Awayuki thought back to his wife's and Himeno's ordeals in the hospital.

_People...aren't the only things lost here. Lives aren't the only things that fade away here. Hearts also die. Memories are lost. Happiness is taken away. Please don't leave me, Himeno..._

Silence once again engulfed the adults. The quietude softened the pain a little bit, but couldn't stop the words of impending sorrow.

"Mr. Awayuki, I presume. I have your daughter's analysis. Would you like to come inside her room to discuss it" Dr. Moto motioned them to go in.

Sasame turned his head and bowed at the doctor. Hayate briefly looked up at him with empty eyes and returned his gaze at her sleeping face.

"Results show that she is in a deep sleep, or slight state of comatose. All her vitals are okay, but her blood pressure is lower than average. My guess is that she will wake up in a day or two, no more than a week." The doctor looked at his patient and her pale skin colour. "Unless there is a reason for her not to wake up, then the time span may be longer than predicted."

Mr. Awayuki clenched his fists at the doctor's statement. "What do you mean, by a reason to not wake up"

Sasame pressured on. "She just fainted and collapsed from shock, not a car crash or anything extreme. How can she not wake up soon"

Hayate thought alone to himself. _If dreams are better than reality, then there's no reason to wake up...why live in a world where things can hurt you? Is there something wrong with living in dreams of the heart?_ He knew the answer to that. _Because none of it is real...there isn't a point to living in a fantasy that doesn't exist in reality. No matter how painful reality is...you can't run away._ Hayate pressed his cheek onto the hand he held and let his eyes pool up with tears.

"Please come back to me, Himeno."

* * *

(flash back)

"Daddy. Why won't mommy wake up? Didn't the doctor say she was just sleeping? Daddy" Himeno tugged roughly on her dad's sleeve. "Why is mommy in that box! Daddy" The tears ran down her little cheeks as her dad stood solemnly by her side.

"Himeno..." Her father took his daughter's warm hand in his own. "I'm sorry, Himeno. The doctor lied. Mommy's gone."

"Mommy can't die! She said she'd stay with us forever" Himeno gripped her father's hand more tightly.

The small funeral held a few mourners. Hayate stood quietly by his parents side, along with Sasame. The Leafe family stood behind the Awayuki family and paid their respects.

Himeno eventually cried herself to weariness before they left. Mr. Awayuki carried his tired daughter in his arms as they returned back to their incomplete home. Hayate couldn't take his mind off Himeno. Of all the days he had spent with her, this was the first time he watched her cry so hard. His mother told him to give Himeno time to recover. Hayate didn't know the meaning of those words. He lied to his parents about going to the park to play.

* * *

(dream sequence)

_They say you see your whole life flash before your very eyes when you're about to die...is this it?_

_No...I must be dreaming...mom, is that you there? Everything feels so cold...the only thing that's warm is my hand. My hand is warm..._

Himeno opened her eyes and found herself sitting in the backyard, looking at the tulips her mother recently planted.

"Mom..." Himeno reached out to the plants.

"Himeno"

She slowly turned her head back to the source of the sound. A young boy with black hair and blue eyes approached her.

_Hayate? Wait...I'm a child again?...This is the past? Is this the missing piece?_

"Hayate." Himeno didn't know why she started crying again, but she did. She wobbled down to her knees are sobbed hard in her hands.

_Is this what happened?...I cried and cried when mom died?... Why is Hayate here?_

Himeno felt a soft pat on her head while she sobbed in the backyard. Hayate took a seat next to her. The grass was cold and damp from the early morning's rain, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be with Himeno. Himeno eventually ended up sobbing on Hayate's sleeve, drenching it with tears and mucus.

"Don't leave me, Hayate! Don't ever leave me" Himeno cried out.

_What is this pain...that hurts so much?..._

Hayate looked a bit surprised, but his heart was full of anguish. Her voice radiated sorrow.

"I promise I won't leave, Himeno. Just stop crying, please." Hayate pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I don't like seeing you cry."

Himeno stopped her sniffles and let her body go limp in his arms. "I don't want to cry, but it just hurts, Hayate."

"I know..." Hayate bit his lip, not knowing his own feelings.

Himeno muffled softly into his shirt. "Mommy's not coming back. The doctor lied. Daddy lied. They all said it would mommy was okay. Why did they lie to me" Himeno felt herself grow more weary. "I feel so tired, Hayate."

"It's okay, I'm here, Himeno. Everything will be fine." Hayate had no control over the words that come from his heart out to his mouth. He began stroking her hair, knowing it was a way to comfort a girl as told by his mother. "Himeno..." He didn't know how to tell her how much he cared.

Himeno blushed lightly. Hayate's soothing hands ran like a gentle breeze through her short hair. Her heart skipped a few extra beats and the feeling was obvious. It was the feeling of 'I never want to leave this place'. Himeno smiled to herself.

_Hayate. I really want to be with you...I think I...  
I love you. _

* * *

"What the" Hayate heard the machines in the background start beeping and it was one of those beeps that people dreaded coming on. "Himeno" He saw visible tears roll down her pale cheeks.

Mr. Awayuki shot up from his seat and felt the air go cold. He watched the heart monitor lines with horror. The sickening beep of it going slower pierced his ears.

The doctor rushed in with several nurses; he injected a dosage of adrenaline into Himeno's bloodstream, in attempts to keep her body awake.

"I don't know what to make of it, except that she's feeling sad. It almost seems like her body wants to retreat away and disappear...I've seen it happen before to some of my patients and most of them are those who've suffered depression. She's shouldn't be having any problems, unless...never mind."

"Unless what" Hayate blared out, grabbing the doctor by the collar of his white coat. "Tell me! What is going to happen to her"

Sasame pulled his brother off the doctor. "Calm down! Freaking out won't help, Hayate."

Mr. Awayuki spoke up. "What is happening with her"

"Memories." The doctor fixed himself up and took a glance at the young girl. "If she's feeling sad inside her sleep, it'll most likely have an effect on her condition. It's the same principle when everyone is feeling sad. The body want to die off...the body becomes cold and it's like -."

"Himeno's going to die" Hayate's time stopped for an instant.

"No...she'll just slip away" the doctor said quietly with fear"into a coma most likely at this rate. It has happened to her once before from records."

"But that time was a car accident! She fell off the road after jumping out of the car" Mr. Awayuki exclaimed out of the clear blue.

Hayate's eyes darted at the middle-aged man. He knew how cold blood could run up until now.

"She WHAT" Hayate rushed towards Mr. Awayuki in blind confusion. "Himeno what! What the hell are you talking about" Hayate didn't realize that he had pinned him up against the wall, hard enough to knock off his glasses.

"I'm sorry! It was my fault completely" Mr. Awayuki shouted as he pushed the youth away. "It was your fault too! If only you didn't say that you loved her before we left...if only...then she wouldn't have jumped." Mr. Awayuki broke down in tears.

Hayate took a step back, unsure of everything that just happened in the last 10 seconds. He never felt so mind-screwed in his entire life. The monotonous machine beeps echoed the room with pain.

Sasame entered in from the hallway after hearing the shouting. He found Mr. Awayuki slumped on the cold floor, leaning on the wall, crying in his palms. He looked at Hayate's blank face. Things needed to be sorted out and he was determined to make it happen.

"It's no one's fault" Sasame shouted rationally. Himeno's condition was no one to blame, so he believed. "What good will it do for Himeno to have you two arguing about her"

Hayate walked over to the bedside to hold her hand again. Mr. Awayuki regained himself as he slipped his glasses back on. Sasame stood with arms folded across his chest. The doctor and nurses left them to deal with each other.

"I'll tell you what happened...on that day we left." Mr. Awayuki sat himself down in a chair. "No one ever forgets something like that. Himeno's lucky to not remember what happened."

Hayate kept his eyes locked on her tears. "Lucky to not remember?...Then is forgetting all the bad times in life suppose to make life better? Is denying the truth suppose to make life better." Hayate kept his voice under steady control, restraining himself from yelling. "Himeno being in like this...my heart wants to die."

Sasame saw them. There was no mistaking the tiny glistening droplets of pain running down his brother's face. He heard the small sniffling of the nose and anguished breaths. Hayate was crying.

Mr. Awayuki noticed the same thing as well. "She did it because she was in love with you."

* * *

Hayate blushed his boy cheeks bright red. Himeno's body was pressed right up on his own. He had been by her side many times and this was the first time he held her. The feeling his mother had told him about and the fairy tale about a knight and a princess all came upon him. It was love.

"I love you, Himeno." Hayate blundered out without thinking. "I...won't leave." He embraced her a little tighter.

Himeno blinked. The words stopped her tears and sniffling. "Hayate" She struggled a bit to free herself and look into his eyes.

"I love you, Himeno." Hayate said again, strengthening his voice and pouring his emotions through his eyes.

His intense eyes drowned her beyond the depths of the sky. Himeno felt the radiant warmth tingle in her skin and the acceleration of her heart. It wasn't just the words. It was the boy who said them to her.

Hayate suddenly felt embarrassed at his haste confession. "I...I...um...promise...to love you only" he recited from a book.

A huge smile dawned itself across her face. Himeno just smiled before crashing upon him with a bear hug.

"Promise to never leave me, right" Himeno asked with an innocent voice. She fidgeted her fingers together when she released the hug. "You love me, Hayate"

Hayate nodded.

_So...he loves me...Hayate loves me. Hayate, it hurts so much to remember._

_

* * *

_

"I couldn't take it. I was lonely. I wanted to run away from everything that reminded me of her. I couldn't stand the thought of sleeping at night without her in my arms. I couldn't stand waking up in the morning and not seeing her smiling happily at me. I couldn't handle it" Mr. Awayuki recanted. "I was hurting so much! I needed to get away from this town"

Hayate kept his hand on hers. _Pain. Loneliness. These are just human emotions. When we can't have what we want, we hurt._

"So.." Hayate began sullenly"You didn't even think about Himeno's feelings and just left...you didn't even ask her about your decision to leave. You only cared about yourself, you selfish-."

Sasame cut him short. "Shut up! Just shut up! We all make mistakes" Sasame punched the wall in frustration. "It's not like people can think straight when they're suffering! Not everyone wants to wear a pokerface and hide from the rest of the world"

The monitor continued showing the same continuous oscillations.

* * *

Himeno happily went inside her home to her father. She wanted to share the good news with her dad.

"Daddy! Something really good just happened to me." Himeno cheerfully said as she entered the living room.

"Really? That's nice." Mr. Awayuki mumbled softly as he wrapped a precious framed photo in piece of newspaper.

"Daddy, what are you doing? That's a picture of all of us."

"Don't worry, I'm just putting it away for a while. It'll be up again."

"Oh, okay." The happiness in her heart blanketed any possibilities of insecurity. "Dad...Hayate told me that he loves me" she said sheepishly. "And I told him that I love him back."

Her father stopped wrapping when he heard that word. "You love Hayate?...Honey, aren't you a little too young for love" He instinctively knew things were going to be difficult with his daughter.

"But dad, you always write those love stories. You don't like me loving Hayate" Himeno felt uncomfortable under his sad stare.

"Are you sure it's love"

"Yes, because I want to be with him. I don't know why, but I don't want him to ever leave my side. I...I just want to stay with him...Hayate makes me feel safe and warm. I call that love."

Her father set aside the frame and gave his daughter a pat on the head. "Alright, Himeno." He continued looking at his daughter with eyes of sorrow.

* * *

"And I told her everything was going to be fine. I couldn't stand the thought of telling her that we were leaving...so I asked your mother to hold a small sleepover that night just so I could finish packing up the few things we needed. I knew it was sudden, but I couldn't turn back."

"Couldn't turn back?...You can always turn back" Hayate blasted out in rage after hearing such selfishness.

Sasame went over and slapped his brother in the face. "You didn't turn back when she came back. Instead, you turned back too late" Sasame was pissed off at his brother's pitiful state. He felt sorry for him, but Hayate was being completely out of character, completely illogical, uncool, uncomposed, stupid, and foolish. He was actually mad at him for being so very human.

Hayate felt the sharp pain and it didn't bother him. The words hurt more. He knew Sasame was right.

"Stop it, Sasame. None of us knew what was going to happen. I...I dismissed my daughter's feelings as untrue. I didn't believe in her love...neither in Hayate's love, until it was too late. I didn't know how much she was in love with you until she jumped out of the car."

* * *

_Oh yeah...I remember now...dad told me to sleepover at the Leafe's home for the night because he was going to be busy with work and it might be noisy. Dad was packing up the entire time I was gone. We were going to leave and he never even told me about it._

* * *

"I overheard everything that night, Hayate. When Himeno was sleeping over and the three of us laid mats in the living room...I wasn't asleep like you thought I was" Sasame said calmly. "How could I sleep when the girl I liked was next to me? She was snuggling closer to you and talking to you in whispers. I was jealous back then." Sasame looked at his brother whose focus was still on his sleeping princess. "I heard 'I love you, Hayate' very clearly..."

* * *

"Himeno, you have your own blanket." Hayate blushed in the quiet dark as Himeno crawled into his blanket.

"But you're warm" Himeno replied with a soft giggle. "And I want to be with the one I love. I love you, Hayate." She rested her head on his pillow.

Hayate didn't oppose her proximity, he enjoyed the unique warmth of her body close to his. Himeno bravely positioned one of his arms over her, draping it comfortably on herself.

"Himeno"

"It's okay. I just want to be close to you. I never want to leave your side, Hayate." Himeno closed her eyes. "I just want to be like this forever."

Hayate said nothing in response. He scooted himself a bit closer as well, pulling her closer in a protective manner.

"Good night, Hayate." Himeno trailed off into a deep sleep soon after.

Hayate drifted slowly into slumber. He admired her pretty features in the dark glows before going into dreamland.

* * *

"And then morning came and I found the two of you sleeping so peacefully. I must admit, Hayate. I was jealous that my daughter was being taken away by such a fine young boy. That's probably another reason why I wanted to leave...I didn't want to lose Himeno." Mr. Awayuki spoke in a tone of regret. "I slipped your arm off my daughter really early next morning and placed her in the car. I said my farewell your mother and left."

"What about the car accident? What happened to my love that you took away" Hayate asked bitterly.

Sasame found it pointless to say anything to a brilliant mind controlled by irrational emotions.

* * *

Himeno woke up feeling trapped. A seat belt held her in place on the passenger seat.

"Daddy...what's going on? Why am I in the car" Himeno asked frantically. "Where are we going"

Her dad kept his eyes on the road, carefully driving on the wet road. Heavy rain met the windshield.

"Sorry, Himeno. I know this is sudden, but we're going away for a bit...we're leaving for a new town."

"What" Himeno snapped up straight in her seat. "Leaving! We can't leave! I don't want to leave"

"Himeno, it's for the best. We have to find a fresh start without mom."

"I don't want to do that! I want to stay" Himeno grabbed her father's shirt sleeve. "I want to be with Hayate" she cried desperately, panicking at the thought of being taken away from Hayate.

"Himeno! Let go" her father demanded, frustrated at her childish attitude. "Hayate's a good boy, but you'll find someone else" he added, trying to soothe the pain.

"NO! I don't want anyone else! I only love Hayate! I want to be with him" Himeno pulled her father's sleeve a little tighter, causing the car to swerve away from the centre. "I don't want to leave home! I don't want to go anywhere"

"Stop it Himeno" Her father roughly yanked his arm free. "We're leaving and that's final"

"Why! Why are you taking me away from the one I love" Himeno shouted. "I don't understand"

"Himeno...you wouldn't understand."

"Fine! I don't care." Himeno unbuckled her seat belt. "I'm going back to him no matter what."

With that, she unlocked the door and opened it. Her father didn't even have a chance to stop her from jumping out.

* * *

"We were on the highway, I was going at 100. The road conditions were bad. Himeno jumped out and..." Mr. Awayuki's throat ran dry. "I hit the emergency break and got out as well...I saw her lying on the ground at first...she rolled quite a distance and was in the oncoming traffic lane."

* * *

_Ouch..._

Himeno picked herself off the ground and saw the lights. She stood in fear as they came closer.

_Hayate..._

* * *

"The car swerved really hard before stopping and hit her from the side, knocking her off to the side of the road." Mr. Awayuki kept his head down. He couldn't describe the sight of disaster in eye contact.

"Then she was in the hospital for a week, and came out forgetting everything" Hayate said blankly. "And you spent the next 7 years all over Japan..."

"Hayate...I didn't know what would happen if we came back. I didn't want to come back. I was afraid and I thought it was best for Himeno to never return. I'm sorry."

Sasame peered at the sleeping girl. "Himeno's the one you should say sorry to."

* * *

_Am I going to die? My body hurts so much._

Himeno felt her body go cold from the rain. She kept her eyes closed and listened to the sounds around her. All she recognized was noise.

_I wish I was back home...with Hayate. If I can't go back...my heart wants to die..._

She heard the sirens come for her and she passed out in the ambulance. She didn't even know that she fell into comatose.

* * *

_All I can think of is blue. Blue eyes...deep as the sky. I want to see the sky._

_I remember now...I woke up because I wanted to see Hayate._

* * *

Mr. Awayuki decided to go home to sleep. The hospital environment stressed his senses and he wanted to get away from it all. He wanted to leave her room because he was there.

Sasame went home with his mom. He didn't even bother persuading Hayate. It was best to leave him alone with her.

Hayate sat on the side of her bed. It was 2 in the morning and he continued to watch her with the aid of the bed lamp. He knew she was going to wake up. Her status went back to stable. He wanted to be the first thing she saw, but his drooping eyes betrayed him.

"Himeno...when you wake up, I'll be here...waiting. This time, we'll definitely stay together."

Hayate flickered off the lamp and placed a soft kiss on her lips before taking up the side of her bed as his sleeping quarter. He entwined his fingers in hers as he slept beside her.

* * *

Author's Notes: OMG! I finally finished! Didn't proofread at all so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes along the way. Some wandering thoughts came from Himeno while she was 'dreaming' her past and remembering what happened. Thoughts and feelings are rather all over the place when one is in their inner mind (ie. DEEP thinking, the type where things just come out from nowhere). It was hard writing this chapter, really mind-hurting.

About Hayate. Ever notice how different a person behaves when certain situations come up? When someone isn't his usual self, people around the person feel it; sometimes frightening, sometimes saddening. People can't be expected to be composed all the time. It's only a matter of time before one snaps and loses it. Heh, it's only human to be weak.

Next two chapts will most likely come out at the same time, thus completing this fanfiction of mine. Not much to say, except to put an end to everything (Finally eh?). I'll try hard to get it out this upcoming weekend...if I finish my hell-load-o-homework'n'studies XD.


	17. Only You

KeyQuis: No comment. Let's get going to the end. Technically the last chapter of the whole story. The last last chapt is more of a happy epilogue. I'm gonna pull out some laughs and humor in attempts to end the freaking gloom I put out...poetic madness?

* * *

**Only You: Only You**

Outside, the slow rays of sunlight gently melted the soft layer of snow from the days before. Water droplets glistened throughout the city, making it radiate with the rising sun and bringing forth light to all corners. Many were still asleep after a festive night of Christmas. A few bands of light sleeked through the curtain blinds, dimmingly bringing brightness into the hospital room.

_It's so warm..._ Himeno instinctively moved closer to the source of heat. _My hand is very warm._ Her eyes squinted open. The corners of her mouth lifted into a small smile at the sight of his sleeping face, exquisitely angelic with the right touch of innocence. Awe bestowed itself in her heart. She didn't know whether to lay quietly and just shyly stare at his face or to wake him up and tell him the words he wanted to hear-words to make him stay. She stuck with the first option. It wasn't before long before she realized that she was in a hospital bed.

_I remember running up some stairs and shouting his name...I tripped and fell down...why am I here?_

"It doesn't matter why I'm here," Himeno breathed gently to herself. "I just am...and you're here too." Himeno's free hand gently felt Hayate's face. "You're here too, Hayate."

Himeno wrapped her free arm around his waist and snuggled against his warmth before falling asleep.

* * *

Hayate woke up almost falling off the bed. It was obvious that she recovered. Himeno's body was painstakingly up against his. Her legs found their way to an entanglement with his own, her arm fiercely held down his torso, her soft chest pressed comfortably on his and her hair was in his face. Under normal circumstances, he would have freaked out due to plain strangeness, but the generally nice feeling of having a girl's body leaning into his own literally 'shut him up'. No, Hayate was not about to let his hormones get the best of him...that would be too un-Hayate-ish. He was ruled by mind and logic, not by heart and body...at least that was what he was telling himself.

Hayate shifted to move his face out of her pink-red hair. He decided to leave the rest of his body locked down. But he couldn't logically explain his one free arm whose hand started to venture on its own. His fingertips brushed the fabric concealing her body. It started on her thigh, passed her hip, along the side of her body, to the back of her neck and finally into her hair. Maybe it was natural instinct. Hayate didn't complain.

Hayate yawned and continued to stroke her hair. He carefully moved their bodies towards the centre of the bed because he was afraid of falling off the bedside and wind up taking her with him. He remained awake, waiting for her to rise and shine as well. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't exactly kiss her with the position she was in without waking her up. Maybe he did have a fetish for kissing sleeping girls...not that it was anything impressive to be proud of.

_Why are you here, Himeno?..._

* * *

It couldn't be...could it? Indeed it was. Hayate was playing with her hair, stroking it and running his fingers through her short locks. Himeno wouldn't have believed it if she didn't rationalize it in her mind. Two complete bodies on a bed; one hand from each body were holding each other; in their position, it was highly unlikely that he'd be touching her hair with his foot because sure as hell she wouldn't...and the fact she would send his very soul to heaven if he did; she knew her other arm was around his waist; adding up the mathematics and that would only leave the possibility of **his** hand in her hair, unless his tongue was long and split into five appendages...then she'd send him to hell because Hayate wasn't a demon the last time she saw him. She chuckled lightly at her weird thoughts.

There loomed a certain atmosphere of uncertainty. How could the both of them be together like that after all that's happened? Hayate indirectly confessed his feelings and Himeno had not yet fully returned them. Yet they lay peacefully together like destined lovers. Sometimes the hesitant heart holds back, creating an illusion of perfection. Most of the time, it loses itself in a protective mask. Rarely and beautifully will it come out of hiding, but when it does, fears and doubts flee. Certainly it waits for that day to come-the day it takes up the courage and hope to truly live, the day it truly is free.

Hayate felt her movement and he knew what had to be done. It was time for the truth or there would be no reason for him being here.

_What should I say? _Himeno lingered on the thought for an instant. She knew the words. She slowly removed her arm from his waist and placed hand over the woolen fabric clothing his chest.

"I remember everything, Hayate. I didn't mean to break the promise. I never wanted to leave your side..."

Hayate stopped caressing her hair for a moment and smiled before starting up again.

"I...I love you, Hayate!" Himeno cried out with all the courage she mustered up. "Please don't leave!" Her hand gripped the wool, almost in anguish for fear of his response. Her heart jumped, skipped and tripped in painful anticipation. "Please stay by my side, Hayate," she whispered, "It's you I want...only you." She gulped, hoping her confession wasn't too forward.

He entered dreamland for a brief moment. Maybe it was shocking to hear those words he longed for, the words he wanted to come from her mouth. His whole body raged with the emotions that he controlled so feverishly. Hayate simply blushed, as if he was embarrassed at her upfront confession. It was so bluntly honest that it was scary and exciting at the same time.

Himeno felt his muscles tense hard. She thought he understood and felt the same way, so why wasn't he giving her a response? She pulled herself up to look at him and she saw the blue sky, blazing with clear brightness and magnificent warmth. They weren't a raging ocean anymore, they were the sky-the sky she wanted to always be under. All the mixed emotions they once held made way for the dominant one of them all. Himeno stared right at the emotion that had always been there, love. And there was no escaping it either. One of their hands were still interlocked.

Hayate cast all restraint aside and, more or less, pounced on her, shutting her surprised squeal off with a hungry kiss. He was equally surprised at her fierce return of fire. Himeno returned his hunger with that of starvation. She literally tried devouring him with every part of her mouth, treating him like her favourite dessert. Hayate withdrew first, gasping for air. Himeno didn't let him get very much air as she released her entwined hand and used both hands to draw his face closer to hers.

Hayate thought he was going to die. Himeno's strength and desire was appalling. Both his hands struggled to push her off and one of them accidentally slipped off to a place that she responded to.

Himeno felt the disturbing pressure against her soft chest and pulled away immediately. Hayate choked hard to regain his breath. His bright red face was about to redder.

"PERVERT!" Himeno smashed a fist right at him, knocking him off the bed and onto the floor.

Hayate's head hurt and pain seared throughout his body. His lungs heaved hard to pump air back into his system. A plan of bittersweet revenge formed in his mind.

"Damn," Hayate grumbled as he braced himself on the bedside and looked at Himeno. "Who are you?" He stood up tall and stared at her, who was cutely shielding herself with the blanket. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Himeno turned into pale shades of white. She wanted to kill herself for punching him so hard.

"I'm just kidding, Himeno!" Hayate blasted out. "I'm perfectly fine!" He rushed onto the bed to cradle her crying body.

"Idiot! Idiot! You big fat idiot!" Himeno angrily clutched his sweater. She wanted to punch him again.

"Sorry." He began to stroke her hair once more. "You were kissing me way too hard and almost killed me," he added softly.

Neither of them thought about the past. They had the present and future to live in.

"Sorry." Himeno looked up and into his eyes.

_I could look at them forever._

"I'm just so glad you're safe, Himeno."

"I'm just happy that you're here, Hayate."

The moment didn't last very long as he gently pushed her back into the bed, making her lie down with a smile on his face. Hayate smiled down at her.

Neither of them noticed a certain someone slip out of the room.

* * *

Sasame's face was fully flushed. He couldn't believe what he witnessed. He didn't mean to spy on them, it's just that he couldn't get his eyes off of them. He had casually walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks after on step. He saw everything from the start of the mad kiss. They were acting so...desperate and uncontrolled. He was thankful that Hayate didn't see him. He didn't want to be sent to the hospital again by his brother. He left as he came, wordless, when he saw Hayate kind of put himself on top of her.

"So, did how is she?" Mr. Awayuki asked when he saw the youth step out of the room. "Are you okay, Sasame? Your face is awfully red."

Sasame nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn't expected him to come so early.

"She's fine...and Hayate is resting. I'm fine, everything's fine, " Sasame stuttered. "It's best to let them rest." He didn't want the father to see anything he didn't need to see.

"Oh that's great, I'll go in and take a quick peek." Mr. Awayuki headed for the door and Sasame blocked the door.

"No! They need their rest! Hayate's really sensitive to noises and ..." Sasame looked like half a fool, putting his arms out to block the father from entering.

Mr. Awayuki gave a puzzled look before figuring out why Sasame was stopping him.

"He's doing something to her, isn't he!" Mr. Awayuki forcefully grabbed the doorknob. "Move, Sasame!"

Sasame fought against the man. "You're being unreasonable. They're both just sleeping. We should just wait for them to wake up." He knew his excuses wouldn't work against the man who knew every trick in the book.

* * *

"Looks like dad's here," Himeno said breathlessly.

"Yeah...and my brother too," Hayate said, taking in the sight of her beauty.

"We should get up now...we'll have our chance some other time." Himeno buttoned up the top part of her sleeping attire and got off the bed first.

"Yeah...," Hayate said, not embarrassed at what he left on her. He straightened himself and smoothed out his clothing before heading to the door with her.

* * *

"It's not right to intrude on people while they're sleeping." Sasame somehow pushed him away from the door and pinned the poor father to the ground.

"You can't refuse me the right to see my precious daughter! I have to make sure she's alright." Mr. Awayuki shouted at the poor boy. "Don't worry, Himeno! Daddy's coming to save you!"

"Save me from what?" Himeno asked, looking down at him.

Hayate looked at his brother. It was the first time he saw Sasame display any sense of strength.

Sasame got off the man. "You're okay! I'm so relieved." He glared at Hayate. "You idiot. You better start taking good care of her from now on. You make her cry and I'll never forgive you. Be more responsible."

Hayate gave him a weird look. Things had definitely changed for the better.

Mr. Awayuki quickly got up and hugged his daughter. "I'm so happy you're alive! You worried your dear father to death!" He hug was short-lived as she gave him a sinister style karate punch.

"Of course I'm alive! Why wouldn't I be?" She went over and hugged Hayate from the side. "I wanted to wake up and see Hayate. I love him, dad."

Mr. Awayuki noticed something shaded by the collar on her shirt. That mark would have gone unseen by the untrained eye. He wanted to beat the handsome youth for leaving such a mark on his beloved, but knew he wouldn't win. Himeno was Hayate's for the taking. He didn't want to mess anything up anymore.

Sasame smiled at Himeno. "Don't worry, be happy. The both of you were always meant to be. I wish you the best, Himeno." He turned to walk away.

Himeno thanked him quietly in her heart.

* * *

Himeno fawned over Hayate at school, making it plainly obvious in sight that she belonged with him. She couldn't belong to him just yet. Unfortunately, the love letters in his locker came at him to no end. He knew he shouldn't have thrown away his pokerface. His smile combined with unmatched good looks-a real lady killer by mistake.

Himeno happily watched Hayate ferociously empty out his locker. He would leave all the letters on the floor for the janitor to clean up. As much as he wanted to start a bon fire with all the useless paper, he couldn't, Himeno wouldn't let him. It was too cruel.

Himeno stood by him and laughed, but a part of her felt scared. It seemed that Hayate could get any girl he wanted, or rather, many girls wanted him. If love could be explained so easily, like an equation out of a textbook, then she could be sure of the answer. If love came with a solution manual and there were weekly tutorials on that subject, then she could study hard and succeed. Love, if it was that simple, then there wouldn't be the need to fight for it. It would be a probability question where the outcome was always the same no matter what the input was. If love was like that, then people wouldn't bother with it. There's no fun in something so matter-of-factly. It's be all scientific and it wouldn't be love at all. It'd be just be a mere something in life.

"Himeno? Something the matter? You seem spaced out." Hayate just stared at her with his loving gaze.

Himeno nodded lightly. "It's nothing serious. I love you, but I don't know what it is really...it's confusing."

Hayate sighed. "I think it's something that we as humans will never understand. I mean, it's been around forever and it's something that keeps us alive." Hayate began leading them to class. "I love you and I don't really understand it fully either. I guess it's something you fill up along the way. Maybe like a puzzle in life. And if you find and put all the pieces together, you get a really beautiful picture to look at." Hayate couldn't believe how logical his thoughts had all come out. Inspired by love?

"I just want to be with you always...that's a part of love?" Himeno blushed softly.

"Who knows how many parts there are and if anyone has ever completed the puzzle. I don't care." Hayate stopped in the halls and waited for it to clear up. "I just know I want to build the puzzle with you...and only you," Hayate murmured in her ear.

Himeno felt like jelly and cream all over. Hayate truly had a way with words. Both his pen and sword were superior in skill.

"Get to class you two!" Sasame shameless out loud, breaking the moment. "Do that after school. Geez, couples these days."

"Why aren't you in class, Sasame?" Himeno asked with bright pink cheeks.

"I have choir practice. Early start of the new season and newcomers must see my skill," Sasame answered with a wide grin.

Hayate decided to tease his brother. "We're more like lovers than a couple, Sasame. So please don't interrupt us next time." He watched Sasame blush like an idiot. He didn't notice Himeno doing the same thing.

Sasame turned his back towards the two. "Fine, whatever. Just keep your private moments to yourselves...less out in public too." He stammered off to the choir room.

Himeno's heart fluttered as Hayate hugged her tightly before they went to class. She heard his heart also beating rapidly in pace with hers.

"I want to build the puzzle with you too...and only you."

* * *

Sasame started off wonderfully and the room reverberated with the sound of his voice. He had never felt better in his whole life. His voice was so filled with life like never before.

_This is going to be a great year. I'm not afraid anymore. I won't ever live as Hayate's counterbalance anymore. I will live as myself._

As soon as his song ended, a wave of cheer met his ears. Sasame looked at all the fresh new faces, eager to sing by his side. A voice spoke out from the door and its sound found his attention. It came from that girl.

"Sorry, Miss. Mawata. I'm a little late," she spoke out with a notably melodic voice.

"Takako-chan!" The music teacher went over to the young girl and led her to the front of the class. "Everyone, this is Takako, my niece from Tokyo. She was the lead vocalist for the Bleach High School choir. I'm so happy she's come to join us."

"Bleach!" Sasame was amazed. "You sing for Bleach!" He had head their recordings before and she was the one with that incredible voice.

Clearly, some people thought he was insane.

Takako smiled at him. "Correction. I sang for Bleach. I will be singing for Shirayuki now."

Mrs. Mawata introduced him. "This is Sasame, our lead male vocalist."

"OMG! You're the Sasame Auntie Mawata talks about!" Takako squealed with joy. "I met you last year and didn't even know!"

More people thought she was insane.

Sasame laughed. "Yeah, I can't believe it! I love all the songs in your recordings that Mrs. Mawata makes us listen to. You voice is so amazing, so strongly angelic! I love the sound of it."

Takako squealed with more joy. "Aiee. I love your voice! It makes me feel as if the song is like a dream. It's so cool! I can't believe I get to sing with you! This is great."

She grabbed his hand and jumped up and down with joy. He joined in with her enthusiasm.

The rest of the choir just stared silently at the two music 'freaks'. Clearly, then weren't insane, just overly-hyperactive lead vocalists.

Mrs. Mawata smiled. Both of them sparked a light for the new year.

"Alright! Take your positions you two. You two can talk more after practice." She scurried the two off to the side, by the piano.

Sasame heard Takako's voice live and it made him pour out his voice with life.

_This is going to be an excellent year._

* * *

It was the end of the first kendo practice of the new semester and it was raining. Fortunately, Hayate carried a spare umbrella in his bag.

"Hayate, can we go rest under there for a bit?" Himeno pointed to the gazebo, the same special one. "I just want to be with you a bit longer."

"Alright."

"Hmm, this is just like the first day of kendo practice last year except I didn't trip and scrap my knee this time." Himeno smiled as she sat down. "Brings back memories."

No kidding. Hayate remembered their first kiss like it was now. Himeno remembered the sight of his clothed wet body and blushed.

"Uh, I have something to confess to you, Himeno." Hayate put his equipment to the side and stood in front of her.

"Huh?" Himeno tilted her heads upwards.

"The first time we were here," he cupped her cheeks lightly and leaned downwards, " You fell asleep and I...did this..."

Hayate placed the same soft knight kiss on her lips that he gave her a year ago and withdrew.

"I kissed you while you were asleep. I'm sorry."

Himeno beamed a wide smile at him before standing up and encircling his neck with her arms. "I don't care. I'm yours." She felt strong arms encircle her waist.

The rain continued to pour down, creating a wet mess on the city. The dim lamp posts shone bravely and showed the way back home. The umbrella was perfect in size, shielding the pair of lovers who walked together hand in hand. There would be a rainbow the next day, followed by more memories waiting to happen.

The puzzle building had only begun and there were new pieces to be added to their memories.

* * *

Author's Notes: err..finally? WAAAAA! Wait, there's the epilogue still to come. I think I was in a state of madness while writing this chapt because...everything seemed too weird. Heh, I implied many many things and I wonder if anyone LOL because of them. I hope readers enjoyed my strange sense of humor. There ya go, happy ending for all. Didn't need to say much for Sasame except 'go ahead and guess what happens to him .' With regards to Bleach High School...it's named after my favorite current anime, Bleach ( I wait patiently for its release on Thursdays XD)

Puzzle pieces. I wonder if anyone will reread the story from the beginning. Onto the very end now.


	18. Home Sweet Home

KeyQuis: ONTO MORE MADNESS TO **END **THE STORY!

**Only You: Home Sweet Home**

**

* * *

**

"Come on, Hayate. Don't be so shy," Himeno chimed. "Hurry up." She plopped herself on the puffy blanket.

"Are you sure you want it now?" Hayate looked at his princess who was sitting on her bed.

"Yes! Give me it. I want my Christmas present now!" Himeno scrunched up her face and held out her hands."

"But it's not Christmas morning yet, can't you just wait." Hayate buried his hands in his pockets. "I'm not mentally ready yet."

"Well, I'm emotionally ready for it." Himeno batted her eyes at him. "Please, please, please."

Hayate sighed. "I must have been insane to buy it so early. Should have been more patient and waited." He took out the box from his pocket and held it out.

"Yay!" Himeno waited for him to give it to her nicely.

"No, I think we should wait." Hayate put the box back into his pocket. "I'll give it to you tomorrow because you're just going to open it now and ruin the whole thing."

"What? You're so mean!" Himeno hid herself in her blankets. "I hate you," she muffled out loud, "So mean to me."

"Come on, don't be that way." Hayate walked over the lump on the bed. "Himeno, be good. It's Christmas Eve."

"Go away," she muffled. "Not even nice on Christmas Eve."

"Do you really want it that badly?" Hayate teased, knowing her plan. She wanted him to give in.

"You know, there are better things we can do than gift exchange," Hayate said with a hint of mischief, hoping to get her out of the blanket. He didn't want to wrestle her out.

Himeno blushed in the darkness. For Hayate to suggest something out of bounds was too much. He really was a guy after all.

"Like what!" Himeno shouted, curious of the actual answer.

"Just come out nicely and I'll show you." Hayate waited.

* * *

"I'm so glad I came here because I was able to met you."

"You really have to go back to Tokyo? Why can't you stay?"

The two of them shared the piano seat. Takako leaned on Sasame.

"Don't you want to go outside and see the city tonight? It's really beautiful out there."

"You're so kind, Sasame. I want to stay here...where I first met you almost a year ago."

Sasame pressed a few keys on the piano, making a simple melody. In his shirt pocket was the ring Himeno returned. She told him to give it to someone else because she would never wear it anymore.

"Sasame...you won't forget me, will you?" Takako whispered with tears in her eyes. "Because I won't forget you."

"I'll never forget the most beautiful girl to me, Takako." Sasame wrapped one arm around her shoulders, comforting her. "I'll never forget...because I do...love you. I want you to stay by my side."

Takako looked up him. It was the first time he said those words. Both of them agreed to never say that phrase unless they truly meant it.

"Sasame...I..."

"You don't have to force yourself to say it, Takako." Sasame played a soft Christmas melody with one hand. "I love you even if you don't love me...I'm fine with that."

The ring in his pocket waited for her to return her feelings or she'd never wear it.

"Sasame, sing me a song. Put me in a dream."

Sasame started to sing his song, which was revised for a duet. It was their song now. Takako soon followed in a soft voice. The choir room filled with life. The song ended too soon it seemed.

Takako stopped leaning and looked at Sasame's eyes. She tried hard to memorize all his beautiful features.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I don't want to go back just yet." Takako cried gently. "I'm in love with you."

Sasame smiled and took the ring out of his pocket. "Don't cry, Takako. Just because we're far apart, doesn't mean our hearts will grow distant."

Takako blinked the tears out of her eyes. "Sasame, we live so far apart."

"We can always visit each other when we have time. It's not the end of our relationship when one of us goes away," Sasame reasoned with her, using his brother's logical approach.

Takako didn't know what to say to him. This guy wanted to make it work. He wanted to fight for their love.

"Besides, I wouldn't give up on you." Sasame embraced his arms around her. "Even if you forgot me, I will find a way to make you remember...make you mine."

Takako cried. Sasame made her feel like the most important person in the world and the most special person in his world. Tears of joy flooded out onto his shirt. Sasame held the ring tightly in his hand.

"True love can't be broken by anything. It finds a way. Distance can't break us apart as long as we long for each other. There will be difficult times, but I believe...that we can be together to deal with it. I want you to be the only one for me, Takako." Sasame slowly took her hand and placed it on her ring finger, completely shocking her.

"But I ... don't have anything for you." Takako stared at it and felt the engravement underneath.

"Wearing it is enough for me."

"Just wait for me to keep that promise. One day, I'll definitely make you my bride." Sasame waited for her to calm down before doing anything else.

Takako made the first move and their lips met in their first kiss together.

* * *

Himeno whacked Hayate hard with her pillow. "Jerk! Get away from me!"

"What did I do!" Hayate never knew how painful a pillow could be. "Himeno!"

"Tickling me! You're the worst!" Himeno really wanted him to give her the special item.

"Hey...you're...hurting me!" Hayate rolled off her bed and onto the floor, faking unconsciousness.

"Hayate?"

No response.

Himeno peered over her bed and looked at Hayate. "I know you're pretending...don't try to trick me."

Hayate didn't move at all.

Himeno couldn't help, but to feel sorry for him. Hayate wasn't mean, she was just impatient.

"I'm sorry. I'll be a good girl and get it tomorrow." Himeno watched a smile form on his face.

He totally caught her off guard and she paid dearly for it. Hayate had grabbed her blanketed body and pinned it to the floor, making her yelp in surprise.

"If my dad didn't let us take over the house, you would be in trouble if he saw us like this." Himeno bickered at him, still a little frustrated that he didn't give her what she wanted.

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to control myself when I'm with you."

Hayate released his pin and sat on her bed. He took out the box. "I'll give it to you now."

"Really? No jokes?"

"Just get out of the blanket."

She did just that.

"Well, why are you still on the floor...come over here already and get it," Hayate grinned.

Himeno threw her blanket at him before doing so.

"Alright, I'm here."

Hayate flung the blanket aside and snapped open the box. "Himeno, will you..." He was cut off short.

"Of course I will!" Himeno snatched the ring box from his hand. "Sapphire is so pretty."

Hayate sighed, "You didn't even let me finish the question. How can you assume that what I wanted you to do was good?"

Himeno smiled and gave him back the box. "I was just playing around."

Hayate took a deep breath. "Himeno, will you unofficially marry me?"

Hayate knew it was impossible to gain immediate status, but their parents agreed to letting him have her as his unofficial fiancée. If Hayate could prove himself a worthy man after 5 years, then Mr. Awayuki would let him take his daughter. He had to make sure neither of them rushed it. He wanted to make sure the both of them had what it took to make it through life together.

Himeno took a deep breath. "Of course I will!" She watched with teary eyes as the ring fitted her finger snuggly. Then she pounced on him with a happy kiss.

Hayate happily returned it. He withdrew after to turn off the lights in her room.

"I can stay here tonight, right?"

"As long as you don't try anything funny...then the ring has to come off."

"I promise I will be a gentleman tonight."

"Just get in here already, slowpoke. I want to sleep early and wake up early for Christmas morning."

"Hmm, our third time sleeping together," Hayate grinned. "Just as long as I wake up with you next to me..."

Himeno watched him approach her. The moonlight glistened her bed, making it ethereal. She made room for him to join her. Hayate pulled the blanket over them and tucked her in his arm. A goodnight kiss drew them both into dreamland, a place of unseen reality. Both dreamt the same dream.

* * *

Takako couldn't believe her eyes. Sasame was smiling at her. He stood at the door to the Bleach's choir room.

"Ah, there he is!" Mrs. Mayune shouted out. "Sasame, you're late!"

"Sasame!" Takako ran towards him. She didn't hesitate to kiss him.

"Whoa...you missed me that much?" Sasame asked when he broke the kiss.

"AIEEEEEEE!" Mrs. Mayune shrieked. "Get away from my daughter this instant! This is the choir room!"

"Sorry, we won't ever do it again," Takako apologized.

"I want to graduate with you...that's why I'm here," Sasame whispered. "And because I love you."

Mrs. Mayune glared at the boy. So this was the person Mawata had mentioned. She knew his voice was a gift from the heavens and the one who stole her daughter's heart. She wouldn't hand over Takako that easily.

"Class, please welcome Sasame Leafe from Shirayuki Sakura. He will be joining our choir for the rest of the year."

"Hey mom...can Sasame sing his song for us? It'll give everyone energy to work hard," Takako pleaded. Her mother gave her a positive nod.

"Sing with me too, Takako." Sasame received the answer in her smile.

Sasame walked over to the grand piano. It was real masterpiece work. His song's perfection never seemed to end. Takako took a place by his side and waited for her turn to join in. Mrs. Mayune cleverly set the sound system to master audio for the entire school to hear their song.

* * *

The days passed casually, unrestricted by the human will. Time flowed unbounded as usual. Seasons changed suit according to the weather. The sky changed its colours and the ocean changed its tides. Everything kept moving.

Love. That was his specialty they all said. They all wondered how Mr. Awayuki always wrote such intriguing stories of romance. Wondered how he captured the hearts of all readers. The answer was simple. Not everyone noticed it though. Mr. Awayuki smiled as he opened the letter and looked at its contents. His new grandchildren laughed at him.

"Blessed with triplets, eh?" Mr. Awayuki heart filled with joy as the new story constructed itself in his mind.

_Without love, there can be no life._

**-Le Fin-**

* * *

Author's Notes: I completed my first multichapt fanfic. I finally finished it. The chapter title doesn't make too much sense (that's because I changed the ending slightly). Home is not so much a place as it is a person. For me, a sense of home is: because my family is there, that is my home. Home defined by who's there and not what's there. Sounds kinda cheesy, but Himeno's home is with Hayate (he is her home if it makes any sense...).And I hope none of you had dirty thoughts while reading the HxH part, they didn't doing anything that night except for sleep in each other's company.

XD. So what did readers think of the ending? Enjoyable at least? (sobs) I think I'll do a complete author's note and post it on my site when I get the chance to write it up. Well, that's all for Only You. Let's see how much laughter I can pull out with Four Months For Eternity (YES! IT'S FINALLY GETTING UP AND RUNNING!).


End file.
